Change of Heart
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: Cam and Claire used to go out before he broke her heart. A year has passed. Cam and Claire are trying to get along, but will romantic feelings get in the way? Especially, when everyone and everything is preventing their happiness? Dark Themes
1. The Break Up

**Hey, so some of you may know me as the author of 100 Songfics, but now I'm going to do a real Clique fic. I'm obsessed and in love with these books so I'm really going to enjoy writing this. I do not own any Clique characters, but I wish I owned Derrick Harrington, but no. This is actually based on a true story. I hope you enjoy it! Here's the prolouge:**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was a chilly morning. The clouds were up and the sun was hiding. The sky's normal blue color had been dyed gray. The wind whipped around, trying to slap cold air in people's faces. The grass was still filled with dew from the previous night. The bare trees were dancing with the wind, mournfully. The animals were safe in their homes, hoping not to come out. Yes, it was another one of those days.

The large Range Rover pulled into the parking lot and maneuvered into a parking spot. Although the car was parked, the car was still on. It was merely another day of dropping off the girls at school. The front door opened to reveal the chauffeur dressed in his uniform. He shut his door and then opened the back door. From inside, five girls gracefully exited the car. The last one kissed the driver's cheek and said goodbye.

Her name was Massie Block, the diva of BOCD. She was their alpha, their leader. Leader of whom? Well, the Pretty Committee of course. The five girls that belonged in the committee were high society in Westchester. Massie, with her brunette locks, caressing her face and her flickering amber eyes, signaled the girls to stand in a line. She inspected them all from top to bottom.

"9.7, Alicia. Good job." She said as she passed on to the next girl.

The girl, Alicia, squealed with delight. She was happy to be rated so high, but no she wasn't surprised. She was always rated the second highest. Some people would argue that she should be the alpha of the school. She was beautiful. She had long tan legs and dark long hair. Her brown eyes matched her personality and her curves matched her body. She was partly Spanish, but the girls like to call her Fanish, because they found out her European blood was fake.

"Congratulations Dylan. You're a 9.4." Massie said as she pointed at Dylan's sandals and shook her head.

The girl Dylan blushed with embarrassment. The sandals Massie didn't approve of were gift from her mother, who forced her to wear them. She was going to take out her low nine rating on her mom. Dylan was the most laid back one of the five. Although she was always worried about her weight, she loved food. Not to mention, burping, her "bad habit" as Alicia calls it. Her red locks matched her piercing green eyes quite nicely.

"Kristen, sporty and trendy. I like it. You're a 9.8." Massie said as she applauded her. Soon all of the girls applauded, even if they didn't like her high score.

Kristen twirled and grinned. She wanted to soak up the spotlight as much as possible. It wasn't every day she received such a high rating. Her short blond hair and her brown eyes matched her pink Juicy Couture sweat shirt with True Religion Jeans. It really was sporty and trendy. Massie smiled and then turned to look at the girl living in her guest house.

Claire Lyons was her name. She had medium length white blond hair and blue eyes. She and her family lived behind Massie Block. Today she was wearing a gap blue hoodie and black Target jeans. Massie wagged her finger at Claire and sighed in frustration.

"The gap sweatshirt is one thing, but keds too Kuh-laire? You're killing me. Claire, 7.4, can't walk with us today, sorry." Massie said with shrug as she and the PC started walking to the beat of Womanizer. Claire waited till they were on school grounds, before following them. Claire was actually happy that Massie didn't let her walk with them today. She had purposely picked out Massie's un-favorite things, so she could walk with her boyfriend Cam.

Claire watched as the PC had all eyes on them. They walked inside the school building with the soccer guys trailing after them. Standing right by the door, waiting for her, was Cam Fisher. He was watching Claire make her way to him. His green and blue eyes flashed with joy when Claire finally reached him. A big grin crept on his face as Claire hugged him.

"Hey Claire Bear." He said happily as she laughed. Their hands intwined together as they walked inside the school.

The couple walked through the hallway searching for their algebra class. Whispers and stares followed their movement. Everyone was talking about Cam and Claire lately. Next to the PC, they were the hot topic of the month. Everyone was pretty sure that their cuteness would not last. Especially after Josh and Alicia's relationship didn't last. And everyone thought that relationship would last, so Claire and Cam didn't have a very good chance. Some people were still hopeful for the couple of the year.

Cam and Claire walked into their algebra class. Claire took a seat right next to Dylan. She motioned for Cam to sit at the desk next to her. He smiled and walked over to desk next to Claire. He sat down and gazed over at a smiling Claire. Soon he gaze pulled off her and looked at the teacher approaching his desk.

"Now students, get out your homework from last night." He said as he pushed up the frames on his glasses. The door opened and the Spanish beauty rushed into the room. She ruffled her hair and smiled softly at the teacher.

"Miss Rivera, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry." Alicia mouthed to him as she walked towards the lines of desks. She gazed at every student, but her look lingered on Cam longer than it should have.

Cam gazed back at Alicia, and offered her a smile. She grinned wickedly back and winked at him. She took the seat in front of him. Cam stared at the back of her head. He was confused as to why Alicia winked at him and he was curious. He knew he shouldn't be so he stared over at Claire instead. Claire was too busy grabbing her homework to notice.

"Miss Rivera, collect everyone's homework." He ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Coleman." She purred out.

She got out of her seat and twirled a finger in her hair. She walked around to collect the papers. After she collected Claire's paper, she walked over to Cam's desk. Cam stared up at her and watched her as her lips curved into a smile. Cam realized he had gazed a little too long, so he cleared his throat.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare or are you going to give me your homework?"

"Oh." Cam murmured. He mentally slapped himself. She wasn't just randomly there. He pulled his homework out and handed it to her. She winked at him before she walked up to Mr. Coleman and gave him the papers. She studied him before sitting back in her seat.

"Cam? Are you listening?" Claire asked sweetly.

"Oh, um what did you say Claire?"

"I asked if I could borrow a pencil." She said as she laughed slightly. He smiled at her and handed her a pencil. She smiled and thanked him before taking the pencil.

"Today's lesson is all about geometry." The teacher said as he wrote out a problem on the board.

--

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced. All of the students got up from their seats.

Claire handed Cam the pencil back and collected her bag together. Claire found Cam looking distracted. She waved a hand in front of his face and chuckled.

"Earth to Cam. Still here? It's only been one class." She said as she giggled into her palm.

"Oh yeah Claire. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand. They both walked out of the room in silence.

"Something on your mind?" Claire asked him when they were in the hallway.

Cam was staring directly ahead of them. He didn't even seem to notice Claire talking. Claire yanked her hand from Cam's grasp. He kept walking on. Claire stood behind, a bit surprised.

'He's probably just a bit spaced.' Claire told herself as she walked in the other direction, until she was out of sight.

"What did you say Claire?" Cam asked the space next to him.

He realized she was no longer with him. He looked around and couldn't find her. He should have been worried about her, but for some reason he wasn't. He felt a tap on his back. It was Claire, probably, playing a trick on him.

"Hey Cam." Alicia said as he turned around.

"Hey Leesh." Cam said nervously. He was wondering why she was giving him so much attention lately. Cam had never really hung out with Alicia. So this was new.

"Walk with me?" She asked him. He nodded as they walked down the hall, in silence.

"Cam, I think there's a piece of paper in your hair." Alicia said as she reached up to grab his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled back to see a flushed Cam. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Guess not. Sorry." She said.

"Leesh! I need help!" A voice called from behind her.

"Coming Dyl. See ya 'round Cam." She said before leaving him.

Cam shook his shaggy hair and ran a finger threw it. What was wrong with him today? He found Derrick at his locker. He walked over and bumped fists with him.

"What's up man?" Derrick asked me.

"Nothing much. I'm just really confused." I told Derrick. I didn't know why I was going to tell him, but I needed to tell someone.

"About what?" Derrick asked me.

"Alicia. I think she was flirting with me."

"And where's the problem?"

"I like it when she flirts with me and-." Cam tried to explain to Derrick.

"What's wrong with that?" Derrick interrupted.

"I'm with Claire." I said flatly.

"So? Maybe you're just not that into Claire anymore."

"But Claire is my _**girlfriend**_." Cam made sure he empathized girlfriend.

"She is? Well I guess you're going to have to dump her soon." Derrick said with a shrug.

"I gotta figure this out. Later man." I told him as I walked away.

"Don't be late for our game!" He called after me.

--

Claire walked into the classroom and piled her stuff on the nearest shelf. The classroom was empty and the teacher was missing. That was exactly what Claire was hoping for. It was lunch time, but she didn't feel much like eating with her friends. Especially when Cam was acting a little distant. Claire grabbed a pencil out of her back pack and walked over to the easel with her name on it. She sat on the stool and made sure there was a piece of white paper. She grabbed her pencil and started to sketch. After she took up photography, she felt as if she could contribute more to art. She took up painting and figured out she was a natural born painter. Whenever she was sad or happy, or really anything, she would paint.

She pulled her pencil back and nibbled on it. She viewed her drawing so far and smiled with content. She was happy with what she had just drawn. She stood up from the stool and walked over to where her backpack was laying. She slung the backpack, neatly, over her back and she placed her pencil in the backpack's pocket.

She walked out of the room and made her way to her locker. School was almost over and she couldn't wait. Today was Briarwood's first game this year and Cam was going to play. She was starting to appreciate soccer. She got to see her boyfriend sweaty. And that was definently _**fun**_. She smirked to herself and let out a chuckle with the thoughts of Cam playing soccer. Speaking of Cam, she wondered where he was right now.

Oh well, she thought to herself as she shrugged. She would see him soon enough. Only one more period.

--

RINGGGGGGGGGG!

The students in the classroom cheered as the bell rang. They all ran out the door without giving the teacher a signal glance. Massie rolled her eyes as she watched everyone push to get out the door. She slowly got up from her seat and motioned for Cam and Derrick to follow. They stood up immediately and followed her out the door. People stared at Massie Block, who happened to be walking with the two hottest guys at BOCD. Her _**friends**_.

"Good luck you two." Massie said as they both entered the boy's locker rooms.

"Thanks Block." Derrick said a wink as they both walked in. God, they were both so annoying. JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!

Massie smiled and walked out the door. Waiting for her outside was Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia. Massie linked arms with them and all four started walking towards the fields where the boys were playing.

"Where's Claire?" Massie asked.

"Conferencing with Mr. Stewart." Kristen said swiftly.

"She is coming though, right?" Massie asked them.

"She said she would." Dylan reassured her. Massie smiled warmly at her red headed friend.

All of them entered the soccer fields and walked up the bleachers' stairs. They sat down together at the same time, on the top row seats. Alicia pulled out her bag and handed them each a binocular. Massie noticed Alicia was one binocular short.

"Where's the fifth one?" Massie asked Alicia.

"Um…I forgot Claire was coming. She can share mine. No biggie." Alicia said with a wave of her hand. Massie didn't feel reassured this time, but she put it past her when she saw the boys taking the field.

"GO TOMHAWKS!" Kristen screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Beat the other team!" Dylan shouted.

As Derrick walked into the goal, he looked up at the stands and wiggled his butt for Massie. She smiled and gave him the thumbs up. They had to win this game. This was the opening game.

"Go Cam!" Alicia shouted. All three of them turned to stare at her in surprise.

"What? I can't cheer for a friend?" Alicia asked nervously. Dylan and Kristen turned their attention back to the game.

Massie kept staring at Alicia. Her amber eyes were flicked dangerously. Alicia tried hard to avoid Massie's glare, but it burned holes in her side. Massie turned to look at Claire, who was running up the bleacher stands. She smiled as Massie patted the seat between her and Alicia. Claire sat down happily, greeted her friends. Then her attention turned to the game. Josh was dribbling the ball forward, towards the other team's goal.

--

Cam placed his hands on his head when he saw the Leopards score against Derrick. Derrick slammed his fist on the ground, but passed the ball up to Cam, for him to start the game again. It was the second half. The score was 1 to 1. There was only a couple minutes left in the game. As soon as the ref blew the whistle, Josh passed it off to Cam, who then cut by one guy and layed it off to Kemp. Kemp then booted the ball over to Josh. Josh cut by one guy and all was left was one defender. As Josh neared the left hand corner, he crossed the ball over in the air. Cam leaped up in the air, and headed the ball towards the goal. The goalie jumped for it, but missed! The ball landed swiftly, inside the net.

"Tomhawks scored!" The announcer screamed.

Cam ran up to his team as they cheered him on. They were going to win. And Cam had scored the winning goal. He looked up and saw Claire and her friends cheering for him. The weird thing was he was watching Alicia the most. She waved at him so he waved back and smiled at her. The ref blew the whistle, indicating the game was over. They had just won their first game of the series. Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert ran over to Derrick and jumped on him. The all laughed and cheered. They stood up when they saw the girls jogging towards them.

Claire was trailing after the girls, walking with Layne. Massie hugged Derrick and congratulated him. Kristen and Dylan watched the two talk. Cam turned to look at Alicia.

--

I watched as Alicia ran towards Cam. That was weird. Since when where they friends?

"Claire, are you listening?" Layne asked me.

"No, I'm sorry what?" I asked her, as I turned to look at her.

"Woah." Layne said as she stopped dead in her tracks. She was staring ahead of her, looking shocked.

"What is i-." I tried to say as I turned to look at what was so interesting.

I stopped dead in my tracks, copying Layne. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. Tears threatened to fall down my face. I shook my head a couple of times and I felt my body go pale. This wasn't happening. No, it couldn't be. But it was. _**My **__Cam Fisher_ was kissing Alicia Rivera. And they were enjoying it. I stood there frozen, wanting to run, but I couldn't. My feet were glued to the ground. I wasn't the only one watching. Everyone around us was watching. I watched as Alicia pulled away from Cam.

"Ca-a-m?" I barley choked out.

Everyone turned to look at me. Alicia's smile fell and so had Cam's. My eyes felt watery and I'm sure they're probably red. I wiped the new formed tears before they could fall. I was not weak. Well, at least I couldn't show it.

"Claire." He said softly.

I walked away, no I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I started sobbing loudly as I ran. I heard Layne calling after me, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I didn't care anymore.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, but that didn't stop me. I kept running. Until, a hand pulled me back, that is. My hurt blue eyes were met with a pair of greenish, bluish eyes. I quickly looked down.

"Claire-." It started to say.

"Just say it already."

"Fine. I want to break up." He said softly. I refused to meet his gaze. I kept looking down, before I turned away.

"If that's what you want…" I said, while trying to hold back the tears, but they kept falling.

"It is." He said before turning my body back towards his. He tilted my cheek up.

"Claire, I'm so-." He tried to say.

"Save it for someone who cares."

And with that, I yanked his hand away from my chin and turned on my heel. I started walking towards my house. This would be a long walk.

* * *

**Yeah, so that was the prologue. The rest of the fic is most likely to be in Cam's POV. In the next chapter, it's one year from the break up. And that's when it's going to be more interesting. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions, so please review. The next chapter should be out shortly!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	2. Notice Me

**Thanks for all the reviews! They were really great! I really appreciate reviews and I hope everyone continues to review! This next chapter is in Cam's POV. I do not own any of the Clique characters, but I really wished I owned the soccer ex-crushes. They are jadore-a-able. Anywho, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Notice Me_**

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I turned to my older brother and asked him.

"Cool it Cammy. I'm driving." Harris said as he took a left on Washington Street.

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to be late on my first day of high school!" I whined.

Here I was, sitting in my brother's car at 7:58. School started in two minutes and something tells me that high school teachers do not like tardiness. Right now, I am sitting in shot gun, with my traditional black leather jacket on and my dark jeans. My fingers were taping against the glass, impatiently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother getting more and more annoyed with me. I laughed silently, hoping that I could annoy him past his limit. Maybe then he would drive faster.

"Alright! I'll drive faster. Just stop bothering me." Harris said as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

"Thank you!" I cried out as I threw my hands up in the air.

I couldn't wait to see my friends. I haven't seen any of them since the beginning of summer. They all went away on vacation. Derrick went to Hawaii. Josh went to Aspen with Plovert and Kemp. My girlfriend Alicia went to Spain to visit her family. Her friends were gone too. So basically, I was the only one left in Westchester.

My brother pulled into BOCD High's parking lot. Yep. They decided to build two schools. One for middle school students and one for high school students. He swerved his car right by the edge of the drop off line. I sighed as I looked over at the clock. 8:01. I was already late. Perfect. I swung my forest green Ralph Lauren back pack over my shoulder before kicking the door open. I hopped out and closed the door behind me.

I bolted towards the door and opened it quickly. I ran down the empty halls. Oh crap. Oh crap. I was totally going to be in big trouble. I scanned the doors for a sign that showed Room 202. When I finally found it, I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. I flushed with embarrassment when I saw the teacher lecturing the students.

Miss Chang was my home room's teacher's name. She had long black hair and almond brown eyes. She was a pretty and thin Asian woman. Her eyes were warm and her smile was sincere. Everyone's eye balls turned to me, including Miss Chang's.

"You must be Cameron Fisher. Come in. You're tardy, but since it's the first day…I won't count it against you." She said with a small smile.

I muttered a thank you as I looked for a place to sit. I found my eyes staring into a pair of brown eyes. I grinned as I watched my girlfriend giggle with Dylan, but watching me the whole time. I walked over to the only empty seat, in the back corner, next to the window.

As I sat down, the chair wobbled a bit. The desk was a bit old and it looked like it had been carved off a bit.

'_Perfect. Thanks a lot Harris for making me late.'_

"Is there something wrong Cameron?" Miss Chang asked. All eyes, once again, were on me.

"It's Cam, and no there's no problem."

"Alright Cam. Let's get on with the rules and regulations. Bare with me." She said as she sat on top of her desk.

Derrick was sitting two seats down from me. I watched him as he took out his black razor. The next second, I felt my pocket vibrate. Without taking my eyes off the teacher, I took out my green chocolate phone. I opened it silently, before reading the text.

**Dude. You totally missed it. Griffin Hastings was suspended from school this morning. Lol. Isn't that hilarious? The punk tried to kick the crap out of his buddy Eli for some reason unknown.**

Well, that was shocking. Those two were like the best of pals. They never fought over anything. This must be big. Griffin is a total violence guy, but he usually caused it with Eli. Must have been a girl. It was the only explanation. I pulled out a reply message before typing:

**Wow. Major Gossip Dude. Bet it was a girl.**

It only took him a few seconds to reply. Derrick has become an amazingly quick texter because of all his lessons with Massie. At least, that's what he said.

**Now that I think about it…Cam, you may be onto something. I heard Griffin started dating Meena, but she was cheating on him with Eli. It's just a rumor, but maybe that's it.**

Heather. Heather. I was trying to think about who she was. I've never heard of a girl named Heather in our grade. Which is strangely weird due to the fact I thought I knew everyone.

**Wait…Heather who?**

**The Weird Chick that hangs out with Layne. **

Layne was a protester of basically everything. She wasn't afraid to be different. I also knew that she pretty much hated me and my friends for two main reasons. One, because she believes my friends and I are "fake and cold hearted." And two, because her best friend is Claire Lyons, my ex-girlfriend.

Wow. I haven't talked about her in a while and I sure didn't want to start now. Let's get off the subject. Miss Chang kept peering over in Derrick's direction. I think she was starting to get suspicious, which is exactly what we don't want on the first day of school.

**Dude. We gotta stop texting. Miss Chang looks suspicious.**

And with that, I carefully placed my phone inside of my pocket. I looked back up at the teacher, who was still going over the rules. She cleared her throat, before making her last point.

"Follow those few rules and I know we will have a good year." She said with a small smile. She jumped off of the desk gracefully and paced around the room, passing out schedules.

"Please look at your schedules and go to your next class. Today will not be a working day, but you will get a feel for what the class will be like." She said, before passing me my schedule.

I opened up the folded up sheet and took a look at my schedule. I wasn't a very good student, so I wasn't expecting any AP classes or anything like that. I admit it. I'm an average student.

**Cameron Fisher: Freshmen**

**1****st**** period: Algebra Beginner**

**2****nd**** period: American History**

**3****rd**** period: Literature**

**4****th**** period: Gym**

**5****th**** period: Lunch**

**6****th**** period: Life Science**

**7****th**** period: Spanish**

**8****th**** period: Health**

**9****th**** period: Art**

Gym before lunch? Well, that's better than last year. We had gym after lunch and let me tell you, there was a lot of puking going on. I caught my best friend's eye. We both handed each other our schedules. I looked down at Derrick's schedule. We had six classes together. Our art classes and our Spanish classes were switched round.

We grinned at each other before handing back our schedules. I jammed my schedule in my pocket.

"You may all be excused. Go to your first class." She dismissed us.

I walked over to Derrick's desk and pounded fists with him. I did the same thing to Kemp, who happened to be in my homeroom.

"Where are the other two?" I asked Derrick.

"Joshy and Plovert? They aren't in our homeroom. They got the fancy art teacher as their homeroom advisor." Derrick said as he snickered. I grinned at him, sharing his amusement.

"What class do you guys have? A confident voice rang out. All three of us turned to see Massie Block making her way towards us with Alicia and Dylan behind her.

"Where's Gregory, Block?" Derrick teased her. She rolled her eyes.

"All three of us have Algebra." Alicia said as she walked over to me. She winked before placing her eyes back on her "alpha."

"Same here." Kemp said flirtatiously towards Dylan. She giggled. Ew.

"Then let's go." Derrick said as he walked out the door, next to Massie. Alicia and I followed. Kemp and Dylan in the caboose.

Alicia and I walked on in silence. That's how we normally walked. We didn't exactly talk. We just took in the silence and walked with our hands intwined.

"So…" She started to say, trying to get me to talk.

"How was your summer?" I asked her, hearing my voice go higher.

"Fabulous. Thanks for asking. My cousins and I spent the entire time on the beach, in our new bikinis. The boys there were positively luscious and the people there were **muy **nice. I just love Spain because it's so much diff. than Westchester. Don't you agree?" She ranted on.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Sure."

"Cam, where you even listening?" She asked with irritation.

I scoffed. "Course I was."

"Good." She said sweetly. We both walked into our Algebra class and took our seats. I was about to take the seat next to Derrick, but Alicia was glaring at me, so I took the seat next to hers.

The professor walked in and took one big look at us. He was a tall man with a scruffy beard and a crooked nose. He was dressed formally and he had an eye glass on his right eye. A cane was placed in his left hand that made a cracking noise every time it hit the ground. He scrunched up his nose and sniffled loudly.

This was going to be a fun class.

--

"FINALLY! A class I'll enjoy." Derrick said as he threw his hands up in their air.

"Gym?" Alicia squealed with disgust.

"Yes!" I cried out as Derrick and I punched fists.

"Ew. Mass, we have gym." Alicia complained. Massie scrunched up her nose, but smiled.

"Chill Leesh. We'll be cool." She said in her always confident voice.

She hated gym obviously. She was trying to make it seem like she didn't so that her confidence wouldn't falter if Derrick started to tease her about it.

All four of us walked into the gym entrance. There we found Josh and Plovert waiting for us. Derrick and I rushed over there to greet them, while Massie and Alicia went to see Dylan and Kristen.

"How's your homeroom teacher?" Derrick asked with amusement.

"She's a total psycho. She acts like one of those eco friendly freaks. And she's totally uptight." Plovert complained.

"Dude. You're just mad because she totally yelled at you." Josh mimicked his voice and then started snickering.

"Whatever man." Plovert said as he flushed.

"What does she look like?" I asked them.

"She's tall and she has a long nose. Her hair is fiery red and it's long. She has green beady eyes and she has pale skin. Unfortunately, she's also the art and drama teacher." Josh said with a groan.

Suddenly, a loud whistle ran through the large dome. I turned my attention to the source it was coming from. A tall man wearing a sweat suit set down the soccer ball. He fixed his cap and then put it back on his brown hair. His brown playful eyes scanned the crowd, before he scratched his goatee. He pointed at Derrick and asked, "Name?"

"Derrick Harrington."

"Harrington? Middle School goalie?" He asked. Derrick nodded with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Get in net Harrington." He said with an equally cocky smile. Derrick jogged towards the goal set up on the other side of the gym.

"Okay, everyone take shots on Harrington, unless you are a part of the school's gymnastics team. In that case, you'll be on the other side, on the balance beams." He said before pointing at the empty balance beams and mats.

He blew his whistle before everyone took their place. I was in line behind Alicia, but in front of the guys, at the front of the line.

"Nice save." The coach said as Derrick blocked Kristen's fiery kick to the left side.

Massie went forward and kicked the ball right at Derrick.

"Nice try Block." He said with a teasing grin. Massie gave him a look before joining Kristen at the end of the line.

Dylan kicked it softly. It rolled slowly to Derrick's feet. Derrick tried hard not to laugh, but it was obvious he was trying to hold it in. Dylan pouted before following Massie to the back.

Alicia looked back at me worriedly. I knew Alicia was not athletic at all. She couldn't even run. She was horrible. Absolutely horrible. She set the ball down a couple of times.

"Miss Rivera, let's get a move on." The coach said impatiently.

She glared at him, but swung her leg to hit the ball. The ball went wide right and didn't even hit the net. She grabbed on to her foot and cried out in pain.

"Calm down Miss Rivera."

"Calm down? I just ruined my Ralph Lauren sneakers! Do you know how much I paied for these?" Alicia complained as she joined the back of the line.

Derrick was on the floor laughing, imitating Alicia. I had to admit it was funny. I joined in the laughter of the soccer jocks. We found it funny when someone couldn't even kick the ball. It was kinda embarrassing. I set down the ball and backed up a bit. I fired the ball in the top left corner. Derrick dove for it, but missed. It swished right into the net. Derrick pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. The coach's eyes lite up.

"Fisher?" He asked.

"Yep. That's me."

"Forward for the middle school old team?" He asked me.

I nodded. He smiled and patted me back in approval. I smiled at him back, before walking towards the back of line. I gazed over at the five girls practicing gymnastics. One in particular caught my eye. She was on the balance beam, standing on one foot. She then flipped and landed on the beam perfectly. She cart wheeled across it and landed gracefully, still on the thin beam. She then flipped off the beam and landed in a split. She raised her arms and then put them down.

She was a white blond haired girl. She had shiny blue eyes and a thin body. She smiled when a Allie Rose helped her up. I heard her laugh. It sounded like mini bells being played. It was sweet. She fixed her light blue tank top and her black yoga pants before getting back into line. Her ponytail was swishing behind her.

I heard another girl call out her name, "Claire?"

_Claire Lyons. That girl was Claire Lyons._

"Cam! Hello?" A high pitched voice rang into my ears. I turned around and saw my girlfriend waving me over into the line. I took my place in line behind her, but looked back towards the gymnastic crew.

I found her again, but this time I was met with her eyes. Her once smile faded. She turned away from me and talked to the person behind her.

--

"Cam. Sit next to me." Alicia said as she patted the seat next to her.

She was seated with the rest of the gang at table 18 in the new cafeteria. The cafeteria had white circular tables. The whole theme was formal and kinda depressing. I though the middle school cafeteria was prettier with all the pine tables and everything.

I hesitated a bit, wanting to sit next to Plovert, but sat next to her with a shrug. I was in between Alicia and Josh. Across from me were Derrick, Massie, Dylan, and Plovert. Kristen and Kemp were next to Alicia. Our table only had one seat to fill. But no, it was empty.

"Hey can I grab this chair?" A voice rang out.

"Sure." Massie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Claire said, only staring at Massie. She ignored everyone else's looks.

She grabbed the chair and carried it over to Layne's table, before taking a seat and pulling out her sandwich her mom packed her.

'_You can have it Claire. It's your chair.' I said to myself._

"So wasn't that gym teacher overrated?" Alicia said nastily.

"Nah. He seemed cool." Kristen argued.

"No way. He was a total retard." Alicia argued back.

"Just because you couldn't kick the ball, doesn't mean he's a bad person." Massie said, glaring at Alicia.

Alicia cowered back and took a bite of her salad. What was that all about? Alicia and Massie were best friends. Oh well! Massie was probably like that with everyone.

"Leesh, can I talk to you in private?" Massie asked her.

"Sure Mass." Alicia said becoming all cheerful.

I watched as the two girls walked out of the cafeteria together.

--

"You promised you wouldn't be mean in front of everyone to me." Alicia complained.

"Yeah. Well, I figured you deserve it for trying to be a brat." Massie said.

"Can't you just forgive me?" Alicia asked her.

"It's going to a long year if you keep asking. Claire is my best friend. Remember that." Massie said before placing a smile on her face and walking back towards the cafeteria. Alicia followed her lead.

--

Plovert and I laughed when Derrick burped loudly. The girls muttered ewes and gross. I watched as Alicia and Massie sat down.

They both immediately jumped into the conversation, without any problem. Our attention turned towards the loud ringing bell, indicating lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

--

I walked into the art room, by myself. What luck. None of my friends had art class last period. I looked over at the teacher and grinned. Josh and Plovert were totally right. She was tall. Her bushy fiery red hair was placed into a pony tail. She had a long point nose; her beady green eyes looked lively. The dress she was wearing was very artsy. It had patterns of different colored smeared dots all over.

"Welcome to art. Your name?" She asked me, not looking up. She was looking down at her check in list.

"Cameron Fisher, but I prefer Cam." I said.

"Cameron is so much nicer." She said dreamily. She had a loud voice, but it sounded like she was in a dreamy haze.

I took a seat on the floor, where everyone else was. I stared up at her, waiting for the class to begin.

"Welcome class. You will get partners and one person will do the portrait of the person. Let's get started. Cameron Fisher, you are with Olivia Ryan." She said and continued down the list, but I didn't pay any attention after my name was called.

Perfect. We had an old flame so this was just perfect. She still had a crush on me. Of all the fricken luck. Not to mention, she was a ditz.

"Cam. Let's sit over here." She said in her normal bubbly voice. I followed her and sat down next in a stool. She took out her pencil and grabbed a sheet a paper, and then placed it on the easel.

"I'll draw you. Don't move."

"Olivia?" A soft voice asked.

"What?" She asked when she turned to look at Claire. I also looked up at her.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Fredericka wants us to switch partners." She said as she pointed towards Layne, who was looking angry and arguing with the teacher. Unfortunately? As in for her or Olivia?

"Are you serious? Awwww. Bye Cammy." She said before skipping over to Layne. Claire laughed when she saw Layne groan.

Claire didn't even look at me. She sat down in the stool and took out her pencil. She looked over at me. Our eyes met for a second before she turned back to her paper.

"You're going to have to stop moving." She said sternly.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

She ignored me the entire class. All I listened to was her pencil sketching against the paper. Occasionally, you would hear the soft erasing sound. It seemed like time went by slowly. I kept staring at her, not knowing what else I could possibly do. I watched as her licked her lips before moving a strand of blond hair out of her face. I watched her wrist kept moving constantly. It was weird to watch, because I was actually interested in watching her.

"Cam. You can stop sitting still. Class is over." She said while raising her eyebrow at me.

She stood up and grabbed her paper. She handed it to Ms. Fredericka. She smiled at the drawing before praising Claire. Claire smiled before taking a seat next to Layne. I took a seat on the floor, as far away from her as I could.

"Everyone, look at Miss Lyon's drawings and learn from them. See the way she sketches and gets every angle perfect?" Ms. Fredericka said as she showed us the drawing.

One word. Wow. It was really good. She did a really good job. She made my face look like…my face. She even included the one freckle below my eye. I looked over at her to find she was looking at me. She smiled shortly, before turning her attention back to Layne.

I found myself smiling too. I wiped the grin of my face and quickly walked out of the room when she dismissed class.

I walked down the hall, past my locker, without even thinking. I walked back to it and grabbed my book bag. As I shut my locker and walked towards the entrance, I began to think about something.

I haven't seen Claire in a year. A whole year. And today was the first day I noticed her again.

I ignored Derrick, who was waiting for me at the front. I walked right past him and into the parking lot. I climbed into my brother's car without even thinking about moving. And the weird thing is… the only thing I could think about was:

_**Claire**_

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I really appreciate reviews! Feedback rocks!**

**Next chapter should be out soon. There will be a bit in Claire's point of view.**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	3. The Fair Juliet

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Fair Juliet_**

* * *

"**Dude! We're gonna be late!**" I screamed up the stairs.

"Keep your pants on Cammy." Derrick said with amusement as he came running down the stairs.

"At least I remembered to wear them."

"Dude! I told you never to bring that up again." Derrick said before turning red and punching me in the shoulder.

"I cannot believe you. You're worse than my brother. We are going to be soooo going to be late." I said with a groan as we both walked out Derrick's front door.

"We're not that late. It's only 8:40." Derrick said with an eye roll as we both jumped into Derrick's soon to be sports car.

"Dude. **Class started** **forty minutes ago!**" I snapped at him. Derrick just responded with a shrug.

"Get in and hurry up." Minnie said as the boys buckled their seat belts. She finally pulled out of the driveway and speeded towards school.

I cannot believe I was late on the first day of school and the second. Of all the bad luck. I knew it! **I knew it! **When Derrick suggested I should crash at his house, I knew it was going to be a bad idea. But no. I never listen to my conscience when it comes to parties. Well, most of the time. Never sleepover at your best friend's house unless they have a pet peeve of being late. I've learned my lesson.

As soon as Minnie, Derrick's caretaker, pulled into BOCD high school, I jumped out of the car and ran into the building. I heard Derrick yelling for me to stop, but I wouldn't stop running. He finally caught up with me as we both ran into homeroom, breathing heavily.

"You're late."

"I know and I'm-."

"No excuses boys. The high school's biggest pet peeve is tardiness. I would like you to see the principal immediately."

Derrick and I stared at Miss Chang in disbelief. Today, she was not smiling. Her face showed disappointment and her eyes were cold. Woah. Major change. What happened to Miss Sincere? What…did her boyfriend break up with her or something?

"You're kidding right? Miss Chang-." Derrick tried to say, but Miss Change shook her head and pointed at the door, their cue to leave.

Derrick and I walked out the door with our heads held high, well…until we shut our homeroom door.

"My second day and I'm already sent to the Principal's office. Perfect. I don't need this. Not now." I said with a groan.

My parents were on the verge of getting a divorce. They've been fighting for quite a while now. I've haven't talked to anyone about it, other than Derrick. It was surprising and it really upset me when I talked about them. They were always fighting at home. Dad always had to sleep on the couch. Harris would get involved and then there would be more fighting. That's why I like spending the night at Derrick's. I was tired of their crap.

"Dude, it'll be okay. What's he going to do? We were late only once." Derrick said with a shrug as we walked into the Office.

"Twice, but I hope you're right." I muttered as we both took seats by the Secretary's desk.

"Can I help you boys?" The elderly secretary asked.

I suddenly froze. I've never been to the Principal's office. Luckily, I didn't have to talk. Derrick talked first.

"Just the usual Miss Roberson." He added a wink at the end. She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to go in. If you ever want to find Derrick, check the Principal's office.

I was about to knock on the door, but Derrick opened it with ease, sliding into the room, and sitting down in a comfy seat. I followed his lead and sat in the chair next to him, with my head down, pretending to be looking at my nails.

"Good morning Derrick." A feminine voice rang out.

In the chair at the desk, was Principal Burns. I know what you're thinking and it's not Bird Lady. She still works at the Middle School. No, this school was led by Principal Burns, bird lady's niece. She had blonde wavy hair and purple eyes. Weird, but true. She had honey colored skin and her face looked young. I'm guessing she's in her twenties. The black pencil skirt matched her blue blouse perfectly. She had an artsy, but serious vibe about her. At least that's what Derrick said. Not to mention, she helps direct the Drama plays along with Ms. Fredericka. Hope she's not too dramatic.

"And you are?" She asked me.

"Cam Fisher."

"Harris's brother?"

"Correct." I said nervously. She seemed to smile a bit.

"So…boys, care to explain how you got in trouble?"

"We were tardy and Miss Chang sent us here." Derrick said as he examined one of Principal Burn's snow globes.

"And we don't expert tardiness from anyone, so she was right to send you to me." She said, glaring at both of us.

"Yeah, yeah. What's our punishment?" Derrick said with an eye roll. Principal Burns responded with an eye roll of herself.

"Since you two didn't know the tardiness rules, I'm letting you off easy. Just this once."

Derrick and I both stared at each other and sighed with relief.

"You two will now commit to Romeo and Juliet, the new high school play."

Our smiles faded quickly. My eyes widened, but Derrick jumped out of his seat with his hands thrown up in the air.

"Principal Burns-"

"Miss Burns. Derrick, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry. Miss Burns, but you can't do that! We have soccer! Can't you give us detention for a week or something?" He cried out. I nodded as Derrick made his points.

"Nope! And we need some more boys to commit to the play! So put on your tights and get ready to try out. Afterschool today. Seems like a fair punishment."

"This is an outrage. Please! I'm begging you!" Derrick pleaded as he got down on his knees. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a tights kind of guy!"

"Come on Derrick. Let's go." I said as I pulled my friend off the floor.

"Thanks Miss Burns." I said with a small smile before taking a pissed off Derrick out of the office.

"Dude! Hello! What about soccer? You know! The sport where we kick soccer balls!" Derrick said angrily as we walked back to homeroom.

"I know what soccer is. If you haven't noticed, I play the sport too!" I snapped.

"Where's the passion? You didn't even try to fight her." Derrick pointed out.

"Because I have a plan. Maybe if we stink while doing our lines than she'll let us go play soccer." I said with a sneaky smile.

There was a moment of pause before Derrick snapped his fingers and punched my arm playfully.

"That actually might work!" Derrick said as his face lite up in excitement.

"It will. Trust me." I said as we both walked into our first period classes.

--

**Claire's POV **

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Geez! When is class going to be over? This clock must be programmed by all the evil teachers in the world. It keeps going so slow. When will class ever be over? This is killing me! I'm going crazy!

I keep glancing up at the clock, but nothing seems to be working. The time is moving incredibly slow. I couldn't wait to get out of my class. Someone was staring at me, and it was really bothering me. It was stalkerish. And it wasn't just anyone. It was my ex lover, _Cam Fisher_.

When I say his name, it leaves a sour taste on my tongue. And that usually doesn't happen, because I try hard not to say his name. That's how much I wish he would just go away. And leave me alone for good. He was doing such a good job until now. Why now? Huh? Why now?

I wish he would stop staring. It was really starting to creep me out. Yes! All this thinking has wasted my time. Class ends in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I jumped out of my seat and scooped up my books and threw them messily in my tote bag. I ran out the door and into the hallway of over populated students. Since when was it this crazy?

When I reached my locker, I put all my things, neatly away and grabbed the brown bagged lunch from my backpack. Instead of heading towards the lunchroom, I headed for the art room, my inner sanctuary. It's been like that for two years now. I walked over to my assigned easel and pulled out what I was working on.

It was a picture of a bed side table. A wooden one. On top of it was a candle, a largely drawn candle. Its golden light looked like it was flickering. Wax was dripping off the candle, and onto the bed side table. I had worked months on it, but now it was completed. Now, I was creating part two. It was mostly finished. It was a picture of the same candle, only the light was gone, and the wax is old and cold. The steam of the candle is burnt and the picture looked shady and dark.

It was an art project I was doing. A before and after. It had to do with this poem I wrote a while ago called "Darkness."

I hummed the poem to myself, over and over, as I continued to paint in my sketched drawing. I used dark colors like black, brown, dark blue, dark purple, and green. I only used one color that was light. A dull and lifeless mustard yellow color, representing the candle's dried up wax.

When I was done, I set the wet picture up, next to my "before" picture. As I ate her tuna sandwich, I examined both pictures and compared it to my poem. It was exactly like it. First the candle was glowing with pride, but then it corrupted with misfortune and eventually died out. It reminded me of the reason I wrote the poem. To describe my love for Cam Fisher. My **old **love.

Of course I didn't love him anymore, but it still hurt. Deep inside, my heart still aches when I see Cam Fisher. It makes me feel like the "after" candle picture. Darkened. Burnt out. Old. Weary. Miserable. I could go on and on about the way I feel about Cam Fisher. But there was no point. He didn't know me anymore and I didn't know him. It was like we had never met each other. And that's the way it should be. I didn't need him in my life. I was doing so much better without him. I'm able to concentrate on Layne more. I can draw and create art whenever I want to. I can take pictures like crazy. I can eat all the Red Vines I want without feeling bad. I'm more focused with my gymnastics meet coming up. And I can try out for school plays.

Speaking of plays, Romeo and Juliet tryouts are this afternoon and I'm really looking forward to it. I had a fair shot of being picked to be in the play. After all, I stared in the movie Dial L for Loser, only this time I wouldn't be playing the loser. What would I give to win the part of Juliet? That would be amazing. I could be someone I'm not usually. I could a rebelsih girl that only wants her Romeo. I could be good at that.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts of becoming someone's Juliet. I groaned as I threw the remains of my lunch away. I placed my newest painting on the drying rack, before packing up all my stuff. Another couple of classes from my tryouts. Shoot. My mouth tastes like pennies.

--

**Back to Cam's POV**

Why wasn't she at lunch today? Was she trying to avoid me or something? Why? Why? I wish I had art today. Maybe then I could have asked her why she was avoiding me. Wait…why did I care? Why was I being paranoid? And about Claire?

The thing is…I was looking at her in class. There was something different about her. And then I realized her hair had curls in the today. And not to mention her bangs are all grown out again. Why didn't I notice them before? It really confused me, and I never really took my gaze away from her all class. I hope she didn't notice, or anyone else for that matter.

What was my problem today? I think it was because I'm about to bomb a tryout for Romeo and Juliet. Well, Derrick and I. I'm sure Miss Burns will be disappointed in us, but it's for soccer right? If we suck really badly then she'll want us to quit the play. That's what Massie and her friends did for soccer. The only thing is they all sucked and they didn't even have to try. Derrick and I would be faking it.

"Ready for this?" I asked Derrick as we both took a seat in the audience. Miss Burns and Ms. Fredericka were on stage, chatting quietly.

Derrick and I slouched in our chairs. Both of us looked around, making sure no one noticed us. Most of the people surrounding us were a bunch of drama addicts, people whom I've never met before. Derrick probably knew their names. He knew everyone's name.

"Take a seat everyone. Please take a seat." Ms. Fredericka said in her shrilly, high pitched voice. Derrick snickered in his palm. I would have joined if someone hadn't sat next to me.

I gazed over at the person and almost gasped. Claire Lyons. She was actually sitting next to me. She must have heard me shifting nervously in my chair. She turned over and looked at me. Once she found it was me, she jumped out of her seat as if she saw a monster. She jumped over the first row of seats and sat in the chair behind me.

"Claire?" I heard a voice call out.

"Yes Miss Burns?" Her voice rang out like bells. Bells? Did I say bells?

"Please gather in the front row."

"I would prefer to sit here than there." She said as she pointed to the seat next to me.

I felt my face burn. She didn't want to sit next to me. She _**refused **_to sit next to me. Why? I became confused for a couple of seconds. Then my confusion turned into anger. Who did she think she was? Judging me! She needed to know what an idiot she was being. I turned around and was about to snap at her.

Instead of snapping at her, she surprised me once again. She put a finger to her lips, trying to silence me. She stood up and headed for the stage. She was ignoring me? She did not just get up! But she did. That really pissed me off. I didn't know why, but it did. I stood up and chased after her, until we were both on stage.

"Claire!" I said angrily, turning her body towards mine.

"Mr. Fisher, thank you for volunteering to read lines with Claire."

Crazy red haired lady say what? I looked over at the teachers in confusion and then at Claire. She stood there gaping at me. She quickly lost her surprised look and turned to the drama teachers.

"Cam's a little slow and he doesn't want to try out for Romeo. Right Cam?" She asked before turning to me.

Slow? As in stupid? She had nerves. She didn't believe I could do it. Be Romeo. Ha. I could be Romeo if I wanted to. I'd be an amazing Romeo. I'll show her. She doesn't know a thing about me. After all, I'm Mr. Romantic.

"Now actually Claire, I do want to try out for Romeo." I said as a smirk formed on my face. Her eyes widened as she urged me to sit down. I ignored her glares and received the script from Miss Burns.

"Read from Act one, Scene 5. It's when Romeo and Juliet first meet." Ms. Fredericka said with a dreamy look on her face. I bet she wishes some guy would be her Romeo. Can you say pathetic? Wow. That was cold, even for me.

"Start from line 92 and end at line 109." Miss Burns directed. I took a look at my script and let out a sigh. I was going to become Romeo.

I pictured Claire as Juliet and pretended I was in love with her. That's what the play was about right? I looked at Claire lovingly.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand…to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss_." I said lovingly before taking Claire's hand.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much…which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss_." Claire read with amusement as she was supposed to. She lifted her hand up and placed my hand with hers.

_"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?"_ I asked her, like Romeo, with a smile creeping onto my face.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_." Claire replied cockily.

"_O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_." I pleaded her.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake_."

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged_." I said with the most emotion I could ever pull.

I turned down and read the action line. Romeo kisses Juliet. No way. No way. I can't kiss-sssssssss Claire! We both stood there and looked at each other like morons.

"Continue." Miss Burns directed.

"They kiss." I muttered.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took_." Claire said as Juliet, with a smile on her face.

_"Sin from my lips? Give me my sin again!"_ I cried out with joy as we both leaned it.

"They kiss." Claire muttered.

"_You kiss by th' book_." Claire said while raising her eyebrows.

"Very nice you two. Please have a seat." Miss Burns announced while Ms. Fredericka dried her tears. She was actually crying? Sure it was deep, but seriously.

Claire and I ignored each other as we sat down in our seats. Derrick was glaring daggers at me. He punched me hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I cried out, no trying to give him the satisfaction of getting hurt.

"Me? What the hell was that? You on stage? They loved you! You were practically the Romeo." Derrick whispered harshly as another girl and boy tried out for Romeo.

Oh crap. I totally forgot. I was supposed to bomb this audition. With Claire distracting me, I totally forgot. I turned to look at Derrick and found total seriousness in his face. If he was right about me being good on stage, I'm screwed. And so is my soccer career. I slumped down in my chair, hiding.

--

"Okay, so here are the roles. The nurse will be played by Layne. Mercuito will be played by Griffin. Benvolio will be played by Dempsey. Derrick will play Tybalt. Kori will play Lady Capulet. Strawberry will play Lady Montague. Capulet will be played Eli and Montague will be played by Dan. Congratulations to Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher, who will be playing Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Fredericka announced.

Claire and I both glanced at each other and then away. This was not an oh crap situation. It was more like… **shit**.

* * *

**Sorry if some of you are like what! Swearing? It won't happen that often. I'm trying to keep it to a very low level. Which I normally don't do. So tell me how you would feel if I changed the Rating to T.**

**Did anyone like PS I Loathe You? It made me depressed. Massie lost all of her friends. Claire was barely in it. Derrick likes Dylan. Kristen likes Dempsey, not Dune. And Alicia is screwed up again.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	4. Silence

**Sorry it taken me soooo long to update. I had the flu last week and believe me…it was a nightmare. I was in bed all week. So sorry about last week's MIA chapter. Won't happen again, unless I'm sick. Okay I'll stop babbling and thank everyone for the reviews! I know they are def. more than ten people out there, reading this, so please REVIEW! And I do not own Shakesphere's Romeo and Juliet, so his lines are in italics which I can use, because it's not copy righted. AGAIN I REPEAT ITALICS=SHAKESPHERE**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Silence**_

* * *

"You know this **all **your fault."

"How is my fault?" I questioned Claire.

"For getting me two weeks** detention**." She whisper hissed.

"I didn't get **you** a detention! If you haven't noticed, **I got one too**." I snapped.

"No kidding Sherlock. I've noticed unlike you." Claire snapped back, as she slumped in her seat. Wait was she talking about the paint or...her?

We were both sitting at desks, in detention. And things weren't going well. She was angry at me and I was angry right back at her. First of all, why did I get detention for a week? And with Claire? And why wasn't there supervision? And why was Claire starring daggers at me? I did **not **get her a detention. We both kinda started a fight. But Claire doesn't seem to think so. She's blaming it all on me.

"Why do you always blame everything on me? And try and make me look stupid?" I turned my body towards her and asked her angrily.

Her blue eye pierced through mine with fury. She also turned her body towards me. I watched her skin flare up red. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Me? **What about you? **Mr. Hotshot?** Think you're too popular to make mistakes?**" She snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled in defense.

She stood up and stood over me. I stood up and we both had a staring contest. We fought mentally with our eyes, showing the other how much we hated each other. She won, while I blinked.

"**You're still mad because I broke up with you last year!**" I finally screamed in her face.

"**Is that what you think? God, Cam. You're so conceited. Maybe for once it isn't about how great you are!**"

"**I said I was sorry. Isn't that ever good enough for you Claire**? What? You want me to mend your heart?" I asked mockingly.

She dropped her anger, and slightly winced backwards. Her eyes flushed hurt a second before they went back to anger. She reached up and slapped me.

"**What's going on in here**?"

We turned to find the "supervisor" coming in the doorway. We both turned away from each other and bowed our heads. We were in some major trouble.

Bet you're confused huh? Well, let's rewind back to the beginning of the day. I swear everything will make more sense and you'll def. see it my way.

* * *

_**REWIND**_

_**

* * *

**_"Ready for rehearsal today Mr. Fisher?" Miss Burns asked me.

"Oh, yeah." I said nervously, hoping my buds wouldn't ask about it.

All of us were walking down the hall, well…until Miss Burns stopped to ask me that question. Luckily, the guys weren't paying attention. They were too busy checking out the girls in the hallway. As soon as Miss Burns walked away, Derrick punched my shoulder.

"_Ready for rehearsal today Mr. Fisher_?" Derrick mocked Miss Burns in a high pitched voice.

"Dude, stop that. If I remember clearly, you got a big part too."

"Shut it." Derrick said with a groan.

"What was that all about Derrick?" Massie asked, as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Nothing Mass." Derrick said nervously.

"Aww. Derrick. Don't be shy. Tell her." I said with a laugh.

"I got a part in the school play." Derrick muttered.

"Didn't catch that." Massie said with a smirk.

"He got a part in Romeo and Juliet!" I said before Derrick could even open his mouth.

Massie started giggling uncontrollably. Plovert, Kemp, and Josh stopped checking out girls and started laughing. Alicia and Dylan joined in. Eventually everyone was laughing, except for Derrick.

"I'm playing Tybalt." Derrick muttered, ducking his head in embarrassment. I chuckled at my best friend.

"Why are you laughing Cammy? You're playing Romeo." Derrick snapped. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me in disbelief. I started laughing nervously. Alicia came over and wacked me on the arm.

"How could you not tell me?" Alicia whined.

"What?"

"That you'll be kissing another girl!" She wailed. She gave a little 'humph' before walking away.

"Alicia, don't be like that." I called after her, but she never turned back around.

I turned around and was met with very pissed off soccer jocks. Josh punched me in the shoulder, making my arm all numb. Kemp followed Josh's lead, and then they both left, very angry at me.

"What? Why isn't Derrick getting this crap from you guys?" I asked Plovert. He shook his head as if I was a moron.

"Dude, Romeo is the biggest part. How the hell are you going to do soccer?"

"Tybalt is a pretty big part too." I muttered as I flushed.

Plovert shook his head. "Guys, wait up." He called out as he jogged up to Kemp and Josh, who were walking down the hall.

"I think its great Cam." Massie said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Derrick and I said at the same time, with the same amount of confusion.

"It'll bring out the true Cam Fisher. Claire's Juliet no?" Massie added in suggestively, before walking away with Kristen and Dylan.

"I don't understand girls." Derrick said as he watched Massie leave.

"And we probably never will." I added.

The bell rang, scattering students into their classes. Derrick and I looked at each other in worry, before running to our next class.

--

I sighed in defeat as I realized this was the only class I didn't have with Derrick, but with everyone who hated me at this very moment. Alicia, Kemp, Plovert, and Josh. My guy buds kept glaring daggers at me, and throwing things at my back like paper balls and crap like that. My girlfriend just flat out ignored me, which was okay for a change. She wasn't whining or complaining which was good for a change.

I did my best to ignore everyone, but it was working very well. The guys were annoying the crap out of me. And Alicia was now trying to get my attention. And the Professor was babbling on and on about something no one even cares about. It was too much.

Luckily, the bell rang in time, just as I was about to explode. The soccer jocks laughed and left me boiling with anger. Which was lucky for them or else I would have killed them. I haven't been this mad since the time Claire accused me of cheating on her with Nikki, in the seventh grade. And that was a while ago.

"Cam!" A high pitched voice cried.

Alicia came towards me, swinging her hips suggestively. Whatever she was doing…was creeping me out. It was kinda awkward. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at her wearily. "What is it Alicia?"

"Baby, I told you to call me Leesh." She said as she pinched my cheek. Ouch.

"What do you want **Leesh**?" I made sure I emphasized the Leesh, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Cammy, I wanted to say I forgive you. I thought we were going to break up. I mean the kiss is fake and it's not like you like Claire. That would be a joke." She said with a laugh.

Was this girl _**actually**_ telling **me** she _forgives_ me? That was not something I'm used to. Usually, the guy will apologize and the girl would accept the apology. Not the other way around. Which was weird, because I wasn't apologizing. I wasn't sorry for being Romeo. I was trying to show Claire that I can act, and I pretty much proved my point by winning the part of Romeo.

Which sadly, I'd have to give up if I want my friends back and soccer to be in my life. I was going to have to ask the drama teachers to give my part to someone else. And then Claire can gloat and rub it in my face. That would be painful, but hey, if it's the only way.

"Don't worry Leesh. I'm gonna give up my part in the play."

"For me? Cammy, that's so sweet. You do care!" She said with a squeal as she threw her arms around me. She soon let go and left with Dylan.

"Call me later." She called out before walking out the door, to lunch, with Dylan.

"Never thought you'd be a quitter Cam. You've always seemed like the 'go for it' kind of guy."

I turned to gaze into the angelic face of Claire Lyons. Her blue eyes were dancing, taunting Cam's different colored eyes. A smirk was played on her lips. She was sitting on a desk, with her feet crossed. Her hair was half way up, half way down. I've always loved that hairdo on her. It was sexy.

"Claire?"

"A little slow today are we?" She asked, flashing a toothy grin.

"Haha. Very funny. What do you want?"I asked her as I slung my forest green backpack over my back.

"I was just wondering why you want to quit the play. Can't handle the part?" She asked, with a teasing voice.

"It's not that."

"It's not? Is it because your friends don't approve." She asked with fake innocence. She uncrossed her legs and hopped up from the desk. She slung her backpack over her back.

"I don't care what they think."

"Oh, but you do. Cam, we both know you do. But if it's not that is it because you can't handle working with me?"

"Why do you immediately think you know everything?" I asked her.

She pointed towards herself and laughed. She shook her head and continued to laugh as she walked out the classroom. I followed her out.

"Claire, why do you always assumer you know everything?" I repeated.

"Because I usually do." She said cockily.

Instead of taking a left at the hallway, going to lunch room, she took a right. I stood there confused, but followed her. I wanted to see where she spent her lunch time. Not because I cared or anything.

"Still following are we?"

"Yeah, I wanna see where you eat lunch."

She rolled her eyes and said mockingly, "I didn't know you cared." She walked into the art room and I trailed behind her.

"I don't. I'm just curious. Stop making it seem like I'm a stalker." I said as I lazily threw my bag to the side.

"Whatever Cam." She said with a wave of her hand. She placed her backpack on the ground and walked over to her work station. She took out a pencil and begin sketching on the easel paper.

"Can I look?"

"Sure."

I looked over her shoulder and gazed down at the painting. It was a picture of a meadow, filled with light colored flowers. The wind looked hazy in the back ground. The sun was half out, and half hidden behind a cloud. You could see two people, walking in the distance, holding hands.

"Done." She pronounced as she set down the pencil. She had changed the sun into looking like a sun set in the horizon.

"It looks great Claire." I said, turning to lean against the cabinet.

By accident, I knocked down a blue canister of paint. I reached for it, but it was too late. It landed in Claire's lap, upside down. The blue paint coated her white tennis skirt. Claire gasped and jumped backwards. She looked at me, in disbelief, which soon turned to anger. She stood up and reached for the red paint and then threw it at my shirt. My mouth opened wide, as I looked at my newly ruined black, now red, shirt.

"You are so dead." I said with a smile. She laughed as she reached for the purple. I reached for the green.

Claire and I began a paint fight. We were carefully not to throw any paint at each other' hair, because who knew how long that would take to clean. We continued to run around the room, throwing paint at each other. If we missed, most of it fell to the ground. At the end, I cornered her and grabbed the black paint. I stuck my finger in the paint and then made black lines under her eyes. She gasped and did the same to my face. We both started laughing, before the lights came on.

Miss Fredericka was standing in the doorway, with her next art class behind her. Claire and I stopped laughing. Our heads were bent and our arms were by our sides. Claire started giggling, and then I started chuckling.

"Are you laughing? Look what happened to this room!" The fiery red head screamed.

Claire and I stopped laughing to look around. The entire room was splattered with different colors of paint. The floor was covered in different colors, mostly purple and green. The walls had splatters of blues and reds. The desks had tiny splotches of colors. The entire room was a mess. And Miss Fredericka was pissed.

**"You two have detention for two weeks and you will clean this room spotless!"** She screamed, yelling for us to leave and go to the Principal's office.

--

"I'm very disappointed. My leading stars are** not** setting a good example for the school or drama club." Miss Burns said as she paced around the room.

"We're very sorry Miss Burns. We will clean the room spotless." Claire said sincerely.

"And try our best to be better." I added. Miss Burns seemed to smile at our comments.

"See that you do. You start detention today." She said as she sat back down in her chair.

"After play practice today, you will report to the science room to have detention with Miss Fredericka. And then you will begin to clean the art room after your detention I served. So pick up should be around 6." She said as she stood up once again.

"I will see you in the drama room in five minutes." She said as we left her office.

As soon as we left the office, I started to laugh.

"She has a thing for me huh?" I asked Claire jokingly. She looked at me with irritation. She wacked me on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For getting me two weeks of detention! What am I supposed to tell my parents?"

"My fault?"

Claire and I walked into the drama room. I kept trying to talk to her, but she ignored me. She sat on the other end of the room with Layne, while I took my seat next to Derrick, on the other end of the room. One minute we were having a blast and now cold Claire was back. Terrific.

"Welcome drama students. Let's begin with Act 1 Scene 1 with Gregory and Sampson."

The actors took the stage and began to act out the scene, but all I could think about is Claire and how pissed off she was at me. Detention and cleaning up would not go well if she was angry at me. It would be a nightmare.

"Well done. Benvolio and Romeo, you are also in Act 1, so get up here!"

"Huh?" I said as Derrick pushed me towards the stage. The soccer dude that took Derrick's place got up on stage. I think his name is Dempsey. Miss Fredericka staged us and then said action.

"_Good-morrow cousin."_

"_Is the day so young?" I asked dreamily._

"_But new struck nine."_

"_Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" I questioned sadly._

"_It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"_

"_Not having, which, makes them short."_

"_In love-_

"_Out-_

"_Of love?"_

"_Out of her favour, where I am in love." I said sadly, as if a girl rejected me._

"_Alas, that love, so gentle in his view. Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"_

And so on and so forth. I wasn't even really paying attention to what I was reading. I was too busy looking at Claire, from the corner of my eye. She was gazing up at the stage, hypothesized by the play. She must really like this play. To me it's kinda weird. Oh, wait! My line!

"_Farewell! Thou canst teach me to forget." I said before exiting the stage._

"_I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." Dempsey said before jogging after me._

"Well done, boys. That will wrap up today's work. Tomorrow we will begin Act 1, scene two. Only the following characters need to show up: Romeo, Benvolio, Capulet, Paris, and Servant. Everyone else can take a break." Miss Burns concluded. I groaned when I realized I'd have to show up tomorrow too.

"Miss Burns, can we talk for a second." I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm not sure I can commit to the play. I mean I have homework and now detention. And soccer. I'll still do the play, but can I do a smaller part?"

"Yes, Miss Burns. Cam isn't appropriate person to play Romeo." Someone chimed in.

We both turned to see Claire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that you're not the perfect Romeo."

"Oh yeah? Miss Burns, I take that back! I'll be Romeo." I said before giving Claire a smirk.

"Alright you two. Now report to detention."

* * *

_**Fast-forward to Present Time**_

* * *

"Claire! No hitting! Both of you, report to the art room to clean up."

Claire bolted and I followed her. I turned on the art room lights and found Claire scrubbing the floor with her brush. I grabbed one and started scrubbing the desks. It was complete silence.

"Claire, I'm sorry."

"I am too. I didn't mean to blame you. Sorry."

And that's how it was. Pure Silence. It was aggravating.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**I see all of you people adding this fic to Story Alert,b ut would it kill you to review?**

**Thanks for the previous reviews, they totally made me smile.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was ligt. sick with the flu, but I'm recovering.**

**Please drop me a review**

**(And you'll get another chapter)**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**

* * *


	5. Like Old Times

**Terrific! I just looked at all the reviews, which I happened to LUV this time around. Congrats Clique Archive, last chapter was the most reviews so far. 15. WOHOO! Partay. THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who have review, and keep reviewing. You're the people who def. make me wanna write another chapter! Sorry it took me till early night to update, but I was at a sleepover yesterday and so I could write you guys a chapter this morning! So without further weird babbling from me, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Like Old Times_**

* * *

"Not you again." I muttered as my brother waiting for me in his car. I hopped in shot gun and slammed the door. My brother turned to me in annoyance.

"Sorry Cammy, but you're going to have to get used to it. Mom and Dad are busy with their new promotions so you're going to have to deal." Harris said before he rolled down his window and spit on the ground. I wrinkled up my nose in disgust.

"Fine." I said with a grunt as I crossed my hands over my chest. I know I was being a total girl, but come on. Harris couldn't drive. Who knows how he got his license.

This time, I tried to make an effort to talk to my brother. I wasn't so pissed at him as I usually was. We actually talked about soccer and my friends and then to something more personal...

"So how's Claire?" He asked me.

"I dunno." I replied as we pulled in BOCD High.

"Well, she's your girlfriend. You two aren't in a fight right?" He asked me as he pulled the car into the drop off line.

"No, Harris…we broke up a year ago." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"Nothing. She's fine. Doing great."I said with a quick smile before I kicked the door open and jumped out. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my friends, waiting for me by the staircase.

Derrick was standing there with his usual cocky grin, laughing with Massie about something. He had his M brooch attached to his shorts. Next to him were Kemp and Dylan, flirting like kids from 3rd grade. Kristen and Alicia were giggling with Josh and Plovert about something. Derrick looked up and met my eyes. His hand shot up and waved me over. I jogged over to the group and pounded fists with the guys. It was our thing. I looked over at Kemp, Plovert, Josh, and Dylan, who walked into the school building. They were probably still pissed off at me.

"Hey Cam." Massie greeted me with a light tap on the butt. It was our way of saying hello. She was like my sister. My super star and sometimes dramatic sister.

"Hey Mass." I said, opening my arms to hug her, but instead she was tilting her head sideways to get a glance at something around my head. She waved and called out, "Hey Claire."

I immediately changed my direction towards where Massie was staring. Claire was walking in with Layne. Her white blonde hair was in a slick braid. Her blue eyes popped when she saw Massie. She waved slightly with a smile. She jogged over to Massie, with Layne trailing behind, unhappily.

"Hey Mass." She said with her sweet smile that everyone loved. Wait…what?

"You're coming to my movie showing right?" Massie asked her.

"That's today right?" Claire said.

"Yep! My house after school?" Massie pleaded.

"Why not?" She said with a happy shrug. Layne coughed loudly in her palm.

"As long as Layne can come too." She added in quickly. Massie pondered the thought for a bit. She frowned, but agreed. She shook her head, but her face contained disgust.

"Seeya later Mass." Claire said as she and Layne walked into the building.

She smiled at Derrick and Kristen. I felt a pang of jealously. Why did she have her back to me? Why did she totally ignore me? Wait…the question is why do I care? I thought we were cool after yesterday?

"What movie showing?" I asked Massie as soon as she returned my hug.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. You're all invited. We are showing that new movie the Dark Knight." Massie said as if she's never heard of the movie before.

"Dude. That hasn't even come out in theatres yet!" I said as Derrick and I high fived.

"What's it about?" Alicia asked loudly, drawing the attention to her.

"Newest batman movie." I said as if she was stupid. She didn't take it nicely.

"Like I was supposed to know that?" She snapped with an eye roll.

"Every person knows. Haven't you ever seen one before?" I asked her. She hesitated for a huge period of time.

"They rock, Leesh. You'll love it. I used to see the all the time with Cla-." I started to say, but stopped myself in time. Massie and Derrick were smirking. Alicia looked_ pissed_.

"With who?" She asked with her teeth gritted.

"My cousin Claude." I replied quickly.

The bell rang before Alicia could give me a dirty look. I ran for the door, pulling Derrick with me. We ran into the school and to our classes. By the time I entered my history class, we were both out of breath.

"Nice save." Derrick choked before taking his seat next to mine.

"Thanks. She was going to kill me." I said with a chuckle.

"No talking." The professor said with a loud shushing noise.

"What a grump." Derrick mumbled. I laughed and found myself staring into my professor's hateful eyes.

"Do you have something to say Cameron Fisher?"

"No sir." I said, trying to contain my laugh.

I felt everyone's attention on me. I looked around at everyone's faces and tried to recognize one, other than Derrick. I found my eyes staring into two pools of blue. The purest blue you could ever see.

One word.

Claire

I found her eyes rolling at me. A frown took over my face.

'What' I mouthed angrily at her. She turned around and ignored my angry mouthing.

What was her deal? She could be happy at one moment and then annoyed the next. And she was only annoyed and irratating when she was around me. Claire Lyons had an issue with me. She was always making me feel like I'm the problem. Which we know is not true. You know what? After class, I going to march up to her desk and ask her what her problem is.

_40 minutes later_

"And that concludes today's lesson."

I jumped up from my seat and threw my books into my bag, before walking over to Claire's desk. I tapped my fingers against her desk, hoping to get her attention. She just sat there, in her seat, looking over the notes we took in class. I tapped my fingers harder against the wood, starting to get frustrated.

"I know you're there." She said coolly, before closing her notebook and placing it gently in her bag.

"Then why are you ignoring me again?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled smugly.

"Am I?" She asked innocently, before pushing herself away from me and walking over to the Professor's desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the Professor.

"Ah…Miss Lyons. I see you have requested permission to get out of this class for a higher status class? Counting on you grades in the past and how you seem to corporate, I'll see that it gets taken care of. Don't let me down Miss Lyons."He said without even looking up from the paper.

"Thank you Professor. You won't regret it." Claire said with a huge smile, before exiting the classroom. I chased after her in shock.

"Wow. Real nice Claire." I said sarcastically.

"What?" She asked me.

"You wanted to change classes because I was in your class." I pointed out.

"No, I just think it's too easy."

"Sure, sure." I said angrily.

"Why would I care if you're in my class or not?" She asked with an eye roll.

"I don't know. Maybe because we're exes." I said angrily.

"What's up with you? First, you're all like 'You're changing out of this class Claire' and now it's 'We shouldn't be in the same class'." Claire imitated him.

"Make up your mind." She concluded before walking into her next class.

I smiled a bit, but stopped when I realized what I was doing. What. The. Hell. I jogged to my next class, trying to occupy my mind with thoughts of soccer. Wasn't. Working. By accidnet, I bumped into a girl, knocking her onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry-Alicia?"

"I was looking for you. Didn't think you'd knock me over." She said in irratation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said, leanding a hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"So you going to Massie's later?" She asked me, while brushing her skirt.

"Yeah, you?"

"Course, she's my best friend. Just like you're my lover." She added a wink.

Lover. Romeo and Juliet! Oh. crap. I promised Alicia I'd quit the play. She's going to figure it out sooner or later, so I might as well tell her already.

"Leesh, I forgot to tell you. Miss Bruns won't let me quit the play." I lied.

"What? Why!" She wailed.

"It's my punishment for being late. I'm sorry Leesh. But you know you're the only girl for me." I said sweetly, hoping to capture her in my lie. She giggled and threw her arms around me.

"C'mon boyfriend. Let's get to class."

--

"Finally! The only period I enjoy." I said to Derrick as we walked into gym class with our gym uniforms on.

"Course you like it. Coach loves you." Derrick said in a baby voice. I punched him on the shoulder, teasingly and he punched me back.

"Kids. The line in over here." Massie called over to us. Derrick and I walked over to her and smirked at her playful attitude. We turned around when we heard a loud cough. I found myself staring at Alicia. I walked over and stood next to her. She grinned.

"Cam, want to be partners?" She asked me.

"I uh… can't because Derrick already asked me." I said loudly enough so that Derrick could hear.

"Uh yeah. Sorry Alicia." He said as he and I grabbed a soccer ball and started to pass the ball to each other.

"Thanks man." I told him as I kicked the ball back to him.

"You owe me big time. Block and I were going to be partners." He complained.

"A dude's gotta do what a dude's gotta do." I replied. I could not be Alicia's partner. She sucked at soccer. Really. bad.

"Dude. You totally just made that up." Derrick said with a grin. I grinned back at him as we shared a laugh.

"Class. I'm sorry, but we have to cut class early today because today is an early dismissal. We end school after lunch." The coach announced. Everyone cheered, including Derrick and I.

"Hit the locker rooms." He said before closing his office door.

Derrick and I were followed by Josh, Kemp, and Plovert into the locker rooms. They exchanged smiles and punches with Derrick, but continued to ignore me. How long where they going to keep this up?

"Guys, I said I was sorry. And I'll work something out with coach. Miss Burns said she wouldn't let the stupid play get in the way of soccer."

"Really?" Plovert turned around and asked. I nodded.

"Dude, you're doing Romeo and Juliet. That's a girly play." Kemp said, trying to keep the fight going.

"Actually Claire's kinda hot, so fun for little Cammy." Josh suggested. I smacked him in the arm as we shared a laugh. We're guys. We don't stay mad at each other.

After taking a quick shower, I put on deodorant and threw on my earlier clothes. I shook my hair out and grinned when the water splashed Kemp in the face.

"Dude. Watch it. This is the ladies' man's face." He complained.

"Dude, the only girl you've kissed is your mama." I replied with a grin. Plovert, Josh, and Derrick cracked up.

"He burned you man." Derrick said to Kemp.

"Whatever." Kemp said with a pout. He whipped his towel at me, before shaking the water out of his hair.

"Meet ya guys outside." I told them before exiting the locker rooms. I walked through the gym and noticed there were two girls still on the gymnastic mats. I watched Claire as she jumped onto the rings and jumped to different ones, each time performing a trick. Without knowing, I walked towards her. She saw me coming and she lost her balance. I watched her hand slip from the rings. Not good.

"Claire!" I cried out. I ran toward her. Too late.

Her body banged against the mats. The spotter girl gasped and ran to get the coach. I kneeled by Claire, and propped her head up.

"Claire! You okay?" I asked her.

"Fine." A muffled voice called out.

She sat up, shurgged me off, and than waited for Coach to come take a look at her. After inspecting her for a couple of minutes, he said she was fine. She had twisted her ankle when she landed on the mat. She stood up with the help from the Coach. She refused to grab my hand.

"Claire, go get changed." The Coach said nicely.

She walked past me and headed for the girl's locker room with her gymnastic spotter trailing behind her.

"Make sure she gets to lunch Fisher." The Coach said before heading out the exit doors so he could go get lunch.

I grabbed my gym bag and waited for Claire outside the locker room. My friends had already left. Nice huh? I bet it was Kemp's fault. He probably demanded they go get lunch. And you know Derrick. He loves cafeteria food. Especially since today the cafeteria was serving pizza.

Claire walked out of the locker rooms, with her same outfit on as before. She had a white tank top with jeans and a jean jacket over her tank top. For the third time today, she walked past me. This time I followed her, and kept the same pace. After a minute of silence, I asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine." She said shortly.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am." She said with a fake small smile. I didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry if I distracted you." I tried.

"You didn't. Don't worry about it. I just made a careless mistake…again." She said.

"If you say so. But I still think it's my fault."

"Believe what you want." She said as we entered the cafeteria. She walked off to join her friends as I walked over to Table 18.

"What took you so long?" Derrick asked me as I sat down.

"Hanging out with Claire are we?" Kemp said with a mischievous glare. I shot him daggers with my eyes.

"Why Claire?" Alicia asked me in annoyance.

"She fell down and I helped her up in gym class. Coach wanted to make sure she was okay so he asked me to walk her here." I said with a shrug as if it was no big deal. But I could tell they were going to make it a big deal.

"I believe you baby. She's a klutz." Alicia said with a smirk.

And with that, everyone grew silent.

--

Massie's driver pulled into her house. We all jumped out and followed Massie to her cabana room. A huge plasma was placed in front of the fire that was becoming bigger each time you looked at it. There were bean bag chairs of different colors lying around. There was a smoothie bar with drinks already placed at the counter. The lights were dimmed and there was popcorn on top of the coffee table.

"Take a seat wherever you want." Massie said as she inserted the disk into the DVD player.

Everyone took a seat in a different colored bean bag. Derrick and I grinned at each other when Massie hit play. We were going to be the first kids to see the Dark Knight. How cool was that? A sudden knock came from the cabana door.

"Leesh, get that." Massie ordered, pretending to be doing something. Alicia rolled her eyes, but patted my thigh before getting the door.

I heard her call out, "My my. Halloween has come early. Aren't you two frightening!"

"Bravo Alicia. You've discovered humor." Claire said with an eye roll as she and Layne pushed past her and sat on the floor, by Massie.

"Kuh-laire." Massie said happily as she hugged her. Layne and Massie gave each other a nod as their acknowledgment.

"Before I play it, anyone wanna come see my Daddy's new game room?" Massie asked. She stood up and everyone followed her, but Alicia, Claire, Layne and I. C'mon! I wanted to see the movie! Stupid Derrick. Trailing behimg Massie like a lovesick puppy.

"I heard you fell down in gym class today. Always knew you pretended to know what you're doing." Alicia said with a smirk.

Claire whipped her head to face Alicia. "Excuse me?"

"It's too bad you weren't able to go home. At least then everyone would've been happy." She cooed with fake care.

Claire stared at Alicia in disbelief, before standing up and leaving the room. I jumped up from my seat and glared at Alicia. I followed Claire out when I heard Layne yelling at Alicia. I found myself outside, in the dark, behind Claire. She was sitting on the Block's staircase, leading up to the front door. Her head was in her hands. I took a seat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked her softly.

"No, everything is not okay. Alicia was right. I'm a huge pretender."

"No, you're not Claire. You work really hard at everything."

She brought her head and looked at me with her curious, but beautiful blue eyes. I found myself getting lost in them. I shook my head and tore my eyes away from her. And then placed them right back.

"Claire, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why can't we be friends?" I asked her sincerely. Her eyes lite up in confusion, but then she stared at me intently.

"Because it's like life rules. You can never be friends with your ex." She said with a small smile.

I bent my head down sadly, but raised it up again. I looked at her and grinned.

"What?"She questioned.

"We don't have to be like other people. We can set a trend!" I exclaimed.

"A trend to be friends with your ex?" She questioned me with amusement.

"Yeah."

"I don't think it's a good idea." She said softly.

"Can't we try Claire? I really want to be friends. I feel like I've missed the times we used to hang out."

"We're not a good mix. We're always fighting and insulting each other. Not a good idea Cam."

"But Claire, we've also had good times too. Like the paint ball fight. And Romeo and Juliet."

She stood and started walking towards the guest house. It's where she lived. I followed her, and pulled her back so that her eyes were looking into mine.

"Please?"

We stared at each other for a while. There was a large moment of silence. She finally nodded and said, "Let's try."

"Yes!" I said I raised my hand up in the air and did a victory dance. We both laughed. I opened the door for her and she curtseyed as she walked in. I sure did miss the old times.

* * *

**So that was chapter five. Def. a change no? **

**Cam and Claire are longer going to be fighting, but trying to patch things up as friends.**

**Shows that they totally missed hanging out with the other.**

**So leave me a review and tell me if the chapter was good, okay, great, or crappy.**

**Let's beat 15 reviews! And then you can believe that I will update soon!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	6. Awkward

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. They are much appreciated. This will be the chapter for the next two weeks. I will not be updating next week, because I'll be in Florida. It's my spring break. So sorry! But here's today's chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And sorry if it's really short and kind suckish, but I had to add this in somewhere.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Awkward**_

* * *

I gazed across the room at her, silently thinking to myself. Could Claire and I really be friends? Close friends? Or acquaintances? For some odd reason, I wanted this friendship to work… so badly. Claire and I could get along. I knew we could. When we were going out, we had some pretty wicked times. And she's a cool girl. She's smart, funny, friendly, and really sweet…

Her blonde hair, which was held in a ponytail, swished as she turned around to look at me. Her blue eyes met my two different colored eyes. I watched her as she raised her eyebrows and she shook her head at me. She fake coughed and glared right at me.

"Mr. Fisher, I asked for an answer."

"Umm…what?" I asked slowly starting to realize what was going on.

"Pie squared." Claire coughed into her arm.

"Pie square?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you Miss Lyons for assisting him. Next time, I suggest you pay attention Mr. Fisher." The professor said with a strict look before caring on.

I mouthed thanks to Claire. She smiled and nodded with understanding. Another thing I love about her. Wait did I just say love? I didn't have too much time to think about it, because the Professor had just dismissed class.

I threw my books carelessly in my bag, and approached Claire's desk. She smiled at me when I helped put her books in her bag. She slung her backpack over her back.

"Wanna walk out together?"

"Sure."

As we walked through the halls, we started talking about Romeo and Juliet. I didn't have rehearsal today because this was the scene where Juliet is talking to her mother and Nurse. Instead, I had soccer tryouts. I had to make the team and then tell Coach that time would be spilt in between the play and soccer, Whether I liked it or not.

We started laughing about some perverted line Nurse said and before we knew it… we were enjoying each other' company.

--

"He's like a good teacher, but I hate him." Massie concluded. Alicia nodded intelligently, not trying to upset her "friend".

Alicia and Massie continued to walk outside, toward the cafeteria building. "I totally understand what you mean, I-

Alicia stopped talking when she heard laughter coming from in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks. What. The. Hell. What was Cam doing with **Claire Lyons**? And why were they laughing? And why wasn't she there? Alicia started to fume. Her face turned bright red and her eyes glared daggers into the running Cam and Claire. Her eyes narrowed as Massie whistled.

"Who knew Cam and Claire would get along after last year?" She added cockily.

Alicia glared at her, but didn't say anything. Her boyfriend was in so much trouble.

Massie continued to look at Cam and Claire. They looked so cute together. Maybe they would end up together. It was bound to happen. They were the world's cutest couple. And that way Alicia could get the karma she deserved for breaking her best friend's heart. Massie smirked to herself as Alicia and her continued to talk about teachers. Although Massie's mouth was moving and talking, she was still lost in heavy thoughts about her two close friends…

--

**Claire's POV**

When I finished my lunch, I placed the tray in the bin before saying bye to Layne, Heather, and Meena. She was off to the art room. Her favorite place. **Her place**. I didn't notice the boy jogging to catch up.

"Claire, wait."

I turned around and smiled shyly when Cam came towards her. She waited for Cam, before she started walking again.

"Where are you going?"

"Art room." I replied simply. He nodded his head.

We continued down the hall in silence. It wasn't a nice silence though. It was weird and aggravating. It was really awkward too. He started whistling a tune, but that didn't do anything. It made it even weirder, if that was even possible.

"This is my stop. Bye." I said.

"Why don't I stay with you?"

"I guess…

We walked into the room and sat our bags down. The next 40 minutes were the most nerve-wrecking minutes ever. He didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. His eyes lingered around the room nervously and uncomfortably. I tried to keep my mind on work, but he was too distracting. Maybe we were trying too hard.

A knock came from the door. Thank goodness! Well, it was until I found out it was…Alicia.

"Cammy, hun, can we talk?"

"I guess…" He said with shrug, irritated with his girlfriend. He was still mad at her.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside the room. She slammed the door after her. Geesh. Bite me.

--

"Why the hell are you alone in a room with Claire Lyons? Are you cheating on me?"

"No, I'm not!" I cried out. "And there's ntohing wrong with Claire."

"Are you thinking of cheating on me with her?"

"No, she's just a friend Alicia."

"I asked to you call me Leesh!" She whined and screamed at the same time. What. The. Hell?

"Fine, Leesh." I said with an eye roll.

"Well, I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Leesh, you can't tell me who I can be friends with and not." I said, slightly angered.

"I'm your girlfriend. And that little wench is going to try to steal you from me."

"It wasn't even her idea to be friends. It was mine!" I yelled at her.

"And she's not a wench. She's a good person." I added, slightly calmer, but still pissed off.

She looked taken back, but she still managed to scowl. "Fine. But if she does one thing to upset me, then she'll never be your friend again!"

"Fine." I said, hoping to get her off of the subject.

And with that, Alicia left, swinging her hips from left to right, trying to make herself look sexy. I rolled me eyes at her and joined Claire, once again.

She looked at me with saddened eyes. Her things were packed. She handed me the picture of me, and walked away. She had heard our entire conversation. And the last part.

"Claire." I said softly, wiping the sweat off of my bangs.

"It's okay Cam. The friendship was awkward anyway." She said before leaving me. I followed her out the door and jogged to catch up with her.

"No it wasn't." I said as I pulled her back.

"It really was. I'll see you later." And with that, I watched her walk down the hall.

"You idiot." I yelled at myself before punching the locker next to me. I pulled my hand back and shook it, trying to get the pain to stop.

Shit. That hurt.

--

I had hard time concentrating in play practice. I was thinking about Cam. I wasn't sure why. I was stuck over the fact that he would drop his friendship if his girlfriend found one bad thing about me. That shows that he really doesn't care about my friendship.

"And stint, I pray thou too, nurse say I." I said.

"Claire, your line is '_And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I_.'"

"I'm sorry Miss Burns. I'm a bit out of it."

"Now's the time to get into character." Miss Burns concluded. I nodded in embarrassment.

"_It is an honor that I_…think-I mean _dream not of_." Crap. I screwed that up.

What was wrong with me? I was paranoid over some boy that I used to go out with, who cheated on me and is now trying to be my friend? I was seriously going insane. After practice, I'm going to have to met up with Cam and tell him we can't be friends anymore. Everything is too complicated. And it just wouldn't work out.

"Miss Lyons, your lines!" Miss Fredericka called out, impatiently.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah…sorry."

Miss Fredericka threw her script down in frustration.

"_I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye. Than your consent gives strength to make it fly._"

"Miss Lyons, your homework is to get these lines down by tomorrow. I'll go over them with you tomorrow, while Miss Fredericka directs the next scene."

"Yes, Miss Burns." I said as I quickly left the stage. As soon as I grabbed my coat and bag, I bolted out of the room and raced off to see Cam.

--

Derrick punted the ball out, and I raced to get a body part on it. Then I headed it toward a senior, who took off with the ball. I ran down the corner of the left side. The senior passed it off to the Junior, who then kicked it toward the goal with full force. The goalie was about to catch it, but I ran in and headed it into the opposite side of the goal. Goal.

I punched fists with Derrick, before the Coach called us in to tell us the teams. I was pretty sure Derrick, Josh, and I made the team.

"Congrats boys. Here is the varsity list."

We gazed over on the list and as soon as I saw my name I hooted in happiness. All the other guys who made it cheered as well. I saw Derrick and Josh and even Dempsey's name on the list. I congratulated all of them.

I wanted to stay and celebrate with the guys, but my brother Harris needed me to get back home so he could head out to hockey practice. I gathered my sports bag and headed out. I heard clapping coming from the stands. My eyes gazed up and saw Claire, standing by the railing with her stuff, clapping for me. A big smile was on her face. I smiled in return, jumping the height and walking towards her.

"You watched my tryouts?"

She nodded and said, "Isn't that what friends do?"

My eyes looked at her in surprise, but then I laughed, which made her smile.

"We still need to talk though."

I nodded as I jumped down from the stands. I lent my hand to Claire, and she grabbed it. I helped her jump down.

"This friendship is pretty weird and awkward. And you're definently the weirdest friend I've ever had." Even though she kinda insulted me, I nodded, but solemnly. She was going to tell me we shouldn't be friends anymore. Great.

"But I want to try to be friends. As long as we make it fun. So…you're it." She yelled before running off, her hearty laughter trailing behind.

I stood there confused, but then I realized what had just happened. I smiled and started laughing. "I'm so gonna get you." I called as I ran after her.

And that's how it was going to be. Normal. Fun. Not Awkward.

* * *

**I just read it twice, and its def. the worst chapter I've written in this fic.**

**Sorry for the suckish chapter! Hope you'll forgive me!**

**The next couple ones are going to be good especially since Cam and Claire's friendship is about to sore off.**

**So drop me a review if you think I should continue when I get back from break. And if not, I understand. :-(**

**-With Love and true Sorrow, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	7. Inseparable

**I'm doing exactly what I promised. Immediately, I jumped out of my car and ran to the computer to update. Lol. Maybe not that cool. More like tripped over a couple of things before reaching the computer. Lol. So thanks for the 16 reviews this time!!!!!! That made me smile soooo much. Here's the next update and maybe I'll even give out one tomorrow too. If you're lucky…..**

**Ps. Two weeks have gone by. So it' given the friendship enough time to progress by now.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Inseparable**_

"So it would be x over 3?"

Claire tried to muffle her groan, but it was still clear she was frustrated. She clicked her fingers impatiently at the page in the book. I looked down at where her index finger was pointed. I gazed over the words and couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. I looked up at Claire and smiled sheepishly at her.

"X plus 3?"

"Cam." She said before letting out a sigh. She turned away from her homework, and leaned across my arm to point at the problem.

"It would be x times 3 because this is a fraction. Come on Cam! Basic algebra." She said with a grin.

I shrugged and continued on with the problems. We were at Claire's house, well…guest house or whatever. I guess you could call it Massie's house. Both of us were sprawled on her bed, books and paper lying all over it. Math homework. Claire was trying to tutor me, but I kept screwing up. Sure she gets impatient. She did yesterday with history homework. But hey, she was trying and eventually she smiles when I crack a math joke.

"What problem are you on?" I asked her.

"Almost done with 48."

I swore under my breath. I was only on problem 21. And we started an hour ago.

I reached over and grabbed her book from underneath her. She looked up in confusion as I closed her book and threw it on the floor. I then followed my actions by throwing my books on the floor. I grinned at Claire, whose hands were out in front of her as if saying "What the hell?"

"We need a break. And we also have study hall tomorrow."

She thought about it for a moment, and then agreed. She fell straight on her back, and landed softly on her bed. I followed her lead.

"It's great just to hang out, doncha think?"

"It really is. I've missed you." I said sincerely to her.

"Me too."

She turned to look at me. Soon both of us were smiling. She started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I asked her in amusement.

"I keep thinking about..hehe..about today in re…haha…hearsal!"

In rehearsal today, I mimicked Miss Fredericka while she was droning on and on about something no one really cared about. Claire and her friend Layne were cracking up as I scratched my head and waved my arms frantically.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

She reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. She threw it at me. I fake gaped at her before reaching over and throwing popcorn at her. We had a wicked popcorn fight.

And that's how the rest of the night went.

--

Harris's car pulled into the Block's driveway. I relaxed when I saw Claire outside, waiting for me. She smiled when she saw my face through the tinted window. She opened the door and jumped in the backseat. I turned to look at her.

"Hey Claire." I said as she put her seat belt on.

"Hey Cam." She responded with her eyes twinkling.

"Nice to see you Claire. Glad Mrs. Lyons made this carpool thing, so I don't have to be stuck with Cam and his mood swings!"

Claire laughed and I flushed. "Nice to see you too Harris."

"Dude!" I yelled as I punched my brother's shoulder.

"Easy man. I'm driving." He said as he shrugged off my punch.

"Are you ready for play practice today? Today's the day when Romeo and Juliet meet!"

"How thrilling." I said sarcastically. She whacked my head from the back. I let out a grunt.

"Cammy, you never told me you were Romeo!" Harris said before he starting to crack up.

"Because you'd do this." I told him, putting my head in one hand. He continued to laugh.

"I'll be there opening day to support my brother."

"Really?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Sure, I will. Well…with a camera…this is going on my MySpace page!" He yelled excitedly. I groaned and flushed thinking about my future social life.

"As long as you only shoot Romeo and not Juliet, it'll be cool." Claire added.

"That worked out great! You know…Cam being Romeo and you being Juliet! I mean since you guys are together and shit"

Silence.

"Did I say something wrong? If me swearing bothers you, I'l stop."

Silence.

"Harris, Claire and I-

-are just really good friends." She finished for me.

"And we're nothing like that anymore. Cam's like my brother." She said with amusement.

Brother? Is that all? She thinks of me as a _brother_?!!! Wait…why does that bother me?

I sighed in happiness as he pulled into the school. Claire and I hopped out of the car before Harris could ask any more questions.

"Thanks for the ride Harris." Claire said sweetly before shutting the door. I waited for her to walk into the school building. I thought it would be awkward, but everything was back to normal. No weirdness between us.

--

She snarled when she heard a familiar noise coming from behind her. She swished her head in the direction of the sweet laughter, her black hair slapping an innocent kid in the face. Her brown eyes narrowed as she watched the two.

Her lips slowly curved into a frown, while her fists tightened. Her eye brows were lower than usual and her face was bright red. She was dangerously angry at this point.

_Cam and Claire. Claire and Cam_. She told herself over and over again.

Why was her boyfriend spending time with a whiny twit? And most importantly not with her?

She let go of her anger as soon as her supposed best friend joined her.

"Leesh, we're leaving now." Massie announced in irritation.

"Where to?" Alicia asked, keeping my eyes on my 'boyfriend'.

"The new coffee shop inside. Boys are paying." She said with amusement.

Before I could get a word out she whispered in my ear. "Jealous?"

"Not at all." Alicia said with a fake smile.

"Really? Good. Because usually you'd like to get revenge. And that's not going to happen …right?"

"Right. Let's go."

Alicia's lips curved into a smile. Her eyes glinted with malice and danger. She licked her lips and followed Massie into the building.

'_If only you knew Massie…that you've given me the best idea yet.'_

--

"And then I said 'no man, shut the hell up!'" I finished before Claire started laughing at my joke. We both sat down at table 18.

That's another thing. Claire now sits with us. Next to Massie and me. Although she did make Layne a promise to sit with her once a week.

"Hey guys." I said enthusiastically. Claire chorused her hellos after.

"Hey you two. Where have you been?" Massie asked with her eyebrows raised. She managed to pull herself off of Derrick's lap for a second.

"Biology. With Mr. Butt scratcher." We both said at the same time before laughing.

Derrick groaned, before sharing a knowing look with Massie.

"Enough with the PDA."

"It's not like that Derrick." I said glaring daggers at him.

"Whatever."

A purring sound came from behind me. A felt a nibble on my ear. Gross. I looked up to see Alicia, who pushed Claire's chair aside to scoot her chair near mine.

"Alicia, at least pass me my food." Claire said with irritation.

Alicia turned to look at her and smirked. "Baby needs her veggies to stay healthy right? Not like Daddy right?"

Claire looked at Alicia in disbelief, before pushing herself out of her chair and getting up. Her eyes looked watery. Her lips were firm, but slightly quivering.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She tried to say firmly, but her voice cracked a bit.

"Run home to your sick Daddy Claireykins." She mocked.

Claire took one last look at Alicia before grabbing her food and placing it at another table. She sat down at the table, alone.

"Good riddance." Alicia murmured.

I pushed Alicia off my lap, making her fall down on the floor. It was rude, but she deserved it for being a bitch to Claire.

"**Alicia, you know better than to say that. Don't talk to me if you're going to keep insulting Claire! Maybe it was a mistake to go out with you!**" I yelled at her before walking over to Claire's table and sitting down.

Alicia watched me walk away, amazed that I pushed her. Enough of her already. Her true personality is starting to come out.

"You okay?" I asked her gently, touching her hand.

She let my hand sit on hers before responding with a shaky nod.

"I just don't like it when people talk bout my Dad. He's been in and out of the hospital taking tests like crazy. She has no **right **to talk about him like that." She said angrily.

I rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her down.

"I won't let her talk to you that way. Not ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--

Massie walked down the hall, with her chin held high and her eyes gazing straight ahead. Derrick was holding her hand as they walked through the halls. When they reached Massie's locker, Derrick let go of her hand so she could grab her things. He held her protectively around the waist. Massie started to giggle. She turned around and just as they were about to kiss, Cam and Claire come running down the hall…Claire chasing Cam.

Derrick let out a groan as he slammed his fist against the locker next to Massie's. Massie reached down for his hand and rubbed it soothingly. She kissed his knuckles before asking, "What's wrong?"

"It's Cam and Claire. They act like an annoying affectionate couple." He said in annoyance.

"We do that in private." Massie said mischievously, before shutting her locker.

"Yeah, but they do it in public and they're **not **together."Derrick whisper shouted.

"Not yet anyways." Massie murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Skip rehearsal? You can come to my house." Massie suggested as they walked out the doors of school.

"One question."

"Ask away."

"Are you gonna make fun of me cause I have to wear tights in the play?"

"Given."

"Then, I'm not going." Derrick said as he pulled back from her.

Massie continued to walk towards her car. "Guess we won't make out today."

Derrick's eyes widened as he shouted apologies, trying to catch up with Massie.

--

"Okay, let's take it from the part when Romeo and Juliet meet. Cam. Claire. Get up here!" Miss Burns announced as she and Miss Fredericka sat down in their director seats.

"Good luck." I whispered.

"You'll need it." Claire whispered back playfully.

"And action!"

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this…My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_." I said with a goofy grin.

Claire pulled back and said mockingly, "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much…which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss_." Claire said with her flirty voice, holding up her hand and Cam's.

"_Have not saint lips and holy palmers too_?" I asked her with a smile.

"_Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_." Claire said with a giggle.

"CUT!"

"Guys, we need more emotion. Right now, it's pretty goofy, which is okay because it's kind of like that, but not too much. You don't have to do the kissing part, but PLEASE act like your characters a bit."

"We're sorry." Claire said apologetically.

"Mhmm. Take it from the last line.

"_O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_."

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake_."

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin in purged._"

Cam made kissy noises, making Claire giggle, even though she was trying not to.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took_."

"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again_."

This time both of them leaned in and hugged, making kissy noises, causing them to crack up.

"Teenagers." Miss Fredericka whispered over to Miss Burns with an eye roll.

"That's great you two. Definently better progress."

--

"I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said happily as she hugged me. She was headed towards her house and I had soccer practice.

She reached over and kissed my cheek before leaving with a wave. I lifted my hand to my cheek and flushed. A goofy grin overtook my face.

"Dude your girlfriend's hot."

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." I said as I turned to the unfamiliar person.

"Whatever dude. Can I ask her out?"

"Who are you?" I asked the guy.

He pounded his fist twice on his chest before making a peace sign. He left without another word. Well, that was weird.

--

I turned off my bedroom light and snuggled in close to my covers. I gazed out my window, watching the rain pour. It was eleven a' clock at night and I couldn't sleep. Thoughts were swarming around in my head crazily. Thoughts about the play, soccer, Alicia, and most of all Claire.

Luckily I was distracted from the last topic when I heard tapping at my window. Who the hell would be tapping at the first floor window, in my room at this hour?

I got out of bed slowly, even though the tapping was becoming more fast paced. I looked out the window and found myself gazing at Claire. Her hair was damp from the rain and her clothes were all wet. Her eyes were red and puffy. I opened the window and took of the screen, letting Claire inside. She hopped through the window. I closed it after her.

"What's up Claire?"

She looked at me and started crying. I walked over and hugged her. She held on tightly and cried over my shoulder. "There there." I chanted over and over. She stopped crying after a while.

"I'm sorry Cam if I woke you up and that I got you wet-

She continued to babble on and on about why she shouldn't have come.

"Claire-

She didn't seem to listen. I raised my voice.

"Claire?"

Nothing.

"CLAIRE!"

"Oh sorry." She said with a small smile. It was so weak and fragile. Unlike her normal smiles.

"Claire, tell me why you're here." I said gently.

She unwrapped herself from me and sat on my bed. She flushed when she realized I had no shirt on. I grinned sheepishly as I reached over in my closet for a shirt.

"It's my Dad, Cam. He's sick. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and he passed out cold. The ambulance came and rushed him to the hospital. Something bad has happened to him." Her voice said, cracking at the end.

She erupted into more sobs. I hugged her tightly and continued to rub her back. I said over and over again, "He'll be okay Claire. You'll be okay. Your Dad's gonna be fine."

--

She watched as her shadow tiptoed down the hall and to the front door. She opened it up and let the stranger in. She led the stranger all the way up to her room.

She sat on her bed, just in a robe, her eyes flickering from the stranger to her bed. The stranger sat down next to her.

"Hey Babe." He said as he nuzzled himself in between her neck.

"Before we do what we normally do, I have a favor to ask." She purred.

"What is it Leesh?"

"I need you to go out with someone."

"Yeah who?" The stranger asked in disbelief.

"Claire Lyons."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too." She purred, licking his ear lobe. He shivered at the touch.

"Consider it done. But what for?"

"Just do it and we'll double up on our... sessions."

"Deal. Now can we have sex?"

"As you wish, my pet."

* * *

**Interesting chapter no? **

**A few things were thrown out there that might interest you later.**

**Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as Saturday.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last time!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	8. Jealousy

**Thanks everyone for being so patient. Sorry you waited all Saturday for this. I was gone all day so I'm finally at home now. Sleepovers and Movies are exhausting!!! So anyway thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all of them so much. You guys are in the lead for reviews out of all my fics so congrats. Just in case everyone is confused, after chapter six but before chapter 7, 1 month has gone by. Without further ado, here's a brand new chapter of My Wish.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Jealousy **_

* * *

I yawned loudly and ignored the look of anger on the professor's face. I couldn't help it if I didn't get any sleep last night, which I didn't. Claire cried herself to sleep on my bed, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead, I just tucked her into my bed, and slept on the couch. Only then did I realize my couch was not even close to comfortable. I woke up with red eyes and big bags under my eyes. My skin was pale white and I could barely open my eyes…or make my legs move. I was going to skip school if it hadn't been for Claire, who woke up early and got me going by persuading me with gummy worms. Guess they were my weakness too.

Science. One word for it is...boring. So the professor should accept the fact that I'm tired and that I hate this class. But no. Instead, he decides to keep me after class to discuss my "attitude problem." I didn't even know I had one.

As everyone shuffled out of the room, I saw Derrick give me one last glance before leaving for conference period. I stacked my books neatly in my bag, taking my time to make my way up to my teacher. He could wait. Just like my sleep time could. When I was finished, I walked up to him slowly and slightly nervous.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I questioned him.

"Yes, Mr. Fisher. I worried about your behavior. It is unacceptable and I'm giving you a chance to tell me why you dozed off in class today." He said as he pushed his thick square glasses further up in his pointy noise.

"To be honest sir, I didn't have a good night sleep last night and I feel slightly sick." I told him half truthfully.

"And why did you lack sleep last night?"

"Well…because my friend showed up crying and I was trying to help her. She ended up falling asleep in my bed, so I slept on my rock hard couch. Without sleep, I get sick." I blabbed out the truth, after not thinking of an appropriate lie.

"And this friend of yours, her problem was serious?"

"Yes. Claire Lyons's father was rushed to the hospital yesterday."

"Claire Lyons? My best student? Oh, that's terrible." He concluded sincerely. I nodded my head, glad that Claire was such a teacher's pet.

"That's acceptable Mr. Fisher. You may be excused."

I swung my bag over my back and started walking out the door before I heard him call, "Oh and Mr. Fisher?"

"Yes?" I asked slowly, no turning around.

"Take care of Miss Lyons, will you?"

"Will do." I replied shakily, surprised at the way he said. As if…threatening me. Could this mean something? Nah, it's just me overreacting…I hope.

As I walked out the door, I saw Claire and Kemp talking to each other. I jogged up to them and said, "Hey."

"Hey Cam." Claire said before giving me a hug. I then pounded fists with Kemp.

"Catch ya later Claire! I gotta be somewhere right now." Kemp said with a wink before turning around and leaving. Well, that was weird...but hey Kemp's always flirty.

"Where are we going?"

"We? I was going to my locker." She said with a smile, before pulling in front of her locker.

"Well, luckily for you, my locker is only 3 lockers down from yours." I teased. She laughed as she opened her locker and took out her books she needed for her next class.

"Romeo and Juliet practice today is going to be intense. It's part one of the balcony scene."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, we'll do great anyway."

"Yeah, we just have to pretend we're in love." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." I added awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to Claire, since you know…we used to be in love.

"I'm gonna go now. Seeya later." She said slowly, not sure why I looked nervous. Why was wrong with me?

I watched her walk down the hall before walking to my next class.

--

"And that is why we should care more about health." The guest speaker droned on and on.

I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. I kept my eyes on the speaker, but reached down and grabbed my phone. I glanced at the text message.

**Let me ask you a question.**

I hit the reply button with ease.

**Ask away Hurley.**

I replied.

**Claire's your friend right?**

Like duh. For the past month, Claire and I have been getting so close. You could call us best friends. I don't spend any time with the guys anymore. I only spent time we her. I only saw the guys on the soccer field and sometimes in between classes. I rarely even saw my popular hot "supposed" girlfriend. I spent all my non-school time with Claire, and only her.

**More like my best friend. Why?**

What could Kemp possibly want with Claire?

**Do you think Claire would go out with me if I asked her out?**

And then time froze. What. The. Hell? Kemp wanted to go out with Claire? Sweet innocent Claire? Oh no way in hell. I begin typing a message.

**She would most definently not go out with you.**

I then erased that message. Claire was my best friend and I didn't know if she liked Kemp or not. Even if I didn't want Kemp to go out with Claire, it wasn't my decision. I wasn't Claire. And I can't tell her who and who not to date. Then why do I feel so insecure and uptight about this? I grinned to myself. Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him exactly yes or no.

**Claire told me she's not into anyone. But Kemp, you know what I heard? Dylan Marvil has a crush on you. **

Perfect. Now I don't have to worry about Kemp interfering with my relationship with Claire. Wait, relationship? I was about to ask myself a serious question, but I was interpreted with a text.

**Marvil does? Cool. I was gonna ask Claire to help me to get Marvil jealous, but I guess I won't have too. Later dude.**

Like Claire would have agreed to that. At least Kempt is no longer an issue. I grinned a wide smile before the teacher called on me to answer her question.

--

I walked over to Derrick locker and pounded fists with him, even though he didn't look too happy about it. I shrugged and asked him, "What's wrong D?"

"Oh, now I'm your best friend again? What a relief!" He said sarcastically before shutting his locker loudly.

"Don't be like that Derrick. You'll always be my best friend."

"Oh yeah? Then what about Claire?"

"She's my girl best friend. Can't I have more than one?"

"Well, sure. It's just you've kinda been ignoring me…well the guys too. It's like you don't even know we exist anymore. It's just you and Claire." He said in irritation.

"I'm sorry man. I've been busy with her lately. Her dad's been sick for a while and she's having some problems. I'll make it up to you. How about a mini soccer game tonight? We'll meet at 5, my house?"

Derrick sighed but smiled. "I guess so bro." He may be the leader, but he has two weaknesses. Our friendship and Massie.

I heard a distant ringing of laughter, which sounded like bells chiming. Claire. I turned around and saw Claire leaning against the lockers. Josh had his arm draped over head. They were both laughing about something. And by the looks of it, they were flirting.

I watched them as they traded witty comments back and forth. Claire would bat her eye lashes ever once in a while and Josh had this flirty grin pasted on his face. Josh and Claire? Claire and Josh? Only one word came into mind before a ton more did.

Huh?

Betrayal. Depression. Outraged. Frustrated. Confused. Angry. Stressed. Worried. Pissed off. Annoyance.

Wait…why? Why did I feel so angry? Why was I practically fuming? Because Josh was hanging with Claire? Well, that's what friends do. But then why was I so pissed off? I slammed my hand into the locker and continued to watch the two.

"Easy man, the locker didn't do anything." Derrick said as he watched Claire and Josh as well.

"Can you believe them?" I asked him in irritation.

"Claire and Josh? They're just flirting Cam." Derrick said with a shrug.

"Excessively. I oughta go punch Josh square in the nose." I said seriously before cracking my fists.

"Easy tiger."

"What gives them the right?"

"The question is Cam, why do you care?" Derrick said with a smirk.

"I don't…well I do, but it's not because…**UGH**!" I let out a cry, before walking with Derrick towards the other end of the hallway.

Why did it irritate me so much? I came up with two ideas. One…I was jealous, which is completely and utterly up surd because I'm **not **jealous. Not even a tiny bit. Or two, I was concerned for my friendship with Claire. I didn't want Josh to ruin it. For now, I was gonna go with option two.

--

I scowled as I sat down next to Alicia and Derrick. Claire was on the other side of the table, next to Josh. They were completely ignoring everyone and feeding each other food. They were smiling and then laughing and then talking and then repeating the cycle! Claire didn't acknowledge me once. Without even noticing, I crushed my empty can of soda.

"Aww baby, be careful." Alicia cooed.

She rubbed my hand and kissed it. I didn't even glance in her direction. Instead, I got up from the table and left. It wasn't like the lovebirds would notice anyhow.

I walked endlessly through the hallway, pondering why I was feeling this way. Why I was…gulp-

Jealous?

I kept telling myself because Claire and I now are best friends. And because I don't want anything to get in between that and ruin our friendship. And because I don't want to lose her again. I want to be her friend.

And that was reasonable…but not enough because I knew deep down inside of me, that was not why I was jealous. Maybe I like-…oh no. Not gonna happen. I don't like Claire that way. I couldn't. She's my friend. Sure we used to go out, but the past is the past and this is the future.

The future where Claire and I would not be close anymore.

And that **ticked** me off.

--

I skipped R+J pratice today, but I decided I didn't want to see Claire. Instead Derrick and I ditched to play soccer.

"DUDE! Get your head in the game! You just stood and watched Plovert dribble the ball by you."Derrick screamed from the goal.

"Sorry man! My head's not into the game." I called out, racing back to get the ball. It was Derrick and me verses Plovert and Kemp. We were winning by one goal. The score was 2 to 1.

Eventually the game ended. Derrick and I won, even though he was pissed at me for half-assing it. His words not mine. My three buds and I then biked over to Little Slice In Heaven, the pizza joint we haven't been to in a while. It only took us ten minutes to eat two larges. And man, we're we full after. It felt good to hang with the guys, since I haven't in while because of…Claire.

Out of the corner of me eye, I managed to see a blonde chick leaning into a tan guy's chest. I watched as she cuddled up to him, and then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist protectively and whispered something in her ear. And she laughed heartily.

Like bells. Chiming.

Claire.

I watched as she tucked her wispy blonde hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes slowly closed as she leaned closer and closer towards Josh…until their lips met in a kiss. My eyes shut in horror. I threw my napkin down and jumped out the booth. Without saying a word to the guys, I left the restaurant in anger. I pedaled around on my bike for hours, trying to blow up some steam. I couldn't get that picture out of my head. Claire leaning in, and then closing her eyes and then-

Stop. I couldn't keep torturing myself. But why was this torturing me? Why did it bother me so much that Claire was kissing another guy? Another guy. Another guy.

As in…not with me?

And at that moment, realization hit me.

I had a crush on Claire.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.**

**I originally planned for more, but I thought it would be some much better if I split up the jealousy into two chapters.**

**So tell me what you think, by dropping me a review.**

**Thank you! Thank you! SO MUCH for all the reviews. Looking forward to more.**

**Until next Saturday. Next chapter is going to be great. And def. one of the bests in this fic.**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	9. Hurt

**I'm soooo sorry to everyone for not reviewing in over two weeks. I've been busy and extremely lazy. I hope you forgive me for that. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's pretty hard core emotion if I d say so myself. Again, I apologize to those who are extremely disappointed in me and almost cried when I didn't update. SORRY! Forgive me? I'll try harder.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Hurt**_

_**(Two Weeks Later)**_

"Look at them. Holding hands and giggling." I mocked.

"Dude. It's what couples do."

"They are **not **a couple Derrick." I snapped.

"Well, they'll be getting there soon." He said as he shut his locker.

I glared angrily at Claire and Josh, who were standing right by Claire's locker. Josh was leaning over Claire, while she was gazing up at him dreamily. One minute he said something, she laughed and the next she said something and he grins.

"Josh, you're hilarious!" I hear her practically shout.

"Josh, you're bugging the shit out of me." I grumbled.

"If it's bothering you that much, which it obviously is, talk to her about it." Derrick said nicely before we started to walk in the opposite direction.

"It's not bothering me. I just don't think he's good for Claire."

"And you think you are?"

"I never said that." I responded defensively.

"Whatever you say Cam. Just keep me out your little girly Cam moments." Derrick said as we walked into homeroom.

Derrick. I could really love the guy at times, and really hate him. This is a hate time.

--

"_How's the girlfriend doing? You know…Claire?"_

"_Stay away from that little wench."_

"_If it's bothering you so much, go talk to her."_

"_You think you're good for her?"_

_I like Claire. I like her a lot._

_I have a crush on Claire-crush-crush-crush-crush_

_AHHHHHHH!_

I fell asleep at my desk with thoughts of Claire. And that fact that I like her. It was surprising to me that I like her. I mean…she's Claire. Sure she's funny, sweet, fun, friendly, and an overall good person…not to mention beauti- NO! Cam, we are so not going there. Remember! You broke up with her for Alicia. Spicy, hot Spanish beauty Alicia. The flirty curvy girl remember!

I tapped my pencil loudly on the table, annoyed with everyone and everything. I've made a list of the following people I'm angry at:

I' m angry at my brother for thinking Claire and I are still together.

I'm angry at my parents for fighting last night.

I'm angry at Derrick for not being more supportive.

I'm angry at this teacher for being so dam boring.

I'm angry at Josh for being an asshole…and Claire for ignoring me.

And I'm angry at…myself for liking Claire.

I could get over the crush thing. Claire and I could always be good friends and not have awkward stuff to deal with like a relationship. I'd just have to stop noticing the way Claire says things or does things. And that could be easy…right?

Wrong.

Totally and utterly wrong.

But for now, I have to push aside my crush on Claire and fill it with my anger at her. She hasn't talked to me in two fricken weeks! The Rome and Juliet class has been postponed for a while, so I haven't seen her there. She hasn't come over to my house or even invited me to hers. And when I went to Massie's house the other day, she didn't notice me! It's like we've switched roles. And now I'm depressed. It's like I need her to be with my every day. Like an addiction.

Sadness turned to anger, pretty quickly. Now, I was _**pissed**_. I went out of my way to be friends with Claire again so she could treat me like dirt and replace me with Josh. Josh Holtz! And the way she just threw me aside bothers me to the limit. And this is why I'm going to ignore Claire.

--

Josh leaned in and smacked his lips on Claire. His tongue poked through her teeth, which was quite relaxing. Claire scolded herself. No. She bit on his tongue. He yelped back in surprise. He held his tongue and rubbed it.

"What was that for?"

"I told you Josh! We're just friends!" Claire hissed as she slammed her locker shut. She walked away with a huff.

--

"_You're taking me to A Slice in Heaven? How come?" I asked Josh._

"_Can't I take a pretty girl out for dinner?"_

"_Haha." I said before punching his shoulder._

_I was going out to dinner with Josh, a kindofish friend. I thought he'd never want to speak to me after I got back together with Cam in 7__th__ grade. It was also awkward because I wasn't so used to having so many guy friends. I really only wanted one to be my friend, Cam._

"_Before we eat, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure Josh." I said awkwardly, not sure how to answer._

"_Claire, I think you're gorgeous. Can I kiss you?"_

_WHAT THE HELL? Before I could tell him something, he smashed his lips onto mine. I counted inside my head. One…Two…Three. I then yanked away as hard as I could, as smeared the sweat off of my lips. I looked at him in shock._

"_What was that Josh?" I asked him angrily._

"_I thought you liked me." _

"_Well, you thought wrong." I said before storming off. Before I left the door, I looked back and saw Josh looking down in embarrassment. I sighed before I turned back and grabbed Josh's hand. He looked up with a defeated puppy expression._

"_I'm sorry Josh. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Friends?" I asked him sincerely. _

"_Sure." He said with a grin. I smiled as we both exited the pizza place._

--

"Layne, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it doesn't involve you and my brother hooking up, I'm cool."

I laughed before saying, "No, Layne. Thanks though. I was going to ask you a question about Cam."

"As if we don't talk about him enough." Layne said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm not that bad." I said defenselessly. Layne rolled her eyes.

"You don't like…like him do you?"

"No, of course not." I said as I reddened in the face.

"You do don't you?"

"I do not!" I snapped at her.

As I thought more and more about the idea, the more my face turned red. Me and Cam Fisher? My best friend. Haha. Like no way…but I mean it's possible because I'm not ugly or anything. CLAIRE! No! Don't put weird things in your head...

Today's Romeo and Juliet play is going to be awkward.

--

"Did you do it?"

"No kitten. She doesn't like me that way. I tried twice and both times she's rejected me. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she won't. It's not working." Josh nuzzled his head into Alicia's neck.

Alicia yanked Josh away from her neck. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her lap. Without even noticing, a trickle of blood flowed from her thigh. She ignored it easily. Josh tried to pull himself back onto her, but she rejected him. He hung his head as is he failed her.

"I asked you to do one thing, but you couldn't even do that." She partially growled.

She then grinned maliciously. She turned to Josh and stroked his head. He whimpered and gazed up at her like a love struck boy.

"Now now Josh. Everything is going to be okay. I have a major plan up my sleeves. A plan that will work me up to the top without that wench Claire. And Massie." She added.

"Honey, when are you going to break it off with Cam?"

"Soon my pet." She lied through her teeth. Josh seemed satisfied enough.

"Your place tonight?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow." She said distantly before excusing him. Josh walked out of the janitor's closet, leaving Alicia in there by herself.

"By the time my plan's complete. Everyone will e worshiping me, and Claire will be an untouchable."

--

I walked into the drama room with Derrick, already wishing for it to be over. Of course I've skipped out on the last ones, but hey I'm a guy. We can only do so many things.

I ignored Claire, who was sitting on the edge of the stage, waving. She deserved a bit of her own medicine for ignoring me. Luckily for me, we went right into the practice so Claire didn't have a chance to confront me. Although, you could say that practice didn't go much better.

'_What shall I swear by?'I asked her dully._

'_Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self…which is the god of my idolatry. And I'll believe thee.' Claire recited perfectly, her eyes projecting confusion._

'_If my heart's dear love.' I said with hardened emotion._

"Cam? Is something wrong today?" Miss Burns asked.

I shook my head and grinned bitterly and said, "Nothing at all is wrong."

Even though I knew everything was wrong. Claire and Josh was wrong. Claire without me was wrong. Life without Claire was wrong. But life with Claire…hurt.

"I think I'm catching something. Can I be excused?"I said, trying my best to sound sick.

Both directors looked at each other and sighed. "Yes, Mr. Fisher." Without another word, I walked off the stage and smiled briefly. I lugged my backpack over my shoulder and slammed the door angrily behind me.

"At least that's over wit-

I was interrupted by Claire. "Cam! Wait up!"

I didn't stop walking. Why should I anyway? It's not like she's been paying any attention to me. Instead of stopping, I kept walking. Her footsteps were now jogging behind me. I felt a tug at my shoulder which finally made me turn around.

"What?"

"What's your deal?" She asked me in confusion.

"Mine? So now you're talking to me. Good to know." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Cam I haven't talked to you in a while. I've just been so busy and you-

"With Josh." I added.

"Excuse me?" Claire demanded in disbelief.

"Never mind." O said grumpily before turning around and walking back down the hall.

"No. Come back here." She demanded. When I didn't, she ran after me. I felt a hard tug and then I was facing her.

Her whole face defined anger at this point. Her eyes showed confused, but her face was bright red. Her eyes were narrowed, which was perfectly in line with her eyebrows. Her head was held high, and her grip on my shoulder was strong. Two could play that game. I equally matched her look, which managed to shock her. Take that Claire.

"What did you say?" She asked me coldly.

"Oh did I say something? I thought I was being given the silent treatment."

"Cam, I told you I'm sorry. What did you say about Josh?"

"No need to be defensive. I just said you were throwing yourself at him." I said cockily.

"Are you calling me a slut?" She raised her voice in disbelief.

"Not directly, no." I raised my voice, and blurted out what I was thinking. Shit. I did not just say that.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted at me. Hurt was shown in her eyes, but it was hidden pretty well. She looked pissed off.

"Believe it toots."

"You **bastard!**" She hissed at me.

"Where's Josh Claire? Waiting at your house for a show?" I asked her, angry at her last comment.

"For all you know,** yes**!" Claire shouted at me.

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Jealous much?" She asked edgily.

"Of that tool? That's a laugh." I said bitterly.

"**Fine Cam! Have it your way! I'm gonna go home and hang with Josh since you're being an ass!" **She screamed in my face.

She turned to leave and started walking angrily down the hallway. She took one last hurtful glance at me. Before I knew it, she was jogging back towards me.

"I'm sorry Cam for ignoring you. Can we put this past us?" She asked me, her voice cracking slightly. She tried to hug me, but I pushed her away.

I was confused and hurt. And Claire was hurting me. No…I couldn't do this. Not with her. She took my friendship and threw it away as if it were worth nothing. She treated me like dirt. And tore me apart for a bit. I was going to let that happen…I couldn't let that happen.

If we were friends again, everything would go back to normal. Except Josh would be around a lot. And I would have to deal with that. And on top of that my feelings for Claire. My undenying feelings of….

No. We can't be friends. I don't think I can be friends with Claire anymore. It'd be too weird. I broke up with her a year ago. And now she's dating someone else. No. Cam. You have to say no. Make it convincing too.

"No Claire."

"Cam what are you saying?" She asked hurtfully.

"I'm saying I don't want to be friends anymore. You're a terrible friend and a person. You don't know how to treat a person. **Claire Lyons, I hate you." **I said with no emotion.

"I can't believe you're telling me this." She said tearfully as her eyes became watery. She turned and ran down the hallway.

"Claire" I cried out, with my voice cracking. I put my head in my hands. I kicked the locker by me, angrily. Upset, I slid down the locker, landing in a sitting position. I look shamefully down at the floor. A tear slid down my cheek as I began to cry silently.

I didn't hate Claire. Not one bit.

In fact, it was the exact opposite.

I loved her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. A lot more dramatic things are going to be happening. Especially, in the next couple of chapters.**

**BUM BUM DUM! Claire and Cam back to where they started. Not friends anymore. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Update hopefully Saturday.**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	10. Bad News

_**Chapter 10: Bad News**_

Breathe in. Breathe out.

One. Two. Three.

The walls were caving in on me. I kept my eyes on the icy ground floor, praying for a guardian angel. No such luck. The walls were still closing in on me. I had no control. I watched as the ceiling started to move downward and the floors were getting higher. This was the end. I was going to die. Squeezed into a tight box until there was no ME left.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. I counted slowly and cautiously in my head. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.....

A piercing scream startled me. It was so full of pain and sorrow. It was crying for help. It was the scream of a dying girl. A familiar dying girl.

I opened my eyes in surprise and found a body slumped against the wall on the other side of the closing-in room. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, trying to adjust to the light. And then I realized…there was no light. I squinted and suddenly recognized the body. Claire. I crawled quickly over to her, calling out her name urgently. When she didn't respond, I felt my heart stop beating.

I shook her unusually hard. Nothing. Not even a flutter of an eye. I cried her name repeatedly, asking for luck to be on my side. Not even a four leaf clover could help me now.

I heard another scream. I looked down, expecting it to be Claire, but it wasn't Claire's body. It was mine. The walls finally closed in on me…allowing the darkness to take over…and the screams to stop.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I gasped as I woke up to the sound of the alarm coming from my clock. I hoped out of bed, glad to be rid of my sticky sheets. I put a hand on my face and wiped away the sweat that was caused by my nightmare. I glanced over at the clock. 7 o'clock.

It wasn't even a school day. And I sure didn't set up this clock. This could only leave one culprit. Harris.

I shuffled out of bed, and threw on a new t shirt and sweats. I walked down the steps, somewhat relived from waking up. But then again, Harris better have a good reason as to why he set up my alarm clock on a Saturday morning.

I heard loud whispers coming from the kitchen. One voice coming from my father. And the other coming from Harris.

"You can't do this to us, Dad. Especially not now. Cam's having a rough time at school and so am I. We need you."

"I'm sorry son, but I have to do this. It's best for the family."

"Dad, don't give me that bull shit. Please don't lie to me." Harris pleaded.

I crept behind the kitchen wall and listened to their conversation. What were they talking about?

"I'm sorry son, but I'm going on a business trip and I'll be gone for a bit." Mr. Fisher said impatiently.

"Business trip my ass. Just admit it Dad." Harris raised his voice.

"Admit what son?" Mr. Fisher asked, also raising his voice.

"You are pathetic. I'm ashamed to call you my Dad. You're gonna hurt us Dad…you and your piece of shit."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Mr. Fisher said angrily.

"I'll talk about her anyway I want to. You're cheating on Mom with her." Harris shouted angrily.

"This discussion has ended Harris. Go to your room."

I felt a large lump in my throat…similar to when I hurt Claire yesterday. My Dad was cheating on my Mom?

"Is it true?" I croaked as I walked into the kitchen.

Harris' face was red and his eyes were bloodshot. It looked like he had been crying. He was sitting at the table, right across from my Dad. Mom was at work. Luckily. I walked up to my Dad and used all the confidence I had left.

"Is it true?"

My Dad looked ashamed and didn't look me in the eye. I glared angrily down at him, not even bothering to wipe away the tear I had shed. I slammed my fist against the table and demanded angrily "Tell me!"

"Cam, you have to let me explain." I heard him plead.

"No. I don't ever want to hear your excuses ever again. In fact, I'd rather you didn't talk ever again. You need to stop seeing this whore and go back to loving Mom." I yelled at him. Tears were now flying down my cheeks. I felt Harris place a hand on my shoulder. I yanked it off, harder than I intended.

"And you. Why the hell didn't you tell me? Why is this family so fucking messed up?" I shouted before walking out the side door and slamming it.

I didn't know where I was going. But I had to get out of there. I jumped on my bike and ignored my brother's calling after me. I needed to bike somewhere far away. Somewhere my family wouldn't find me. Places ran through my mind. Derrick's…no. Josh's…hell no. Park…too obvious. Beach…too crowded. I grinned bitterly when I realized my destination.

Peterson's pier.

When I arrived, I threw my bike lazily against the tree. As I walked toward the end of the pier, I gazed at the sight before me. The birds were flying and calling out to each other in rhythm. The clouds were dancing in the crystal blue sky. There were no boats on the lake, but it was still gorgeous with its features and colors.

I sighed as I plopped my butt on the pier. I looked down, into my lap, and began to think about my family. Thinking about it brought misery abrupt. My family was always perfect. We were so close a year back. Nothing could separate us…not even Harris's wild girlfriends that my parents disapproved of. Y parents were close. They were always flirting and holding hands…I had to tell them to stop because it was sickening me.

Then one day, the fighting started. I wasn't sure what it was about. I thought it was just another ordinary couple problem. It shouldn't have been serious and I still think it wasn't. But then the fighting continued and worsened throughout this year. Between my mom and dad, my dad and Harris, and mom and Harris. It just became too much. And I couldn't handle it.

I usually stayed over at Derrick's when the fighting became ugly. It tore my heart to see my family fighting like this. But not as bad as today.

I actually can feel my heart ripping.

I'm not a dramatic kind of guy, but one guy can take so much. Let's review the details.

My best friend likes my supposed friend

My girlfriend is an ego maniac groupie

I told my best friend I hated her

I realized I was in love with my best friend and I tore her heart, tearing mine

My Dad is cheating on my Mom

Life is beautiful no?

And then things became worse. Way worse. I wondered why this place was so familiar…other than when Derrick and I used to come throw peddles into the water when we were kids. This is the place where-where…

Serena died.

Serena was my baby sister. Emphasize on the was. I've been trying to cover up her death for years, until one day I actually convinced myself it didn't happen.

But it did.

And I was the cause of her death. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I recalled the last moment of her life.

"_Cam, whats the wawter like?"_

"_Serena, why don't you try it yourself?" The 7 year old Cam grinned lazily at her. _

_Serena's face brightened when she heard this. The three year old jumped up and down, excitedly, causing her jet black curls to bounce. Her blue eyes sparkled as she giggled. The younger Cam took enjoyment into watching his sister. His younger sister. She was his prized possession. He loved looking after her and caring for her. She was his best friend. The only one that understood him, other than Derrick. _

"_Want me to teach you how to swim?"_

"_Suwwrre."_

_Cam held Serena's hand as they walked down the pier. At the very tip of it, Cam and Serena sat down. Cam lowered himself from the stairs and helped Serena into the water. She smiled widely as he held her carefully in the water. She splashed him, causing him to laugh. _

"_Cam, where are you?" He heard his mother call. _

"_Right here mommy. What do you need?"_

"_Will you help load this into the car? We're gonna leave soon."_

"_Sure mommy." Cam yelled before turning back to a frowning Serena._

"_What's wrong sis?"_

"_Me wanna stay here."_

_Cam looked uneasy about this, but finally shook his head yes. "I guess. But promise me you'll hold onto the rail."_

_She nodded quickly._

"_Okay. Now stay here. I'll be right back."_

_Cam hoisted himself out of the water and hurried to help his mom. As soon as he was done, his mother asked him where his sister was. "I'll go find her mommy." Cam ran down the pier, excited to see his sister swimming. He poked his down toward the water._

"_Serena, time to-_

_And time stopped._

_She was gone. Cam called out her name over and over again, his voice straining even more each time. He finally yelled for his parents and explained that his sister was gone. His mother started to bawl while his father dialed 911. The 10 year old Harris looked frightened._

_The next few hours were a blur. The police showed up and so did the fire department. After a long search, a body was brung up from the bottom of the ocean._

_Lying with her face down in the water, the pale colored child was not moving. As she was brought up, Cam choked on his tears. His parents were shaking his sister. The fire department was draining all the water out of her body._

_But her body was still pale. Her eyes and mouth were shut. And her body was lifeless. There wasn't a single operating part of her body. She was dead._

She had drowned. And it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have left her there by herself.

I blamed myself for her death. Until eventually I couldn't feel a thing in my body. I felt like my parents and brother eventually forgot she ever existed…and I tried to do the same. And it worked for a while until now.

The one place I could never be happy.

The lake's waves were now crashing angrily against the pier, matching the stormy gray sky. The clouds were now dark and heavy along with the mournful cries of the birds.

Did I mention it was raining? No…well it is.

The clouds were crying tears for Serena. For me. For my sorrow.

And then I couldn't help it.

I started to sob…loudly. And I didn't care who heard me. My life was pointless. Was there a point in living? I questioned myself this over and over again as I continued to cry.

--

"Do you know where he might be?"

"I'm sorry Harris, but no."

"Well he ran away crying. And I just thought-well…if you see him, can you call me?" He asked urgently.

"Sure."

Click.

I knew exactly where he was.

--

I walked down the pier, watching the moves of the shaking boy at the end of the pier. He was shaking uncontrollably, crying his eyes out. His sobs could be heard from a mile. It could break any heart.

I sat down next to him and tilted his face up. His gazed at me in disbelief and continued to cry. I opened my arms and braced myself as he cried into my shoulder. I squeezed him tight, making sure I wouldn't let him go.

"I'm so sorry Claire."

"I know." I said tearfully, starting to cry with the crying boy.

Happy Birthday Serena.

* * *

**K well updating times are gonna be weird since I have a ton of stuff coming up. Especially finally exams…which if I ace I get a laptop…so I can update whenever I want.**

**Updates won't be just on Sat.'s anymore. It could be any time a weekend. So there's your warning.**

**So if I don't update Sat, don't freak out. There's always Sunday.**

**So tell me what you think. Sorry it was short but I had to reveal more of Cam's past. **

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	11. Affection

_**Chapter 11: Affection**_

Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the dimmed light. Her eyes were coated with black eyeliner and sparkly eyes shadow. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her lips were puffy and pink. Her milky blonde hair was curled to match her blue halter dress. The top of her dress was navy, but then it turned pure blue from the sash and down. Her heels were silver and strappy. She looked like an Angel.

"How's my gorgeous best friend doing?" I purred, earning a laugh and a blush from Claire.

"Depends. Want to dance Cam? I'm sure my date won't mind."

The annual spring fling dance. I was hoping Claire would ask me, but she didn't. Instead my girlfriend asked me to go with her. This was the first time of the night that she wasn't clinging to my arm. And Claire finally appears, without Josh, and we start talking.

"My date will, but she's the bathroom so let's go hit the dance floor."

I grab her hand and led her out to the dance floor. As soon as Claire and I get on the dance floor, the fast upbeat song stops and a slow song comes on. I glance nervously at Claire, whose looking around awkwardly. I place my hands around her waist, which seems to surprise her, but she still places her hands around my neck. We sway to the song, looking into each other's eyes. Her blue eyes were relaxed, and I could detect a sign of happiness. I wonder what my two different colored eyes were giving off.

"Hmph. Mind if I cut in?" A nasal voice screeched form behind us.

"Not now Alicia. I'm dancing with Claire." I say gently, not taking my eyes off of Claire which makes her smile. I hear Alicia whining behind me.

I suddenly feel Claire being ripped away from me. I watched her in the arms of Josh, swaying. She was throwing me an apologetic look. I watched her dance with Josh, her eyes locked on me the whole time. I felt Alicia throw her arms around me and we started to dance, but I never looked her in the eye. All I could see were two pools of angelic blue.

As soon as the song ended, I excused myself from a needy Alicia and looked for Claire on the dance floor. When I couldn't find her, I decided to leave. She was probably hanging out with Josh somewhere, to my dismay.

I opened the double doors and entered the hallway. When I turned left, my eyes lite up in anger. Josh had Claire pushed against the wall forcefully kissing her. I watched Claire struggling to get out of his python tight grip. Her eyes pleaded me to help her. I ran over to Josh and threw him off of Claire.

"You've got nerve Holtz. Haven't you gotten the clue yet? Claire doesn't like you." I shouted at Josh, who was slumped against the lockers, right where I threw him.

"Think about it Cam. Kissing her, her moans filling your throat before you reach down her shirt-

Punch. I punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. And that was right before Josh and I got into a huge fist fight. Claire was screaming at me to stop…and I wanted to. I really did. I kicked him hard in the gut before I turned away from Josh. I walked over to Claire and took her hand and led her outside. She gazed into my eyes.

"You're hurt Cam." She said worriedly, gazing down at my arm which now contained a bleeding gash.

"It's nothing Claire."

"That's not nothing." She replied as she tore off a part of her dress and wrapped the gash with her dress.

"Thanks." I said half-heartedly.

"I should be the one thanking you. Josh was trying to get me to make out with him." She said nervously, and sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah, and when I see him tomorrow, he's a dead man. He won't touch you ever again. I'll make sure of that." I said while grinding my teeth together.

"Looks like I have a body guard." She said with a smile as she linked arms with me.

"Yep, no guy will ever touch you again." Cam said smiling at her.

"You sure about that?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"Positive."

No one's going to touch _my Claire._ Not anymore. I looked over. If only she knew how much I loved her.

X

I jumped out of Harris's car, fully prepared to my job to protect Claire. My eyes squinted when the sunlight hit my bare eyes. I threw on my shades and swung my backpack over my leather jacket with the word Fisher imprinted on the bag. I shut the door and then swiftly opened the back door, letting Claire out. I offered my hand, which she took and jumped down from the car. I grabbed her hand and spun her around so I could close the door and then we both, hand in hand, walked towards school. (**Author's Note: Cam Fisher=A Knight in Shinning Armor)**

"What a Romeo." Harris muttered before driving away.

All eyes were on Cam and Claire, walking into the school. Claire was blushing, knowing that Cam was looking absolutely mysterious…but in a sexy way. She didn't admit it aloud, but she was glad SHE was the one holding his hand.

"Cam, everyone's staring at us." Claire muttered nervously.

"Let them. They have nothing better to do." He said as he flashed a grin a Derrick, but did not say hi or anything. He just walked with Claire into the building, with his friends gaping at him. And about everyone else in the school.

"Outta boy Cam. Told you he'd get Claire." Derrick remarked to Kemp, who just grinned.

"Since when did Cam become incredibly delicious?" Dylan squealed, who Kristen seconded that opinion.

"I agree. Fisher is hot." Massie said, staring in amazement after the two that just walked in. The boys pouted, but not as bad as Derrick.

"Alicia's going to be pissed." Massie said with a snicker, before her friends joined her into entering the building. The boys trailed after her.

X

As Claire was grabbing her books from her locker, Cam leaned against the one adjacent to hers. He gazed at the boys gaping at Claire, and growled. He shut Claire's locker with ease and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall.

"What was that for? I didn't get all my books Cam."

"Sorry but those guys down there were gaping at you." Cam said jealously.

"Are you jealous Cam Fisher?" Claire asked slyly, looking over at him as they continued to walk the halls, surrounded by whispers and stares.

"Me? Jealous? In the same sentence? Impossible. Why? Do you want me to be?" He asked with a sly smile.

Claire flushed. "Not at all."

"Whatever you say Claire Bear." Cam added with a scoff as they entered her class. He kissed her cheek and left swiftly.

"Claire Bear?" Claire muttered to herself, placing a hand on the cheek Cam just kissed. She blushed madly and took her seat.

_He hasn't called me that since we broke up last year._

X

A vicious scream echoed through the halls as Alicia played the video she had just received on her phone. It was a video of her boyfriend, getting out of the car, hands intwined with Claire Lyons. The biggest **BITCH** of the planet. In her opinion.

Alicia snarled and snapped her phone shut. She threw it against the wall with all her might, making it break in half.

_Daddy will get me a new one. I've got better things to worry about. Like this Claire/Cam disaster. _

"This fucking blonde is going to regret it." Alicia growled before fixing her hair and making her way to class.

X

**Leesh. Can we talk before lunch? **

**Sure Cammy. I need to share something with you too.**

**K, Benches at 11**

X

Cam scuffed his feet against the newly green grass. He paced back in froth wondering how he was going to do this. How in the world can you tell the hottest girl in school you don't want to go out with her anymore?

Cam looked up when he smelled Alicia's spicy Angel perfume. Alicia walked towards him, swinging her hips looking lusty. Her black hair was swishing behind her, matching her fierce brown eyes which flickered flirtatiously at me. And then I thought about Alicia. Was I really going to do this? She was going to kill me. But every single guy in the school will be happy. And I'll be a step closer to Claire.

"Hey Leesh." I said as I greeted her with a hug. She turned it around and kissed me, trying to insert her tongue in my mouth. I pulled back and sat on the bench. It's not the same…

"Whatdya wanna talk about?" She asked, sitting in my lap, snapping her gum at me. I pushed her gently off, earning a pout from her.

"Alicia, I asked you to meet me here because…here it goes. I want to break up." I said, turning to look at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me and started to snicker. "Nice joke Cam."

"It's not a joke. I want to break up." I told her seriously. Her amused look turned into anger.

"You know Cam. I could have any guy in this school and I chose you. You're making a big mistake." She spat at me.

"I'm sure you could, so give them a chance. The truth is I'm just not that into you." Cam said trying to be nice about it.

"Cam, you're making a **big** mistake. You know that right? You know you're in love with me." She said as she purred into his ear.

"I'm not in love with you Alicia. I'm sorry, but it's over." Cam stood up to leave.

"But Cammy! What about those times we fooled around at my house or in Harris's car. Didn't that mean anything to you?"

Cam stayed silent, trying not to make Alicia feel worse. Alicia's pained expression soon turned into a vengeful one.

"It's because of that whore _Claire_ right? What do you see in her? She snarled.

Cam looked back at Alicia angrily. "Alicia, I broke up with you because you're a _cold hearted bitch_ and you don't care about anyone. Just if you're okay and having fun. So screw this relationship. I **never** had feelings for you."

He started to leave and called out, "Claire is **twice** the better person than you."

He headed into the cafeteria.

Alicia sat there and let Cam's words hit her heart. A tear fell from her right eye. She wiped it away angrily. She stared at Cam leaving. She squeezed her hands into fists, but then dropped them.

She had loved Cam Fisher. He was the perfect boyfriend and treated her like a person. A person who was beautiful on the inside and not just the outside. And she had officially lost him.

_Cold Hearted Bitch_

_Don't care about anyone but yourself_

_So screw this_

_I never liked you _

Alicia then let out a little defeated scream. She picked up her bag and forced herself to stop crying. She recollected herself and started heading towards the cafeteria.

She wasn't out of the game yet. Cam would be hers again. She would make sure of that.

And Claire would be out of the picture soon enough.

X

"Did you hear? Alicia and Cam broke up!"

"Yeah dawg! Alicia is finally mine!"

"Not unless you fight me for her!"

"And Cam is on the market!"

"He's looking_ hotter_ than before! Is that even possible? I WANT HIM!"

"You're going to have to wait your turn. I'm next in line if Alicia is out of the picture."

"No way. I heard he broke up with Alicia because of his feelings for Claire!"

"I heard Claire and Cam were getting back together!"

"Well, I heard Josh and Alicia were hooking up behind Cam's back and he finally found out."

"That's not what I heard. Cam told off Alicia and said he rather be with Claire."

"I bet Alicia's pissed."

Everyone stopped whispering to stare at Cam, who was holding hands with Claire again, walking down the hall. Claire was laughing with Cam about something their history professor did today.

"He was totally sweating when you put him on the spot." Claire said as she continued to laugh heartily.

"I know right?" Cam said twitching and widening his eyes, imitating his professor which made Claire crack up.

Ruining their fun, Layne approached Claire taking a sip of her gogurt. Claire stopped laughing to smell Layne's horribly smelling yogurt in a stick form. Claire coughed while Cam scrunched his nose.

"What is that?" Cam asked with disgust.

"Layne's favorite new food." Claire answered.

"Claire, can we talk?" Layne asked hurriedly.

"Sure." Claire said, which made Layne look over at Cam.

"I get it. I'm leaving." Cam said before leaving. He muttered girls and shook his head as he jogged to catch up with Derrick.

"What's up Layne?"

"You've been avoiding me lately. How come? Getting back with the Massie clones?"

Claire laughed and shook her head no. "I haven't talked to Massie in like a month."

"Then why haven't you been sitting with us at lunch? We miss you Claire." Layne said sadly.

Claire saddened. "I'm sorry Layne. I've been busy with Cam lately."

"So I've heard."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. See you in art." Layne said before leaving.

"Layne." Claire called after her a few times. She sighed and made a plan in her head to make it up to Layne.

X

I waited for Claire outside of her class and grinned when her eyes met mine. She linked arms with me, not the usually "friendly" hand touvhing gesture.

"Hey bodyguard." She said trying to smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as they made their way out of school.

"Nothing. Well, it's just…Layne is upset that I haven't been sitting with her lately."

"Oh, well maybe she can sit with us tomorrow. No one will mind Claire." I said, lifting up my sunglasses to gaze at her.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked noticing we weren't walking towards Harris's car.

"Shhh! It's a secret." I said with a smile taking her behind the school building, leading her up a stair case. When we finally reached the creaky metal door, I pulled it open for her and lead her up the stairs.

"Where are we going Cam?" Claire asked with smile.

"You'll see." I said before opening the doors and meeting a hot blast of humidity.

Claire gasped. "Oh wow."

We were on top of the school, at the edge. Claire and gazed over the school's backyard and found the pond laying gently on the green cut grass.

"How did you know about this place?" Claire asked me.

I shrugged and grinned. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?" She asked me.

"I don't know if you heard, but I broke up with Alicia."

"Yeah, I heard. Good. I never liked her." Claire shook her head and scowled. I laughed.

"I did it for two reasons. One, she was a bitch." I said with goofily, which made Claire laugh. My hand then propped her chin up so that her eyes were in line with mine. I smiled gently at her, my eyes staring at the bets girl in the world, standing in her beauty before me. She blushed.

"And two. There was someone else."

I leaned in and kissed Claire lightly, which she returned. It seemed like the kiss lasted for ages between us two, but then Claire pulled back. She looked confused at her actions. She turned on her heel and exited through the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. We just had final exams and graduation is tomorrow, which I'm reading at. (gulp)**

**So that was the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it because I worked hard on it to make my readers happy.**

**I'll update whenever I have time!**

**Thanks for the adding "My Wish" to your alerts and favorites**

**And for those of you who added me, I'm blushing over here. Really I am.**

**Please review!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	12. Caught Between A Lie and the Truth

_**Chapter 12: Caught Between A Lie and The Truth**_

Life was like a board game, in Claire Lyons's opinion. Life is enormous and filled with lucky cards and pretty suckish ones. It was filled with hard obstacles and also free passes through dramatic deep waters. Depending on your fate, you could win or have to jump back to start, with other opponents.

That's exactly how Claire Lyons felt. She was a piece on a board game, preferably a blue one. She started out okay… moving from Florida to Westchester was where her life has begun to spin out of proportion. Instead of making normal friends and hiding in other's shadows, she chose the Pretty Committee. A wrong turn in the board game.

She passed go and collected her brand new boyfriend Cam Fisher, but also picked up the "break up" card several times after. And now, the board game has taken an unexpected turn. Claire Lyons has just picked up the "Achieve Feelings" card.

She had feelings for Cam.

Even after he broke her heart, stomped all over it by going out with her "supposed friend". She tried to make it up to herself by surrounding herself with Layne and the 'different' way of life. Eventually her past caught up to her and dragged her backwards. Right to the beginning. The starting point.

Claire Lyons, a very frustrated player in the game of life, was lying on top of her lemony yellow bedspread. She faced the ceiling, trying to distract herself by counting the marked lines. Giving up completely, she sighed and reached for her plushy pillow. She held up the pillow and screamed in to it. After a few seconds, Claire realized her parents were still in bed, so she gave up…once again.

"Why do things always have to be complicated?" She muttered to herself in annoyance.

A loud beeping noise came from her computer, sitting on top of her pure white desk. She stared at her computer for a few seconds, hoping the beeping would stop. But it didn't. Text messages were flying in. Annoyed, Claire jumped up from her lazy position and walked over to the computer, zombie-like.

**Six new messages. Three from Massie. Two from Cam. One from Layne.**

Claire ignored the first two and then clicked on the chat box that opened up Layne's text.

**Hey I heard…can I come over?**

Confused, Claire cracked her fingers and began to type rapidly on the keyboard.

**Heard what? By the way, it's like 11 at night**

**It's about what happened on the room…can I come? I'll be super sneaky.**

Claire bit her lip and rolled her eyes carelessly. Even though it was late, Claire wanted to hear about what Layne heard.

**I guess. Be quick sneaky fox :-)**

Claire then clicked the red X button and opened the one with three messages from Massie. She sure was demanding…

**Kuh-laire, we need to talk.**

**Claire, I see the light on in your room….**

**Kuh-laire! COME TO ROOM PRONTO SO WE CAN TALK **

Claire rolled her eyes. There was nothing to tell. At least…not yet. She quickly shut off her light, hoping Massie would quit texting her. She then flicked the lamp light on, receiving a blue tinted glow. As the mouse was directly over Cam's chat room, Claire began to feel nervous. She had run out of the building as soon as Cam kissed her because it made her feel confused and awkward. She wasn't sure what Cam was going to say. Maybe, that it was a mistake and they can go back to being friends again? Claire's stomach churned. She _hoped _he wouldn't want to. She scolded herself for wanting more. Cam broke her heart a while ago. He had his chance. And that chance was up. For good.

But why did she feel like kissing his tender lips again?

She clicked on the box rapidly, pulling up the screen. Her eyes scanned the screen. Her eyes squinted in disappointment.

**Hey Claire, whats up?**

**Wanna hit the arcade this weekend?**

Why wasn't he asking her about the kiss? Claire typed back.

**Sounds kool. Anything else you wanna say? **

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk, waiting for him to respond. Instead she was met with a knock at her window, making her fall out of her chair from the scare. She looked up to see Layne motioning for her to let her in. Claire gave Layne and evil glare, wondering why Layne had to go and scare her like that. She finally opened the window after a few hard tugs, and helped push Layne through it.

"You really need a backdoor." Layne commented wearily, dusting the invisible dirt off of her clothes.

"I'll keep that in mind." Claire said with a weak smile.

"We need to talk about this Cam thing." Layne said, her eyes flickering dangerously. Claire could tell it wasn't good news.

Claire glided over to her computer and lowered the screen, hoping Layne didn't catch it. Lucky for her, Layne was too busy patting the empty spot on Claire's bed, beckoning for Claire to sit down. As soon as Claire sat down, Layne searched Claire's face intensely for clues but gave up when Claire gave her a 'what are you doing' stare.

"Tell me exactly what happened on the roof earlier."

"Nothing really. Cam just showed me the view and then he-

Gesturing with her hands, Layne motioned for Claire to spit it out. Claire took a death breath and said, "He kissed me."

Layne shook her head, disapprovingly, and then turned to look at Claire. "And then what?"

"I ran. I was too confused about what was happening." Claire replied, staring down at her lap, avoiding Layne's gaze.

"Good girl." Layne said patting her back, encouragingly.

"The thing is…even though I was confused and didn't understand what was going on, I felt my stomach knot until they became butterflies. My hands became all clammy and my heart beat was slower. Which could only mean one thing, Layne…I have feelings for Cam…again." Claire finished with a sad sigh.

After looking at Layne, Claire continued with, "I don't want to like him because I know things are screwed up between us…but I can't help it Layne."

"Want me to give you an honest opinion?" Layne asked her, earning a nod from Claire.

"You were totally in love with this guy two years ago until he made out with Alicia right in front of you, making you two break up. He never said a word to you last year or showed any emotion towards you until now right?" Claire nodded miserably.

"And then he kisses you **JUST AFTER** he breaks up with Alicia. And you're probably hoping he likes you right?" Claire nodded, and looked up at Layne.

"You know what I say Claire? Screw him? He's screwing with you isn't he? Just like he did two years ago. He's trying to win you back to prove he can and to show you off to his little soccer friends. I'd give it a few weeks before he makes out with some other girl, leaving you devastated like two years ago."

Claire repeated Layne's words in her head. She was right. He was screwing with her. And **no one** screws with Claire Lyons. Claire clenched her fists as she boiled up with anger. Her angelic face flashed anger and hurt as it turned red. "You're right Layne. If that jerk thinks he can have a second chance, then he's losing it."

"That's my girl." Layne announced proudly before punching her fist in the air. After saying goodbye to Claire, Layne left without another word.

Claire walked over to her computer and pulled up the screen desperately.

**Oh yeah. Do you think we'll win the game Friday? **

Claire gazed angrily at those words. Who was she kidding? Cam didn't like her. So she wouldn't either. She slammed her computer shut before getting ready for bed.

X

"We need to talk."

Cam groaned when Derrick stood at the top of the school's stairs with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face.

"What about D?" Cam asked as Derrick pulled him onto the stairs with him.

"You know. About you and Claire."

Cam winced at those words. Him and Claire. Never meant to be. Obviously Claire just wanted to stay friends since she ran out on the kiss they shared yesterday. And it was so nice to feel her plump pink lips against hi-

"She doesn't like me that way." Cam answered coldly, not wanting to talk about it.

Derrick's expression softened. "Really dude? That bites. I thought she was into you."

"Nah man. She ran out on me. I feel like an ass now. She doesn't have feelings for me." Cam said sulkily, going into a bad mood he made himself swear he wouldn't. What's another broken promise right?

"Her loss right man?" Derrick said, sticking out his fists. Cam punched them weakly.

"Right." He said as the two of them headed inside for school. He couldn't help but think it was **HIS** loss and not Claire's…

X

"We need to talk."

Claire avoided meeting Massie's dangerous stare as the brunette alpha pulled her aside. She sat on the bench, looking as supreme as ever. She never lost her alpha ways, just gained a heart. Claire joined her, still avoiding her flickering amber eyes.

"About what?" She said, making eye contact with the floor.

"The kiss yesterday."

"Not you too." Claire said with a groan. "What's done is done. Cam and I are just friends." She said, starting to get up from the bench, only to be yanked back down by Massie.

"That's a lie Kuh-laire. I saw you two kissing, personally. It looked really real…" She said with a sincere tone.

"It looked special and romantic. I think there's something there." She added gently.

Claire's mind flashed back to the kiss. It was sweet and romantic. Just like Cam.

"It was…but Cam and I shouldn't be together." Even she, herself, didn't believe that statement.

"Are you kidding Claire? It's like the fates are making sure you two get a second chance at each other and don't tell yourself anything other than that."

"He'll just…break my heart again." Claire heard her voice crack. Massie's hardened eyes softened. She took hold of Claire' s hand.

"Derrick broke my heart too Claire. But we fixed things and I think…I'm in love with him."

Claire glanced over at Massie in disbelief, and was shocked when her feelings looked real. "You really are, aren't you?" Massie nodded shyly.

"I haven't told anyone, but you Claire."

"You should tell Derrick."

"Look Claire. This isn't about Derrick and me or anyone else. It's about you. You're my best friend…and I want to see you happy. I think Cam Fisher is the ticket to happiness." Massi declared, patting Claire's thigh.

Claire blushed when she realized how special Cam made her feel.

"I think…I will." Claire heard herself say slowly.

"That's my girl!" Massie said throwing her fist in the air. Déjàvu much?

X

"Claire, can we talk?"

"Are you going to insult me again Alicia. Cause I think I'd rather skip that." Claire replied icily with a comeback.

"No, it's about Cam…" She said gently. Claire turned around to look at her.

Alicia and her were alone in the hallway, which was probably not such a good idea. Alicia could try to kill her. It was only a little bit after class was dismissed. The halls were empty of kids, who were now probably in the cafeteria...along with the teachers. "What about?" Claire asked Alicia, suspiciously.

Alicia actually looked on the verge of tears. "I just wanted..t-t-too say-y, that I'm sor-r-ry-y." She choked out, letting tears fall out of her eyes.

Claire softened and shook her head, motioning for her to continue.

"Y-yy-ou won h-him fair and square C-lll-ai-rr-ee." She said with sniffles caught at her throat.

Claire looked utterly surprised, especially when Claire was handed a note. "It's from Cam. He told he'd forgive me if he gave me this. Wh-hat a guy?" Alicia tried to keep her voice even.

Claire took the note and opened it.

**Meet me behind the dumpsters after school. We need to talk Claire Bear. ******

**-C**

Claire tried not to squeal, for Alicia's sake. She turned to look at the sobbing Spanish beauty. "I'm sorry Alicia." Claire said sincerely before giving her a tight hug.

"You're t-oo nn-ice Claire." She said before Claire pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. She then walked away.

Alicia waited until Claire left to wipe away her fake tears. Josh, hiding behind the lockers, came out and handed her tissues. Alicia rejected them and wrapped her arms around Josh.

"Claire's an idiot. As if I would apologize."

And then Alicia left, clinging to Josh, swinging her hips suggestively.

It helped to be a good actress.

X

Cam walked out the school door and headed for the Dumpsters. He got a note from Claire earlier today saying she wanted to meet him by the dumpsters "to talk". He had a bad feeling about this. He had a feeling he was about to get dumped on his ass.

He cursed to himself silently, before arriving there.

"Looking for someone?"

Cam turned around to find Alicia leaning against the wall with her cat like smile. Her brown eyes danced deliciously and her hips swung sexily as she walked towards him. Cam stiffened when she ruffled his hair.

"Actually yeah. I'm supposed to meet Claire here." Alicia pouted and moved backwards.

"You know Cam. I'm sorry about the way I treated you and Claire. I apologized to her this afternoon."She said gently. Cam raised his eyebrows, daring her to tell him more. He didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm serious…Cam, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me for being a bitch?"Alicia asked him, tears threatening to fall.

Cam looked over at her, feeling sorry. He acted like a jerk when breaking up with her. Even though she was mean, she didn't deserve that. Cam felt guilt rising up when the first tear fell off of Alicia's face. He leaped towards her and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed quietly. He rubbed her back soothingly yet awkwardly, hoping she'd leave. Which made him feel guiltier.

"If you ever need anything, just ask okay?" Cam said politely as she pulled back from her teary hug. She wiped her eyes and smiled genuinely.

"I do need something actually."

X

Claire felt giddy as she rounded the corner of the building, excited to see Cam. She glanced down at the note, even though she memorized the words perfectly. Her eyes looked up when she was nearing the dumpsters.

She had taken the time to pull her hair down and redo her makeup. She wanted to look good when she accepted Cam's request of going out. She even practiced a few times in the bathroom.

As her eyes took in the sight before her, the note flew out of her hand. Her insides started to shake and her eyes became watery. Her stomach twisted unhealthy, and her feet froze. Her beautiful blue eyes changed into fear and hurt.

Cam Fisher was kissing Alicia Rivera.

Claire let out a sob before running off.

* * *

_**That's it for today. I can't believe it's already Thursday. **_

_**I stayed up for two hours more than I usually would have.**_

_**I hoped you liked the chapters!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. I'll reply back this time…I promise.**_

_**Look for another update next week or maybe if you're lucky this week **__****_

_**Please review readers! It'll just take a second and get you a new chapter **__****_

_**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**_


	13. A Cry For Help

**15 reviews? You guys are awesome.**

**Here's the next chapter. Let's hope it can top the other one ******

**So here we go!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 13: A Cry For Help**_

He watched her walk to her desk and sit down quietly. Her normal shinning blue eyes were dimmed and slightly puffy. Her honey colored skin was pale looking today, and a blotch of red could be seen. Her hair was put into a messy bun. The knots could be seen from a mile even though a white silky hat was put on top of her head. Even though she looked like a mess, she still pulled of the 'I'm okay' look. She looked like a tired version of an angel. Busy from all the good deeds she was rewarding.

I sat across the room, gazing at Claire helplessly. I tried to get her attention by swinging my hands in the air. The teacher gave me a stern look, so I stopped. Instead, I tried texting her. Her pocket vibrated, but she ignored it and paid attention to the professor. I slumped back into my chair, defeated.

"Mr. Fisher, the answer please?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Anyone care to fill Cam in on what we are doing?"

A hand shot up in the air and I looked over to see Layne, wearing some kind of goofy yellow outfit. When the professor pointed to her, she turned her body towards me. She narrowed her eyes at me and then looked back at Claire, whose head was lying on her desk. She then turned back to me and opened her mouth.

"We were just talking about how the Spanish came to America and took over the Native American's land. We were debating if that was wrong or right." She was talking slowly, as if I couldn't understand. That really pissed me off, but I tried not to show it. Instead, I kept my eyes on Claire, who avoided all eye contact with me.

"My opinion is that the Spanish don't have the right to take over the Native Americans, especially since they were living there first. It's their land." Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"And when a devious Spanish ex-girlfriend kisses Columbus in front of the girl he actually likes, the Spanish girl creates a misunderstanding between them."

Claire's eyes slowly trailed over to look at me. She shook her head in disbelief. The bell rang before the teacher could ask me what the hell I was talking about. I collected my stuff and quickly ran over to her desk. She avoided me by ignoring my presence.

"Claire, please tell me why you aren't talking to me." I pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I be talking to you Cam? We're friends right?" She said bitterly. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the door, with me trailing behind her.

"Claire, that's not what I mean." I said before stepping in front of her so she couldn't get to the door.

"What's there to talk about Cam? I honestly don't know." She said with mock innocence.

"That kiss yesterday with Alicia-

"If you're back with your girlfriend, just say it." Claire said, pushing me aside and exiting the door.

"We're not. I don't like Alicia at all." I cried, jogging to catch up with Claire.

"She kissed me, but then I pulled away because I saw you and knew she was up to something."

"That's great Cam. Want an award? I've got class." And with that, she left me in the middle of the hallway, by myself.

I knew she was being fake about all of this. Of course she cared and was upset. I mean I kissed her and then she suddenly sees me and Alicia? That's not right.

Girls were confusing. When they say they're okay, they're not. When they say that's great, it means what the hell are you doing? And this thing with Claire…was no difference.

I ran a hand through my hand and sighed. I didn't know how or when, but I was going to have to show Claire I was serious about her and not Alicia. And I have no idea how I'm going to do that.

X

"Cam, I get it." I said with a sigh as I walked with him down the hallway.

"I don't think you do. Claire, just let me explain."

"You're not going to stop trying are you?" I asked him, exhausted from everything. Also, I didn't get much sleep last night.

"No." He said stubbornly.

I turned to face him. "It's fine Cam. Really. Now, please go away." I pleaded gently, looking away before any expression of hurt could be detected. Cam looked at my in sympathy, wondering if he should leave.

Nope. "Claire, I know you're upset. Just hear me out."

"I'm fine Cam, okay? Just leave me alone for a fucking minute okay? You're so clingy." I snapped before walking away in a huff.

I know what I said was mean and totally wrong of me. I loved Cam's company, but he wouldn't stop trying to apologize. What's done is done. He can't change that and neither can I. No matter how much I want to.

As I was in deep thought, Layne tapped me on the shoulder, but I ignored it. She slapped my shoulder, making me wince in pain. "What?" I snapped at her. I was so not in the mood.

"What's up with Claire? It's not Cam is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"No. Would everyone just leave me alone?" I whisper hissed as I threw my hands up in the air.

"I can't do that Claire. I'm your best friend."

Best friend. Cam. My palms curled into fists and my face turned a bright shade of red. I pointed at her and began to shout.

"You're not my best friend because I want a friend who will leave me alone, okay? Go join Cam will you?" I shouted at her and left in a hurry. I slammed the girl's bathroom open and slammed it behind me. I opened a stall and threw my bag on the floor. As soon as I curled up on the toilet seat, I sobbed into my hands.

X

I felt like I had just been slapped. Coming from Claire…it made it worse.

"_I'm fine Cam, okay? Just leave me alone for a fucking minute okay? You're so clingy."_

Those were her exact words. The words cut deep into me, more than anything has in a while. Claire would never take her anger out on anyone, even if she was beyond pissed. Something was really wrong.

Wait a minute. My best friend, the girl I'm in love with, just called me clingy? An annoying little pest. That really pissed me off. Who was she to call me off like that? All I was trying to do with explain to her. Out of frustration with Claire, I punched the nearest locker and headed outside to cool off.

As I exited the doors, a soccer ball was waiting for me. Just sitting there. I picked it up and jogged over to the goal where other soccer balls were set up. I placed the ball down and backed up a bit. I then charged it and kicked it, letting out my anger. It slammed into the goal. I did this with the other soccer ball.

"Awwww. Is little Cammy upset?"

I turned to look at Josh, sitting on the bench near the field. He was smiling, taunting him with his mock smile. His Yankees hat was on backwards and his Ralph Lauren T-shirt was too sizes too tight. So were his black jeans.

"What's wrong Joshy? Afraid you might be the cause of my anger?"

He stood up from the bench and started walking towards me. "Oh, boy do I wish Cam. What's wrong? Having trouble in paradise?"

I slammed another soccer ball into the net and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "Don't you have a girl to harass Hotz?"

"Actually Fisher I do. Claire Lyons. She' something."

Those words made me glare hatefully at him. I dare him to finish his sentence.

He smirked as he continued to walk towards me. "Oh yeah. She's a feisty one. Even though she has a pole up her ass, she'll be fun to fuck. Just think about it Fisher, the moans and squeals. Your name coming off of her tongue."

I spat on the ground in disgust. My fists were curled up and my face was bright red. That shitty guy didn't have a right to talk about Claire that way. Especially to _him._

"I dare you to keep going." I told him dangerously close to throwing a punch. He now stood in front of me.

"Josh!" He moaned in a high pitched voice. My fist came forward and made connection with his nose.

X

"Can we talk?"

"What about _Layne_?" She said Layne as if the name itself would give her a disease.

"Claire. Something's wrong."

"Trouble being her friend? I never had a problem." Massie said cockily as she patted the lunch table chair next to her.

Layne ignored her comment and sat down. "She was spazzing out in the hallway today. She totally cracked."

Massie's eyes widened in surprise. "You're not joking, are you?"

Layne shook her head gravely. "And it all started with Cam." Massie nodded in agreement.

"She needs to take a chill pill and just be his girlfriend again. I'll just go tell her now." Massie said as she got up, but Layne pulled her back down in the chair. Massie narrowed her eyes at her.

"What the hell Layne?"

"Cam is causing her problems. She's not the same ever since he came into the picture again. We need to tell him to leave her alone."

"Layne, that's not a good idea. Claire has feelings for Cam and pushing them away will do her no good. They just need to talk it out and we can't do that for them." Massie replied smoothly as she took a sip of her water.

Layne considered this for a moment and nodded. "I guess you're right."

She stood up to leave, but Massie coughed. Layne turned back to look at her.

"Next time text me if you want to sit down."

"Will do."

X

Alicia sat down at Table 18, wondering where everyone was. Only Massie was there. Her amber eyes were flickering dangerously at her and her hands were folded. This could only mean bad news. Without hesitation, Massie motioned for Alicia to come sit next to her. Suddenly, Kristen and Dylan arrived at the table and gave each other glances. They joined Massie, who was standing now. Alicia walked over towards them and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on girlies?"

"Let's talk in the hall." Massie said, leading the PC out of the cafeteria.

When they were in the hallway, Massie nodded at Kristen and Dylan, who forced Alicia to take a seat on the bench.

"What's up guys?" Alicia asked nervously.

"It has come to the PC's attention that you, Alicia Rivera, have broken the sacred oath that you and I made a year ago."

Alicia gulped and looked at the floor, her cheeks turning red.

"Is this true?" Massie asked calmly.

No answer.

"Is this true?" Massie snapped. When Alicia wouldn't answer, Kristen took out her cell phone and played Massie the video of Alicia seducing Cam in the alley before Claire sees them. Alicia heard the whole thing, but tried her best not to look guilty. Then Dylan pulled her phone out and showed a clip of Alicia talking to Claire in the hallway. Including Alicia admitting she had a plan in store for Claire.

"Alicia Rivera, what was the pact that we made at the beginning of this year?"

Alicia had a sudden flashback.

--

"_Leesh, can we talk?" The alpha said, more than demanded._

"_Sure Massie." Massie took her hand and led her into her hallway of the Block's Estate._

"_Alicia, you broke my best friend's heart."_

_Alicia stared at Massie in shock. Her heart pounded a million times faster than usual. She gulped and waited for Massie to continue. Massie gave her a sharp glare and then continued._

"_You took Cam away from here. And she doesn't want to be in the PC anymore."_

_Alicia tugged at the hem of her shirt. She couldn't help it. Cam was just too…unavailable and that made him sexy and mysterious._

"_So here's something that you might want to pay attention to." Massie said coolly before placing a finger on Alicia's throat._

"_If you dare make her unhappy or upset again, you'll be kicked out of the PC. And believe me, I will make your life a fucking nightmare. Are we clear?"_

_Alicia looked up at her supposed best friend. She nodded and gulped in fear._

_--_

Alicia pretended not to hear Massie's question. Instead, she straightened out her skirt. Massie tapped her foot impatiently. Dylan then reached over and snatched Alicia's Tiffany and Co ankle bracelet that Massie gave her as a symbol. Alicia gasped as Kristen ripped off the A for Alicia charm. She then gave the ankle bracelet to Massie, who pocketed it. All three of them reached down and removed the A charm from their ankle bracelet. Alicia tried not to cry as they threw the A charms at her.

She sniffled a bit. "I'm sorry guys. Come on. Don't do this. I can change!" She pleaded. Her status was everything to her.

Massie shook her head gravely. "Alicia, this was a group decision and you have been kicked out of the PC permanently." Kristen and Dylan repeated it in sync after she was done.

Alicia tore her eyes away from the scene and rushed for the girl's bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She had a record of getting kicked out and allowed back again, but she had a strong feeling that she was going to get allowed back in.

She threw a fit in the bathroom and slammed her fists against the mirror, receiving blood in return.

She was going to get the PC. And Claire at the same time.

X

Cam jumped on top of Josh and started throwing punches here and there. He then kicked Josh's gut. Josh got up pretty quickly and started to throw punches at Cam. He then tripped Cam and jumped on top of them. He threw punches left and right. Josh wouldn't stop. Cam's face was now a bloody mess. Josh delivered one last punch, leaving Cam sprawled unconscious on the grass.

Josh left, leaving Cam there, bleeding.

X

Claire rushed out of school, glad to be done for the week. As she was passing the soccer fields, she noticed someone lying on the ground. Curious, she walked towards the body. She let out a piercing scream when she noticed the body was bloody. She rushed over to it.

She wiped some of the blood away by using her shirt. As she was in the process of doing this, she noticed the body belonged to Cam Fisher.

"Somebody help!" Her piercing wail rang through the air.

"Please somebody!** Help**!"

* * *

**How's that for dramatic?**

**Stay tuned soon. Hopefully I'll update this weekend.**

**Thank you everyone for the happy birthday comments! It was yesterday and I got a laptop! WAHOO!**

**So now I can update a lot…well once we set it up.**

**Please review!**

**Oh and another thing. I've just come out with a new Clique fic called Crucial Mistake.**

**It's under my profile right now, and it's a Massie/Cam/Claire triangle so please look at it and tell me what you think!**

**Thankies to my readers!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	14. Desperate

**Omg. I love you all.**

**For reading this and reviewing. Weʼve just reached 200 reviews and weʼre not**

**even half way there...or maybe we are :-)**

**Sorry it took 4ever to update. I just came back from vacay and Iʼm leaving again this Tuesday.**

**Iʼm not sure if my laptop can access the internet because weʼll be international...but I will keep writing and Iʼll only be gone for a week.**

**So keep giving complements and critique.**

**I love ya lots.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 14: Desperate**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes opened slowly, wincing from the pain. They kept opening and then closing repeatedly...trying to get used to the bright light. Monitors beeped around me, distracting me from my thoughts. I tried to prop myself onto my elbows, but instead I doubled over in pain. Only one thought was going through my head.

What the hell happened to me?

Soon, millions of questions wandered through my head at the same time. Where was I? How long had I been sleeping? Whereʼs Josh so I can kick his ass?

Whereʼs....anyone?

I scowled when I tried for a second time to get up. I doubled over in pain again. This wasnʼt working. Something had to have happened because I wasnʼt at home, instead I was in a bright lighted room, my body swelling and aching all over.

"Mr. Fisher, are you awake?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, looking up to see some hot female wearing a lab coat. What is this...a fantasy?

"Mr. Fisher, your at a hospital and your parents have been notified."

I shook my head and laughed a bit, feeling an ache running through my stomach. "A hospital? But how-

"Jesus Cam! You had me worried sick! What the hell happened back there?"

I chuckled nervously. "Hey Claire. Whatcha doing here?" Her face boiled with anger while her fists were clenched to her side. A whisp of blonde hair was thrown messily into the side of her face. She looked pissed, but pretty at the same time. I gulped.

Oh no. Not this again.

I promised myself not to get crazy and hung up over Claire. Now if only I could tell my heart to do the same...

"Donʼt ʻwhatcha doing Claireʼ me. How in the world did you end up looking like-like that?"

"Like what?" I asked her confusion. The doctor I was talking to previously was now standing in the corner, walking slowly towards us with a small, yet shinning object in her hand. She handed it to Claire, who held it up right in front of my face. A mirror.

I gazed at myself in the mirror and gulped nervously after taking a look at myself. I felt my body wince from the mirror. I had a black eye on my green eye, while above blue eye a tiny scar started to form. The rest of my face was red and was starting to swell up. With the help of Claire, I sat down into a sitting position. Once a large bloody gash, was now covered up in stitches on my stomach. My arms and legs had scars and scratches.

I looked like shit.

"Cam, what happened?" Claire asked softly.

"Josh was talking trash about you and so I punched him. Thatʼs how the fight started." Claire slapped me on the shoulder, making me cry out in pain. Her angered look softened into a concerned one.

"How could you be so stupid?" She asked using her thumb to rub circles into my shoulder which made my whole body tingly.

"I was only thinking about hurting him." I said with a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"You almost got yourself killed Cam." She cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Donʼt cry Claire. Iʼm sorry."

"I see you two need a moment. Iʼll be right in with your parents Mr. Fisher." The doctor walked away, her heels clacking against the floor. Claire ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit.

"I found you Cam...lying on the floor. Bloody an-

She started to cry. I looked over at her, painfully. I hated it when she cried. "Donʼt cry, Claire. It was stupid of me and Iʼm sorry." I reached over to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"Im so sorry, Cam. Here I am crying when you look like hell." I shuddered from her sobs.

"Claire, listen to me." I told her gently. She wiped away her tears and turned to look at me.

"Iʼm sorry for being stupid. It wonʼt happen again, okay?"

Claire nodded while I wiped away her tears.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Claire and I turned to look towards the door. A mid forties woman was standing in the doorway with a man standing right behind her. The woman had shoulder length hair, the color of pure darkness. Her green eyes sparkled with worry. The wrinkles around her mouth and eyes could be seen from a mile. The man standing behind her looked older and much more weary. His brown hair contained traces of gray. His deep blue eyes looked tired and frustrated in a way. He leaned against the frame of the doorway, taking in the scene.

Mr. and Mrs. Fisher has arrived.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh Cammy." Mrs. Fisher cried out, running towards the bed. She started to sob while she rubbed my back shakily.

"Iʼll see you later Cam." Claire said nervously, walking past Mr. Fisher and exiting the room.

I glared daggers at my Dad who was frowning at me. He made his way towards the bed and laid his hand on top of my head. I used my arm to swat it off, and used my other arm to push Mom away gently.

"Would you just leave, Dad? Just please...leave." My Mom gasped at me in surprise and started to cry harder. My Dad put a hand on her shoulder and scowled at me.

"What the hell happened to you? Your mother and I will not leave until-

"Dad, leave now." My eyes narrowed and the tone of my voice dared him to speak.

"Honey, whatʼs wrong?" I turned to see my mom, who had stopped sobbing to give him an incredulous look.

"I want him out." I snapped, pointing at Dad. He fake smiled at my mom and walked out of the room.

"Honey, heʼs your father. You shouldnʼt treat him like that." His mother added sternly. I wouldnʼt look at my mom. It was too painful, especially since I knew my Dad was cheating on her. She launched into a lecture, which I ignored complelty. She wouldnʼt be talking to me like Iʼm a child if she knew the truth. All she was giving me right now was headache. The secret was going to pop out of mouth quickly if she stayed any longer. And it isnʼt my place to tell my mom that my dad is cheating on her. My Dad should do that. Not me. Which is why it pained me to look at her.

"Mom, I want you to leave too. I need my rest." I tried my hardest to ignore her hurt look. She shook her head in disbelief, but hopped up from the hospital bed.

"If thatʼs what you want." She replied shakily, leaving me in the bed...alone. I shook my head and tried to wince back tears. I couldnʼt cry now. I was hurt enough as it was. But the look on my Momʼs face made me feel guilty. Not to mention, I wanted to yell her name and have her come back into the room so I could tell her my Dadʼs secret.

Well...Mr. Fisherʼs secret. I thought bitterly to myself. He wasnʼt a father. Nothing but an asshole.

"Knock. Knock." I heard a timid voice coming from the door. Claire approached me, looking as angelic as ever. Her white blonde hair was held in a ponytail, swishing from side to side as she walked towards me. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from snapping at me. Her puffy pink lips taunted me...

"Cam, hello? I knew you were injured, but seriously." She teased, cracking a smile, which made me grin back instantly.

"Nah. Iʼm good. I was just thinking...

Claire interrupted before I could tell her my thoughts. "I saw your parents leave together. Why is that Cam?" She cocked her head to side and looked sympathetically at me. I gulped and opened my mouth to tell her, but nothing came out.

"Itʼs okay Cam. You donʼt have to tell me if you donʼt want to." She said with an understanding smile.

"Thanks, Claire. How badly did I hurt myself?"

"Enough that you have to be on crutches for a week, have a black eye, one broken rib, and a huge gash on your chest."

I chuckled bitterly. "Of course. How silly of me. Thatʼs all?"

Claire shook her head and frowned. "Donʼt joke Cam. This is serious. You couldʼve-

She choked, leaving us in silence. I knew exactly what she was about to say. Die. I could have died. That gash was awfully close to my heart...a little bit later and I could have been...dead.

"You saved my life Claire." I said softly, making her stifle a sob. I looked up to see her eyes red and puffy. Tears fell from her face. She rushed towards me and hugged me as tightly as possible.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know." I replied softly, rubbing circles into her back, trying to calm her down. Instead, she continued to cry.

We were so screwed up...

X

She stood outside, waiting for a miracle. She heard about what happened...and actually ran to the car to be driven over to hospital. Her eyes flickered nervously at the entrance. Instead of walking inside, she stood outside of the doors, leaning against the wall. Her dark hair felt sweaty leaning against the wall. Her eyes fluttered closed. She remembered what she told Josh.

"_You did what?"_

"_He threw a punch at me Leesh. What was I supposed to do?"_

"_He could be hurt, Josh and you could be in some big trouble if its serious." She yelled at the cowering figure sitting on her bed._

"_Whatever. Heʼs always been a prick."_

"_Josh, youʼre an asshole. Get the fuck out of my house and never speak to me again." She screamed, tears threatening to fall. She would not cry. Not now. He glanced at her in disbelief and didnʼt move an inch, angering her. Her face was bright red from all of the anger she felt towards the Italian looking boy. She pointed towards the door._

"_Get the fuck out!" She screeched, panic risen in her voice. Josh glared at her in disgust._

"_I knew you were in love with him. You always said he was just a prize and-and weʼd be together...but that was a lie wasnʼt it? You just wanted me to do your dirty work. Alicia, youʼre a bitch." And with that he slammed the door, making Alicia fall to the floor in tears. She wiped them away quickly and walked over to her intercom._

"_Dean?"_

"_Yes, Miss Rivera."_

"_Please get the car ready. I need to visit my bo-friend. Heʼs in the hospital." She scolded herself for almost saying boyfriend. Cam didnʼt want anything to do with her. She on the other hand was still in love with him._

Alicia wondered if she was ever going to go inside. She decided she wouldnʼt. His friends and family should be there with him. Not her. He didnʼt care for her, not like she cared for him... She blinked back a tear and reminded herself that alphas do not cry. Even when her friends dumped her and her ex-boyfriend was in the hospital...all in the same day.

Crouching down as low as she could, Alicia hoped she wouldnʼt be seen by anyone. She just wanted...well...she wasnʼt even sure what she wanted. The glass doors opened, causing Alicia to press herself harder against the wall. She willed herself not to breathe heavily. She didnʼt want any attention...for the first time in her life. Her eyes widened when she realized who was at the door.

Cam came out on crutches with a pretty looking blonde girl next to him. Aliciaʼs eyes showed traces of hurt when he realized it was Claire Lyons. She had lost Cam to her. Her hurt soon turned to anger when she heard Claire laugh and Cam grin wider. If that was even possible. She glanced down to see her fists clenched. She dropped them quickly and then turned her gaze back to Cam and Claire. Claire and Cam were looking at each other, not saying anything, just smiling shyly. Claire ruffled Camʼs hair, touching every piece of strand Alicia thought bitterly. Cam just stood there and blushed. Alicia ignored Claire for a second and looked at Cam.

His eyes were looking at Claire softly, like opening a door to her soul. It was like he wanted to be there for her always. Become a piece of her heart, just to be close to her. His smile was sweet and he was gazing at her lovingly. As if he would protect her against all odds.

He had never looked at her that way.

He only looked at her with sweet hunger that wished to be fed. Like she was a piece of raw meat.

And now he was looking at Claire as if she was an angel sent from above.

Alicia turned from them and let out a soft cry. Her lips quivered and her body trembled. Tears leaked from her eyes, slowly dropping down her cheeks and onto the floor. Her eyes closed, taking in the sorrow. She could never have Cam Fisher.

Because he was clearly in love with Claire.

And not her...

Aliciaʼs body crumpled to the floor and soon the air was filled with heartbroken sobs.

X

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said as the doctor took away my crutches. Itʼs been a week since I went to the hospital. And the crutches were finally gone which meant I could go play soccer again. And do things normally with Claire.

"No problemo. Thatʼs what friends are for." She said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, friends."

It left everything eery and unsettled...

X

"And they wonʼt find out?" She asked, straddling him who was currently on the wheeled chair.

"Stop being so paranoid Kelly. No one will find out." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver from the intensity. He grabbed a strand of her blonde hair.

"No one knows? Your family too?"

"I promise Kell. Youʼll be the death of me if you donʼt let me kiss you." He groaned, leaning in.

She giggled. "Youʼre right Harris."

They locked into a passionate kiss, taking it over to the desk.

X

She walked along the alley, looking for a door. A eery light flickered in the corner, urging her to walk towards it. Nervously, she walked to the door and knocked three times.

"Password?" A deep voice asked.

"Blaze."

The door opened swiftly, lighting up the alley. The light motioned for her to come in. Glancing around, she walked in, ignoring the man at the door who was undressing her with his eyes.

"Where can I find Devon?"

His eyes narrowed. "Down the hallway, take a right. Second door to the left."

"Gracias." She said, her lips curving into a seductive smile. She strutted down the hallway, just in case anyone was watching. She had to look perfect. As if she could never crack or break...

Like she had the previous hour.

She knocked on the door urgently, which opened almost immediately. The darkness beckoned her to enter. Filled with panic, she walked through the entrance and cleared her throat.

"Devon?"

"In here, sweetheart."

She looked over to see a man, lying on the bed casually. His blue eyes glinted with trouble, rimed with red. He was probably stoned. Nothing she couldnʼt handle. Her eyes danced while her lips curved into a seductive smile. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"You have something I want."

"And it comes at a price, Alicia."

She gulped, but flicked her dark hair back over her shoulders. She could handle this, she kept reminding herself. She crawled over to him and sat in the 19 year oldʼs lap. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and took it off with ease. She placed her lips at his ear.

"Anything you want."

* * *

**How was that for seductive/creepy/dramatic at the same time?**

**Reviews would be nice before I go on vacation.**

**I loom forward to each of them and try to respond to every one.**

**Thanks for being loyal readers!**

**Looking forward to the feedback.**

**Until later!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	15. Destroy Me

**I'm back from vacation with a lot more color than I had before. Hurray!**

**I missed writing for this fic so I wrote a chapter or two while I was on vacation.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**~X~**

_**Chapter 15: Destroy Me**_

"Try it please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll let you come over every Friday to listen to CDs."

"No Jonas Brothers?"

"No Jonas Brothers."

Layne sighed. "Deal." Claire giggled and took ahold of Layne's clammy hand. She led her over to Table 18, which belonged to the legendary Pretty Committee. Claire glanced up at Layne, who was looking green in the face.

Upon arriving the table, Claire took her usual seat and patted the seat next to her. Layne, upset that she had agreed to this, sat down next to Claire, looking as stiff as a board. Claire turned to look at Massie who was narrowing her amber eyes at Layne. Massie's glare turned towards Claire, who returned her vicious glare.

'Member last night.' Claire mouth, making Massie sigh.

"Hey L-Layne." Massie greeted her with an uneasy smile. Claire smiled at Massie and then Layne. Last night, Massie and her agreed Layne could sit with them whenever if she could be back under the PC. Claire didn't want to agree to that at first, but she did after Layne was put into the picture.

"Massie." She nodded towards her. Dylan shifted in her seat uncomfortably, while Kristen smiled and waved at Layne.

The boys walked towards the table and set their food tray downs on the table. Plovert burped loudly making the guys chuckle. Claire noticed Josh wasn't among the boys. Derrick sat next to Massie and looked over at Layne.

"Whose the newbie?"

Layne scoffed. "I'm outta here." She stood up, but Claire's hand reached out and pushed her body back in the chair.

"No, you're not." She hissed over at Layne.

Layne turned towards Derrick. "I'm like in all of your classes Harrington."

Derrick smirked. "You know my name?"

"Who wouldn't when you always pull your shorts down." Layne shot back.

"Aww! Burn." Plovert and Kemp knocked fists, laughing as Derrick's face turned bright red. The others joined them in laughter. Even Massie laughed, her eyes apologetic towards Derrick. She tried covering her hand over her mouth to keep her giggles from coming out.

Claire looked over at Cam who was smiling encouragingly at her. He thought brining Layne to hang out with them was a great idea now that Alicia was out of the PC. Massie had filled her in yesterday night while they painted each other's toe nails.

"Where's Alicia?" Layne asked, the laughter stopping immediately. The girls shifted in their seats awkwardly while Claire threw her head in her hands. She groaned before banging it against the table.

"Good question. Where's Rivera?" Derrick turned to look at Massie, who was glaring at him.

"She's um...not going to sit here anymore." Everyone turned to look at Cam, who just shrugged.

Silence took over the table.

"And Josh?" Kemp asked, earning an elbow in the gut from Plovert.

Claire turned to look at Cam, who was as red as a tomato. She sighed and slammed her fists against the table, earning everyone's attention.

"Josh is a scumbag. Let's just leave it at that." Her eyes dared anyone to disagree. She felt Cam's fingers intwine with hers for a spilt second. Shivers ran through her arms just before he pulled away. It was his way of saying thank you without saying it out loud.

"Right on Lyons." Derrick said with his mouth open, full of something brown and mushy. Massie grimaced and smacked him on the shoulder. Derrick rubbed his shoulder and murmured an 'ouch.'

"This has been fun and everything," Layne's voice dripped of sarcasm, "but I've got to jet. Claire?" She raised her eyebrow, urging Claire to follow her. Claire stood up and cleared her tray. She gave Massie the thumbs up before pushing in her chair and leaving with Layne.

"Well that stunk. Is that what happens everyday?" Layne asked her, holding the exit door open. Claire shook her head and looked back.

Derrick's eyes were bulging out as he moved his hands around frantically which made everyone explode into laughter. Claire felt a pang of loneliness, watching her friends laugh...without her. She looked down at the floor sadly.

"Are you sure you want to hang with them again?"

Claire fake smiled at Layne. "Why wouldn't I?" She lied, gritting her teeth. Claire gazed back at table 18 and met Cam's eye. He smiled at her and waved friendly. She returned the wave, but her smile was sorrowful. Her friends looked happier when she wasn't around. Claire followed Layne out the door.

~X~

"I'm sorry Miss Burns...but I can't stay after school today." Cam spoke apologetically.

"Cameron, that's not an option. We're getting the final touches on the play. We have a full run through today, without costumes. I'm sorry, but soccer will have to wait."

Cam groaned, but nodded. "Okey Dokey."

He jumped off the stage and took a seat in the front row, next to Derrick. Claire climbed up the stairs with Kori and waited for Miss Fredericka to give her the signal. Cam watched her, entranced by her nervous actions. She bit her lip tenderly and hopped from one foot to another, rubbing her hands every once in a while.

"Action."

Claire's face became expressionless as she stepped into her character's shoes. Suddenly, her face twisted into a face filled with strained desperation.

_Claire: No, madam, we have culled such necessaries as are behoveful for our state tomorrow. So please you, let me now be left alone and let the Nurse this night sit up with you...For I am sure you have your hands full all, in this so sudden business. _

_Lady Capulet, Kori, pats Juliet, Claire, on the back before walking away._

_Kori: Good night. Get thee to bed and rest, for thou hast need. _

_Claire waits till her mother is gone before dropping to the stage, pretending its her bed. She picks up the potion. _

_Claire: Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins that almost freezes up the heart of life. I'll call them back to comfort me. Nurse!-What should she do here? My dismal scene I needs to act alone. _

_Claire stands up from her bed and walks towards the door. Sighing, she shakes her head and sits back on her bed. Her face is filled with fear and worry. _

_Claire: Come, vial. What if this mixture does not work at all? Shall I be married tomorrow morning? No, no. This shall forbid it...lie thou there. _

Cam watched as Claire read her huge monologue that showed the audience she was afraid that the potion wouldn't work, and that she might have to marry Paris....and she couldn't still be married to...me.

Well, Romeo.

Cam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He watched Claire as she changed facial expressions quickly, her blonde wispy hair coping her movements. He felt mesmerized by her movement...by the way her lips moved.

He felt a large object crash into his shoulder, making him cry out.

"Dude!"

"What?" Cam snapped at Derrick who had just punched him.

"Soccer practice starts soon. Make an excuse for me?" Derrick asked. Cam shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way, dude. If I'm missing it, then so are you."

Derrick's eyes widened. "Dude!" He exclaimed.

"Cut. Derrick, please." Miss Burns snapped, turning to look at him.

"Sorry Miss B." Derrick fake smiled at her before glaring at Cam. He sat down next to him silently.

Miss Burns shook her head. "I apologize students, but I must take a leave of absence. Keep practicing." She walked out of the room, a smile plastered on her face.

That was...a change of character. Cam shook his head and suddenly felt an urge to go pee.

Cam excused himself to use the bathroom. At lunch, the guys made me chug tons of water. Now he had to get rid of it. He exited the drama room and walked through the hallway. He cut left and walked by Miss Burn's office, only to be greeted by moans.

Cam stopped dead in his tracks. He demanded his feet to move, but they wouldn't. Cam's feet were frozen and his hearing was all the way up. He crept over by the door and placed his ear on the tinted window of the doorframe.

"You're so _moan_ sexy."

Cam identified that voice as Miss Burn's. But who was there with her? He pressed his ear harder against the door.

"Thanks babe."

Cam's eyes widened as an unpleasant shiver ran through his body. He threw a hand over his mouth to keep him from gasping. This was so wrong.

That voice belonged to Harris.

X

"So...are you going to help me or not?" Alicia shifted awkwardly in his arms. His chuckled and held her tightly, running a hand through her thick mane.

"Of course, babe. We have a deal."

"A trade off...sex for-

"Threats? Hits? Murder?"

Alicia froze at the last word. "Murder?" She whispered gravely. He threw his head back and laughed.

"That's what you wanted right? You want me to kill."

Alicia stared blankly at the wall. Thoughts overwhelmed her, flooding her trail of thought. She shook violently, crunching her fists together. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she refused to cry.

_Cold hearted bitch._

_You'll never be one of us._

_I'll make you're life a living hell._

_You really are a bitch._

_He's happier without you, get it?_

_Cold hearted bitch._

_Bitch._

_Bitch._

She didn't need shit anymore from anyone. Alicia nodded and pressed herself against his chest. She sniffled a bit, but he just rubbed her back. He clicked his tongue together and ruffled her hair.

"I know, babe. It's hard the first time you ask someone to kill another. It'll will only get better though Leesh. The next time you ask me to kill, it'll feel good...that I promise."

Alicia started to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

~X~

"Take five everyone." Miss Fredericka chirped happily, taking a sip of her coffee. Claire hopped off the stage and started walking with Layne back to the seats. She looked at Derrick, whose eyes were hidden by his hat. She noticed Cam wasn't by him, confusing her slightly.

Her confusion was interrupted by her phone. She reached down her pocket and listened to Lady Gaga's Just Dance. Quickly, Claire snapped the phone open.

"Hello?" She excused herself from Layne and walked into the hallway.

"Is this Claire?"

"Yes...may I ask whose calling?" She replied slowly, a tad nervous from the stranger.

"This is Doctor Numenberg...calling about...your father."

"My father? What's wrong?" Claire demanded. She heard sobs coming from the phone, whaling loudly. Her muscles tensed and her body shook slightly.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Is that Claire?" She heard her mother stifle over the phone.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Claire heard her voice cracking.

"Miss Lyons, your father was rushed to the hospital this morning because he wasn't...well he wasn't breathing."

Fear dawned over her. Her shaky hands pressed the phone harder into her cheek. Claire felt her knees trembling as she wiped away her watery eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She choked.

"I'm sorry Claire...but your father is in a coma."

Claire dropped the phone.

~X~

I walked away as quickly as I could, forgetting my bathroom urge. I felt nauseous, as if I was going to throw up.

Miss Burns and Harris?

That was illegal. Harris was a dropout college kid and Miss Burns was...a teacher. Harris was 16 and Miss Burns was 25...and they were having sex. That was so wrong in so many ways. I urged himself not to think about it anymore. I leaned over a nearby garbage can and coughed up phlegm. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve before walking back into the drama room.

He sat in his seat awkwardly, looking as stiff as a board. Derrick nudged his shoulder in mild concern.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He whispered. I shook my head violently, turning towards the stage. I noticed no one was on stage.

"Where's Claire?" I asked, turning towards Derrick, who groaned.

"Miss Artsy let us take five. Your girlfriend is fine. She was just talking a phone call in the hall." Derrick shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"She wasn't out there when I was walking back." I replied, my stomach churning uneasily. I stood up, ignoring Derrick's look, and exited the drama room again.

"Claire?" I called out, once I was in the hallway. I looked both ways and picked one way to go.

As my foot made contact with the floor, it landed on something else. I looked down and found a crunched up piece of metal. I picked it up and recognized it instantly. It was Claire's phone...and it was totally trashed. Something was wrong.

~X~

Claire Lyons was siting at the edge of the school's roof, watching the rain pour.

As the rain continued to pour on her drenched head, she sobbed loudly into her hands. Her sobs were painful to listen to. The sound itself could make any feel sorry for the girl...even heart broken.

Claire's father was in a coma...and he wasn't waking up.

Claire's eyes were filled with blurry tears, while her cheeks were stained. She shivered from the cold, but barely noticed. Her lips were trembling along with her knees, that seemed to stop working. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Only sobs...

She was in pain.

A door creaked from behind her, but she didn't hear it over her cries of desperation. In the doorway stood Cam Fisher, looking shocked at the crying girl he loved. He walked towards her silently, hoping she wouldn't notice immediately. Cam sat down next to Claire, swinging his legs over the ledge with ease. He gazed out at the rain, ignoring the hard pelts of water that hit his skin every now and again. Cam turned to look at Claire, who still hadn't acknowledged him.

He was worried.

"Claire?" He asked softly.

Sobs.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

His voice was tender and curious, as if he wanted to make her laugh...but couldn't bring himself to. Claire turned, shaking uncontrollably, to look at him. She opened her mouth, but no words dared to come out. She finally threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his back. Claire sobbed into his shoulder while Came rubbed her back soothingly. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head a few times.

"It's going to be okay Claire."

And she believed him.

~X~

**That last part was hard to write. **

**Kind of...made me tear up a bit.**

**What can I say? I'm a sucker for heartbreaking stories.**

**Drop a review please!**

**They are great last time. I loved every single one.**

**Shout out to my readers. Thanks for not giving up on me!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	16. Same Routine

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I haven't been home in weeks!  
But this time I brought my laptop with me on my vacation.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them tons!**

**Oh btw I have a note about Alicia's character at the end of the chapter. So please read it if your concerned that I'm butchering her character!**

**Thanks again!**

**~X~**

**_ Chapter 16: Same Routine_**

**_~X~_**

Squeeze. Talk. Cry. Clock. Squeeze. Talk. Cry. Clock. Squeeze. Talk. Cry. Clock.

The cycle repeated itself over and over again.

Grabbing his cold clammy hand, Claire squeezed it for support...a sign that he was going to be just fine.

Nothing.

"I hope you can hear me...Daddy...I um love you...so much. Daddy, please wake up." Claire pleaded, fresh tears forming in her reddened eyes.

"Daddy...please wake up...so everything can be okay. Daddy, they need to be okay." Her voice cracked. Hot tears fell from her swollen blue eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

She waited...and waited again. Claire watched her Dad's face, pleading for his eyes to flicker open.

Nothing.

She squeezed his hand tighter and choked out a sob. Claire glanced over at the clock and frowned in dismay. Her lips trembled as she threw herself in Mr. Lyons's chest. She sobbed uncontrollably, wishing her Dad would wake up.

~X~

Cam watched the blonde haired girl interact with the man lying emotionally in bed. The man looked weary and quite old. His body was stiff and hardened, which made him look worse. The man was attached to several tubes that were giving him oxygen and the nutrients he needed.

But he was asleep. No...half dead.

Claire Lyon's father was in a coma.

And the family was not coping well. Todd, Claire's younger brother, was trying to be the man of the house by taking care of his Mom and sister, but clearly he wasn't helping. Mrs. Lyons hasn't eaten or spoken since the accident while Claire tries to act normally, but can't function very well.

Cam has never seen her like this before.

She was quieter than usual and only spoke to a few people. Claire weeped often and snapped at people close to her. She also muttered to herself how the situation was her fault over and over again.

She was a mess.

And he was going to help her. As long as it took.

He had to.

~X~

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please Claire."

"No Cam!" She mimicked his pleading voice sarcastically.

Cam's shoulders slumped as his eyes flickered to the floor in frustration. Claire didn't want to leave the hospital to go back to Cam's house. She wanted to stay with her Dad, but Cam knew that was a mistake. She would only depress herself further if she stayed put. He knew for a fact he had to get her out of there.

"I have gummy worms...and Pretty in Pink on DVD."

Claire hesitated before looking into Cam's eyes. She sighed as his eyes convinced her heart...once again. She smiled weakly.

"I do love sugary snacks and Paul McCarthney." She replied dryly which made Cam smile shyly. He reached for her hand and she took it.

Claire looked back at her Dad and waved goodbye. "Bye Daddy."

Cam shook his head painfully, wondering how much of his heart had already gone out to Claire to take care of her. She was falling apart bit by bit.

They exited the hospital with their hands intwined. The two were silent as they approached Harris's car. Politely, Cam opened the door for Claire to sit in and joined her in the back seat. He only wanted to talk to her and definitely not Harris.

Harris. He disgusted Cam.

He had just recently found out that Harris was secretly going out with Miss Burns.

Yes, that's right. His principal. Not only was that illegal, but totally gross that his principal has sex with his older brother. Sometimes Cam wondered if their relationship started when Harris was in high school. His stomach churned unpleasantly at the thought. He didn't even want to think about that.

"Hey little bro. Claire, you okay?" Harris turned around to look at them. Claire smiled shyly while an irritable Cam looked the other way.

"Fine. Thanks." Her puffy blue eyes stared out the window, aimlessly.

"Claire, if you want to tal-

"Dude, leave her alone." Cam snapped at his brother.

"Cammy, chill. I was just asking." Harris shot back.

"Well don't pervert."

The car slammed to a stop in the middle of their street. Claire turned her attention towards Cam and raised her right eyebrow. Harris turned around to look at his brother, avoiding the honks from the car behind.

"What did you call me?"

"Perverted. Happy?" Cam snarled.

Before Harris could tear his head off, he jumped out of the stopped vehicle and slammed his door shut. Cam threw his hands into his pocket and walked over to the sidewalk. He needed to cool off and fighting Harris in front of Claire was not a good idea. Luckily, his house was near by.

A second later, he heard a door shut and footsteps running towards him. Cam felt someone grab him from behind and pull him around. He felt Claire's fiery eyes on his, making his whole body stiffen.

My eyes looked past her, trying to avoid her look. The "Claire" look.

"Cam, look at me." She requested softly. I couldn't resist, so I gave into temptation.

"What's wrong?" Her hand squeezed my hand.

"Harris is...

"Harris is what?" She asked me in concern. I chuckled bitterly before smiling wickedly.

"I can't tell you."

"Is he in trouble Cam? Is he a...prostitute?" She asked with hesitation, referring to my pervert comment.

I shook me head. "No, but he's dating a certain principal."

Claire gasped in realization. "Miss Burns?" Cam nodded while Claire's hands pulled away from Cam's to cover her mouth.

Cam started walking towards his house with Claire walking silently next to him. He knew she wanted to tell him it was wrong, but none of his business, but she wouldn't.

Not when he was upset.

As they reached the Fisher house, Cam noticed Harris's car wasn't parked in the driveway. Cam entered his house with Claire trailing behind him. He walked into the living room and popped in Claire's favorite movie.

"Cinnamon hearts or gummy worms?" He asked her as she sat down on the couch.

"Gummies." She replied with a small smile, cuddling into the corner of the couch.

Cam nodded and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the snacks. "Sour or regular?" He shouted over to her.

"Sour."

Cam walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with Claire. He handed her the gummies before hitting play on the TV. Claire popped one into her mouth and swallowed with difficulty. Cam watched her, trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"Your face was priceless." Cam chuckled, not able to hold it in anymore.

Claire fake gasped and threw a gummy at him. "That was super sour, Cam. I'd like to see you try and eat one."

Cam smirked. "Sounds like a challenge." Claire smiled before handing him a gummy worm. Cam threw it in his mouth with ease, but soon regretted it. He felt his whole mouth pucker up and swell with the sourness of the candy. He choked on it before swallowing it.

He looked over at Claire, who was laughing hard, crying a bit from the laughter. She grasped her stomach as she kept laughing which made him laugh with her. She finally stopped to wipe an invisible tear from her eyes.

"Now that was priceless." She commented with amusement. Cam pouted and muttered a whatever before paying attention to the beginning of the movie.

Claire reached for the remote and paused the movie. Cam turned to look at her in surprise. Usually, she couldn't contain her swoons for the Blaine, the male heartthrob in the movie.

"Cam?"

"Mhmmm." He answered.

"Thank you...for everything. You know, for taking care of me when my Dad-

She choked on her words slightly, which made Cam reach for her hands. His thumb rubbed circles into her skin before he pulled her closer to him. He felt her skin become warm as she turned a shade of pink.

"You don't have to thank me Claire. I love making you laugh and smile...I love it when you're...happy. As corny as that sounds."

He pulled away and smiled softly at her, which she returned.

"The little things you do, Cam, make a big difference." She added with a smile before pressing play.

Claire tore away from the corner of the couch and snuggled up to Cam.

Halfway through the movie, Cam glanced over at Claire. She was fast asleep, tucked under his arm. He kissed her forehead and pushed aside the strands of hair in her face. He pulled away and gazed at her with affection.

"Sleep well Claire."

~X~

"Dad?"

Looking up from his papers, he glanced through his lenses at his son, standing in the doorway of his tidy office. His son walked into the room, his fists clenched at his side. Mr. Fisher took of his glasses and placed them gently on his wooden desk. He straightened his tie before smiling at his son.

"Hello-

"Dad, cut the shit. I'm not here to have a friendly chat." He took a seat in front of his father's desk. His face was filled with fury.

"Harris, I expect you to greet your father politely and not so-

"So what Daddy dearest? Don't tell me what to do. Not now." He raised his voice.

"Don't use that tone with me, Harris." Mr. Fisher replied crossly, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, Daniel. Maybe you'll understand this one. Stop fucking around with your toy." Harris barked at his Dad, his fiery eyes sparkled dangerously.

"She's not my to-

"Tell Mom. Tell her today, Daniel because if you don't...I swear on your fucking life, I'll tell her."

Mr. Fisher's body slumped slightly as fear rose into his eyes. "Be reasonable Harris."

"No, Daniel. Not anymore. You're tearing this family apart by cheating on Mom who knows nothing about this. She thinks you're in love with her...you couldn't live with out her... boy is she fucking wrong."

"Harris, I love your mo-

"Don't lie to me, Dad. Don't pull this shit again!" Harris shouted, standing up.

"Mom's living a fucking lie while I'm messing up my life. And Cam, Dad...Cam?" Harris's voice softened before hardening again. "He's in love with his best friend, whose life is hell now. He's dedicated to her in yet, she doesn't know. Cam's trying to keep everyone alive and together...and you're just screwing it all up. He's going through hell already and he doesn't need to hate you on top of it all like I do."

Harris looked down at his father and wanted to spit in disgust for everything he felt for his Dad at this very moment.

"You better fix this Dad or I swear...I swear I'll make sure you never come near our family again." Harris threatened before leaving Mr. Fisher's office, slamming the door shut.

Mr. Fisher glanced down at his papers in shame.

~X~

Fuck_ no_.

"You're kidding me?"

"No...I'm not."

Miss Burns removed her legs from the top of her desk. She spun around in her chair once, bitting her lip. Her office was dark, empty. The only light was coming from the blinds that were slightly open. It was like the set of a black and white detective movie. All the students have gone home for the weekend and she was still stuck at her office.

"Harris-_sigh_- how did this happen?" She asked her lover over the phone, pressing it closer to her ear.

A loud sigh could be heard over the phone. "I don't know Kelly, but I think he heard us yesterday."

She bit her lip harder, blood forming. How could she have been so reckless?

"Harris, my job is all I have...other than you." She said gently, running a hand through her blonde curly hair.

Harris laughed slightly. "I know babe. I know. Look, how bout I come over there and we'll figure something else...but later because right now I'm cooling off from the fight earlier."

"Fight?" Her voice carried concern.

"My Dad's being an ass. I'll be there today Kelly."

"Actually Harris. I'll just call you later...I have to think."

Before he could answer, she shut her phone and threw it carelessly on her desk. She placed her smooth hand on her forehead and exhaled.

What would she do if Cam told someone? She would surely be kicked out...and her reputation would be gone. She would be known as the old lady that seduced her former student.

Only one thing came to her mind. She had to talk to Cam Fisher.

And stop seeing Harris.

Slowly, a blurry tear fell from her crystal blue eye. She wiped it away quickly.

She would have to do it. Even if it killed her.

~X~

The fluorescent lights shined brightly over head as the doctors hurried through the hallways, eager to greet their patients. Some smiled and chatted happily with their patients as they ran tests and checked for sickness. Other doctors treated the very ill patients and felt heartbroken that such a thing could ever happen to a person.

Hospitals were busy whether it was depressing or healthy.

That's what Claire Lyons thought as she made her way through the hallways.

She wanted to stay with her father all night, but visiting hours were over and she wouldn't beat herself over the fact that she couldn't get her father to wake up. She sighed and strained herself from crying.

Suddenly the lights went out, creating pure darkness. Claire listened o the echos of the screams and yelps while trying not to scream herself. She took deep breaths and told herself to remain silent.

"Easy there Claire. Don't freak out." She whispered to herself softly.

Claire froze, waiting for the light to turn back on.

~X~

"Is the plan in action?"

"It's all ready Princess. My guys are taking care of it as we speak."

She exhaled shakily and nodded, clutching the phone closer to her ear. "Perfect." She heard herself say. She slammed her phone shut and contained the sobs that were begging to come out.

She was about to do something wicked. Something unforgivable.

~X~

**Alicia is not a crazy bitch as most of you think.**

**She's insecure, and she's hiding something over than her love for Cam.**

**I apologize if some of you think I'm making Alicia into a terrible person.**

**I love Leesh to death in the series, but we needed a conflict and I just thought she would be the best Clique member for the job.**

**If you're still concerned, please write me a PM. **

**On a good note.**

**Please review with your feedback!**

**Sorry I left you with another cliffhanger!**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-****_  
_**


	17. Nothing Good Can Stay

**I'm back with another chapter. Fifteen reviews? Thanks a bunch! **

**I had a bit of a controversy because someone plagiarized a story of mine in a different archive so I wasn't in the mood to write last week.**

**But I'm back and the issue is resolved. **

**The last cliffhanger will now be placed with shocking news. **

**Hehe...guess you'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**~X~**

_**Chapter 17: Nothing Good Can Stay**_

**~X~**

"Again?"

"Please."

"But I uh made plans."

"With who?" She asked suspiciously.

"My uh friend. Aw, screw this! I don't want to go." Layne whined.

"You'll enjoy it this time."

"I highly doubt that Claire." Layne muttered, but allowed Claire to lead her towards the table.

"Hola compadres." Claire announced goofily, taking a seat next to Cam. Stiffly, Layne took a seat and lowered her gaze to everyone's piercing glares.

Massie coughed into her palm. "Hey um Layne." Her smile was strained.

Layne smirked at this and waved mockingly. "Long time no see."

"Considering you were yesterday-

Dylan was interrupted by Massie's elbow. She muttered an ouch before turning towards Plovert to steal his chips. Claire groaned and threw her head into her hands. She felt Cam rubbing her back reassuringly.

But all it did was send pleasurable shivers down her back.

She sat up quickly and avoided Cam's gaze. "Going to get a spoon." She stood up and raced for the silver ware table.

"Look, I know you don't want me here and I obviously don't want to be here so just tell her I had a doctor's appointment okay?"

Layne's piercing green eyes met Massie's dangerous amber ones. Massie smiled at Layne with respect and shooed her away playfully. Layne smiled slightly before leaving the table in a flash.

"I like her." Derrick said a few seconds after Layne left.

Massie rolled her eyes and playfully hit Derrick's shoulder. Claire approached the table, slowly, as if she was unsure if she was welcomed. Her nervous gestures soon turned into ones of frustration. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Where did Layne disappear to?" She asked irritably, before she sat down and looked at Kristen for the truth.

Kristen shrugged. "Doctor's appointment. Said she was sorry." She turned towards Dune and bit out of the french fry he was feeding her. They giggled together, making Claire envious of their romantic gestures.

"Now onto something more important. When's your little play?" Kemp asked Derrick and Cam, taking his gaze off of Dylan.

Derrick groaned. "I don't need this shit from you, Hurley."

"Aww D. I thought you enjoyed wearing tights." Plovert commented with a smirk, bumping fists with Kemp.

"Owned dude." Kemp shouted with amusement.

Claire smiled slightly at the pouty Derrick. "Dudes! Shut the hell up." That seemed to silence them.

After a few moments of silence Massie started to giggle. "I need front row seats, Tybalt." She laughed out loud, making the rest of the table, minus Derrick, laugh.

"Not funny, Block. How am I supposed to focus on the big game next week if I'm doing some lame play." He shot death glares over to Cam who shrugged and laughed.

"Not my fault man. You're the one who made us late."

Claire smiled and finally looked over at Cam, who met her eyes. His two different colored eyes searched her, trying to figure out her mood. Claire's eyes glinted with amusement. She stood up from the table and announced that she was going to the art room.

Claire turned to walk away, but Massie called her back. "Yeah, Mass?"

"Sleepover at my house tonight?"

"Cool beans." Claire replied with her thumbs up before walking out of the lunch room and heading into the art room.

She turned on the light of the room and closed the door shut behind her. Claire walked over to her easel and picked up the painting brush. She blew the dust off of the old, abandoned paint containers. Claire dipped her brush into the green paint and started to paint.

She was given an assignment to create something meaningful...something beautiful to her. Claire never really had the chance to concentrate on her assignment because of her dramatic, busy life. She didn't have time to paint, but now she did. Luckily the painting wasn't due till sixth period.

She swirled the blues and the greens together until she created perfection. Claire grinned with satisfaction. She had finally finished.

Claire was staring into complete darkness, every color between black and gray. Among the mist, a pair of misty blue/green eyes were staring back at her. Purity and innocence could be detected in the eyes.

At first, the idea frightened her. Reminding her of yesterday when the hospital plunged into darkness...

"_Easy there, Claire. Don't freak out." She whispered to herself quietly._

_Claire froze, waiting for the light to turn back on. Her feet tapped nervously against the floor tiles. She held her breathe as her arms reached for something to grip. Her palms gripped a plastic texture. She patted it down with her hands, realizing there was something bumpy underneath._

_Better than nothing. She reminded herself. _

_Claire gripped the bumpy surface tightly, praying for the lights to switch on. She reminded herself over and over that people were screaming not because something happened, but because people were panicked...just like her. _

_Keep telling yourself that. Her brain was mocking her. _

"_Shut up." She whispered out loud._

_The lights flickered a few minutes later, making her eyes cringe from the change of brightness. She looked down to see what she was gripping and she let out a scream. It was a dead body, wrapped in a garbage bag. Claire could see the bloody head sticking out from the top. _

"_It's okay sweetie. We're cremating the woman tomorrow." A nurse reassured me, patting my shoulder. She pushed the cart with the dead body away. _

_Claire pleaded for her heart race to lower. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out._

_As soon as she collected herself from the several panic attacks, she exited the hospital and hurried home._

Claire shook her head in disbelief, wishing it was just a nightmare...but she knew better. The lights really did go out last night and her hands were gripping a dead body...

Suddenly, Claire felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She screamed and swatted the hand off. Claire turned around in her stool quickly and jabbed the stranger in the stomach. He yelped and grabbed his stomach in pain. Claire's hardened glare softened when she realized it was Cam.

"Cam, I'm so sorry. You scared me." She apologized rapidly, mixing her words together. She jumped up from her seat and helped Cam stand up straight.

"No problemo Claire bear. No sneaking up on you, got it." His voice was pretty high and out of breath, which made Claire giggle slightly.

After Cam felt a bit better, he gazed over at Claire's painting. Claire followed his gaze and felt alarmed. She jumped in front of the painting and blocked it. Cam shot her a questioning glance before pushing her away lightly. He observed the painting while Claire's cheeks turned as a red as a tomato. Her gaze was glued to the floor, unable to move.

"You're a really good artist, Claire." Cam commented, making Claire gaze up at him in suspicion.

"No name calling? Stalker Claire. Weirdo? Freak?"

Cam laughed and reached for her. He held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's not creepy Claire. Obviously, I know it's my eyes, but I think you made them look better than they really are."

Claire laughed into his shoulder. Cam asked her, "What's this for?"

"Project. We were supposed to create something that we couldn't live without. I drew your eyes in darkness because I feel as if...you guide me through all of my troubles. As if...we need each other to get through all the shit we go through. A light in the dark. My best friend." She added more softly, towards the end.

Cam nodded with understanding and kissed Claire's forehead for the second time. Claire felt her cheeks grow warm and like her body temperature was on fire. She felt herself melting in his arms, as if the room was a hundred degrees.

She pulled away from his arms, shivering slightly from the new found coldness. Claire looked up at him urgently, losing herself in his eyes. He gripped her hips tightly before he pulled her in closer, drawing her body to his. Claire placed her hands around his neck. Feeling embarrassed for these hidden feelings for her best friend, her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

Cam tilted her chin up and pulled his lips down to hers. At first, the kiss was soft and sweet, but suddenly the feeling became hungry. Cam's hands ran down Claire back while she played with his hair. They kissed each other with burning passion, a yearning for each other. Claire parted her lips, allowing Cam's tongue to slip in. Cam sat on the stool as Claire straddled him. Their lips continued to met each other's, craving for more.

Claire finally pulled away gasping for breath, noticing Cam was panting. She wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead before meeting Cam's gaze. He grinned at her and held out his hand. Claire smiles and entwines her fingers with his. They walked out the classroom, feeling jittery from their kiss.

~X~

"Mom, I'm home." The Spanish beauty announced, pulling on her turtle neck. She didn't want her mom noticing her red, freshly made love bite.

"Mom?" She called out, throwing her back pack by the marble staircase. She walked into the kitchen, her heart race quickening with every step.

She found her mother in the kitchen, sipping a martini, with Olivia Ryan's mother. Alicia fake grinned at Mrs. Ryan and said hello, shaking her hand politely. She turned to her mother and kissed her cheek.

"How was work?" She asked her mother. Her mother fake smiled.

"Wonderful sweetheart. And school?"

Alicia shrugged. "Okay, I guess." Mrs. Ryan excused herself to use the restroom.

Mrs. Rivera sighed. "What do you want ya little bitch?"

Alicia felt teary eyed. She wasn't sure why. Her mother always treated her like this. As if she was scum...trash even. Alicia tried so hard to impress her mother, but nothing every worked. She was just the bitch that her mother happened to give birth to. The accidental one. Her mother mentioned it quite often.

"Nothing. Can't I just ask you how your day was?"

Her mother sneered. "Whatever the fuck you want, you can't have it. Go pester your father."

Alicia trembled at the mention of her father. She felt her legs shaking and her lip quivering. She threw on a fake smile when Mrs. Ryan made her way into the kitchen. Alicia's mom immediately threw on her 'I love my daughter' smile.

"Go to your father sweetie. I think he has a surprise for his favorite princess."

"Sure thing Mom." Alicia chirped.

As soon as she left the kitchen, she felt her legs give in. She dropped to the floor, tears falling from her eyes. She tucked her head into her arms and cried silently. She remembered the last time this happened.

"_Mom, how was your day?"_

"_Fine, Alicia. Yours?"_

"_Peachy. Say Mom, how come you just called me Alicia? You usually refer to me as 'bitch'." Alicia commented with fake innocence. Her eyes were pierced with hatred towards her mother. _

_Alicia turned to look apologetically at a shocked Ms. Marvil. "She usually reminds me how I'm an accident. Just another slut, right Mom?"_

_She watched her Mom turn on her teary expression. "Oh honey, never. I would never. Must have been a dream. Come here baby." She held her arms out, which Alicia stiffly slid into. Her mother squeezed the breath out of her._

"_Well, I must be going. Pickles and I are shopping." Ms. Marvil said awkwardly, standing up immediately and leaving the room the speed of lightning. Mrs. Rivera fake smiled and shuffled Ms. Marvel out the door. As soon as the front door closed, Alicia heard her mother's noisy heels walking quickly. As her mom walked into the kitchen, Alicia snickered at her mom's outraged expression. _

"_Wait until your father hears about this, you fucking whore." Her mother swore and slapped her daughter across the face. Alicia fell to the ground with shock and rubbed her hand across her cheek. She rubbed the red spot soothingly._

_Her father walked in at that very moment and raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. He muttered a gruff hello at Alicia before turning to kiss his wife on the neck. He set his suitcase down and undid his tie. _

"_What's going on here?"_

"_This piece of shit made me look like a bitch." Alicia's mom growled before kicking her daughter in the legs. Alicia groaned and grabbed her legs that started to ache. _

_Mr. Rivera's glare darkened. "What did she say?"_

_Mrs. Rivera retold the story which seemed to make her husband angrier and angrier by the second. He slammed his fist against the table counter and glared at his daughter with hatred._

"_Fucking around with the Rivera name is not allowed in this households."_

"_But Daddy-_

"_Daddy? Not anymore Princess. You want to be a fucking whore? Then we'll treat you like one."_

_Mr. Rivera picked up his trembling daughter and threw her on the master bed. He clapped his hands together, making the lights turn off...enveloping them into complete darkness. _

Alicia shook uncontrollably when she heard the front door open.

~X~

Cam shut the front door closed and threw his back pack on the way down to the basement. A big grin was plastered on his face from a few hours ago. He could only think about one thing.

"Claire." He whispered, her name tickling his lips. He smiled goofily, like a lover boy should. The smile slid off of his face when he heard the sound of glass shattering and his mom's scream.

He took off towards the sound, running into the kitchen to see his Mom and Dad screaming at each other. Cam watched his Mom grab another plate and chuck it at Mr. Fisher.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Daniel." Cam's mom shouted, anger rising in her voice. Her voice trembled slightly at the end, but Cam was still terrified. Seeing your mom with fire in her eyes and holding a plate like a threat, isn't exactly normal. More like frightening.

"Let's just talk about this, Mia." Mr. Fisher said calmly.

"There's no time for you to make up some lame ass excuse. get the fuck out of my house and never come back."

Cam watched her weary mother scream at his father. He watched her throw the plate at him, barely missing him. If Mr. Fisher hadn't ducked, he would have been hit. Anger arose inside of Cam. What the hell did his father do to make his mother act this way?

"Mom, what's wrong?"

They both turned to look at Cam, finally acknowledging his presence. Cam's mother dropped her fiery gaze and ran to hug him. She squeezed him tightly, but he pulled away instantly.

"I'll ask again. What the hell is going on?" I turned to look at my Dad then my Mom.

"I'll tell you what's going on Cammy. Dad cheated on Mom and then Mom found him in bed with his slut."

Cam turned to see Harris had just walked through the other entrance the the kitchen, smoking. Harris threw down his cigarette before stomping on it. His eyes were bright red, which obviously meant he had gotten high on something. His fists were clenched at his sides and he looked as if he were about to murder. Cam was too upset to care. He turned to his Dad in disbelief.

"How could you do that to us? To this family? She was willing to work out everything and then you fucking cheat again?" Cam yelled. He ran to his mom and squeezed her tightly, more for his self esteem.

"Get the fuck out now." Harris said murderously. Mr. Fisher nodded sadly and reached for the back door.

"Oh and Dad?" Cam called to him. His father turned around and he walked up to him slowly.

Cam mustered up all the hate and anger towards his father. He felt rage and betrayal rushing through his veins as he lifted up his fist and punched his Dad in the nose. His father gripped the doorknob, as his hand flew up to his bloodied nose. Cam led him forcefully out the back door.

"PS Daniel! I want a fucking divorce!" Mrs. Fisher yelled before Mr. Fisher got into his car and drove away. Cam ran a hand through his hair and sighed in disbelief.

He walked over to his sobbing mother and held her tightly, crying a bit with. Harris then walked over and muttered sweet words to his mother like it'll be okay. He was shit and she was a goddess. Nice words, but hard to believe them right now.

Cam wiped a tear from his own eye and chuckled bitterly. Nothing good can ever stay.

"Oh and Harris? You're in some serious shit. I thought I told you not to smoke pot anymore!" Cam snickered and muttered, "busted."

~X~

Claire smiled as she walked through the doors of the hospital, excited to tell her Father the good news about Cam and her. It was probably the only time he wouldn't lecture her on boys...as depressing as that sounds.

She walked down the familiar hallway and noticed that there were people huddled around her father's room. She pushed through them curiously, wondering why they were there. Excitement ran through her.

Her father was awake!

When she finally pushed through the people she found her mother sobbing uncontrollably at the side of the bed along with Todd. Policemen were conversing with each other and examining areas of the room. Claire noticed the yellow Caution tape surrounding her father's bed.

Her blue anxious eyes looked over at her father, who looked stiff and ghost white. She walked towards him, over the tape and towards the bed. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. Realization hit her.

Her father wasn't breathing. Trembling, her head pressed against his heart.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Her body began to shake violently, as her tears took over. She shouted no over and over again.

Her father wasn't breathing.

He was dead.

**~X~**

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Hope the chapter wasn't too depressing. The beginning was AWESOME no?**

**Clam fluff!**

**The rest of it...very angst and dramatic. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Give me feedback and don't be afraid to tell me you thought it was overly depressing :-)**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	18. Mistake

**Oh boy. I know a lot of you are probably VERY upset with me. And I totally deserve it. But before you buy a gun and virtually try and kill me, I just want to say one thing.**

**High school is a bitch. **

**There is no freakin down time, ANYTIME. BUT they doesn't mean I should leave you hanging for what...three months???? Luckily, I'm on break and I will hopefully yet tearfully be finishing up this story pretty damn soon. **

**~X~**

**Chapter 18: Mistake **

**~X~**

"This means no TV, no computer, no going out. Nada, fin. And if you ever deceive me again, young man...then your ass is mine for two months instead of one!"

Cam smirked as he continued to wash the dishes. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harris who was silently sitting at the table, nodding at every word.

Boy, did it suck to be him.

Cam chuckled in amusement, before his mom glared at him viciously. He started coughing to try and cover up his laughter which seemed to satisfy his mother. His mother stalked out of the room with her purse. Cam waited until the front door shut.

"Busted bro," Cam cat called before he started laughing.

Harris stood up from the table and walked towards Cam. He placed Cam into a head lock.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I give. I give. I give," Cam repeated urgently, over and over again. Harris finally let him go, before slapping his back. Cam choked, trying to breathe in oxygen. He then fixed his collar and ruffled his hair.

"It's your own fault, man. Mom told you not to smoke marijuana. And right now, she doesn't need this shit from you, Harris," Cam commented.

"Yeah I know, Cammy. I'll stop now. I started when Dad began to be a total....well you know," Harris's voice softened. Cam looked sympathetically over at his brother.

"Yeah, I know," Cam whispered softly.

"But I will stop. Sometime soon," Harris said out loud, more for his own relief rather than his brother's.

"You better H," Cam responded, sternly. Cam looked out the window dreamily, a grin crept onto his face.

"So what's got you so happy?," Harris asked, placing the plates back into the shelves.

Cam smiled dreamily. "Ah, nothing."

"Who's the chick?," Harris smiled suggestively. Without hesitating, Cam answered his brother.

"Claire."

"Holy fucking shit. Claire? No fucking way," Harris responded, his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Way, Harris. We made out yesterday. And held hands. I think we're official. And if not I'll make it official," Cam babbled rapidly to Harris. Harris rolled his eyes at his brother. His brother was rapidly spitting out words that ran over the next word. It was quite amusing.

"Dude, chill the fuck out. Go talk to her Cammy," Harris laughed.

"Maybe I will," Cam said with a strange look on his face. He smiled sheepishly.

**Ring. Ring.**

"I got it," Harris said before he walked over to answer the phone.

Cam smiled before shutting off the faucet. He then then wiped his wet hands with the blue towel adjacent to him.

"Ello?," Harris questioned over the phone.

"Ahuh. Ahuh. Ahuh....oh Jesus Christ. Not now..................I'm so sorry Mrs-Ms. Lyons. .............Are you sure?......Oh, god....... Yes, I will help. And I'll tell him.......... Good luck."

Harris slammed the phone down onto the receiver before he placed a hand on his forehead. Harris let out a sigh that contained visible traces of frustration. Cam walked over suspiciously, oblivious to the fact that Ms. Lyons just called.

"What's up? Who was on the phone?," He asked curiously. When Harris didn't answer him, Cam took out his phone and set up a new text message for Claire. He was going to ask her if she wanted to meet him at their secret spot today at noon so they could talk.

"It was Ms. Lyons."

"Yeah? Whadya she say?," Cam asked, not looking up from his phone. His fingers were moving rapidly against the keyboard.

"Cam, Mr. Lyons has just...passed away," Harris whispered.

Cam's phone fell on the floor with a thump. He immediately stared at Harris, his eyes widening.

"And that's not all. Claire has been missing for 2 days."

X

Stroke One.

Stroke Two.

Stroke Three.

She brushed her dark hair and she would not stop until it was completely straight. The girl stared into the mirror, gazing at her reflection. Her face looked completely dead, as if she was cast as a zombie in a movie. The zombie's doe-eyes were pure brown, the kind that was supposed to look warm, although hers looked empty.

Lonely.

Mysterious.

A wise person once said that a person's eyes were the gateway to the soul. That they explained the entire person.

If that was true, then Alicia Rivera was truly scum.

Her lips were crackled and were colored some sort of dried up red color. By her lip's top right corner, there was a smear of red lipstick. Her eyebrows were chaotic; the hairs were twisted in a strange way.

She looked away quickly, not bearing to stare at what she had become.

"Done," she whispered to herself, setting down the brush.

She walked into her shower and turned the dial that allowed the water to fall out of the hanging faucet. The dark-haired beauty quickly walked out of the shower, before the water was able to hit her.

Walking back towards the mirror, Alicia turned to look at her reflection once more. She reached for the sash that kept her robe from falling down. After she untied the string, Alicia let the robe fall to the ground. Still gazing at the mirror, the dark-haired beauty could not appreciate her curvy, beautiful body. All over her body were spots, varying in sizes, that were either colored purple, blue, red, or even yellow. She delicately touched one purple spot, which made her wince in pain. Alicia drew back her finger from the spot, before the finger trailed alongside of her body.

She could not detect any large visible spots of tan. Honestly, she looked like Barney; Her body was practically purple. Alicia walked over to her shower and stepped inside. She cringed when the hot water hit her body. She couldn't help but start to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks, imitating the water coming from the hanging faucet.

Her mind was flooding with thoughts, starting with her father. Whenever her mom lied and said she was causing problems, he would teach her a lesson. He would abuse her and then ra-

She couldn't say the word because she didn't want to believe this was actually happening to her. The dark-haired beauty let out a yelp, which she quickly covered with her manicured hands. She didn't want her mother to hear. She sobbed pitifully into her hand, before she fell to the floor on her knees. Alicia slid against the pointy glass, not able to feel the pain. It was nothing compared to the unbearable pain she was feeling.

She needed him. He completed her. He saved her from herself. From becoming a monster. Well, he at least delayed the process. Maybe he could help turn back the clock...

She needed Cam Fisher in her life.

Alicia was desperate for him, so desperate that she...she...

She demonstrated the characteristics of being a heartless monster.

"I'm a fucking monster," she sobbed hysterically into the floor of the wet shower.

She had planned to get rid of someone. And that someone was Claire Lyons, except that the plan didn't go exactly too well. Instead of kidnapping Claire, the boys...they-they killed...her father.

OoO

_In the dark alley, right across from the hospital, two figures were crouched over a box. The girl shivered slightly which made her wrap her arms around her chest._

"_Are you sure the plan is going to work," Alicia asked, tightening the scarf around her neck. She huddled into her white peacoat and tilted her hat down onto her face. If they got caught, she didn't want anyone to recognize her. _

_Devon snickered and nodded. "My boys are positioned at the entrances of the hospital. That's where the girl is supposed to be right? Inside the hospital? We'll kill her for sure. It'll be easy once I get this wire figured out."_

_He turned his attention to the cable box. He continued stringing the wire together before he took out his pliers._

"_I don't want her killed, amor," she snapped at the devious man, softening towards the end. _

_He didn't bother to look at her before he cut a green wire. "Yeah, yeah. I know. We'll kidnap her and drop her off in Guam or something. Done, Leesh. Tell the guys, we're all set." _

_Alicia grabbed the walkie talkie from the man's sweaty hand. She pressed the button and breathed into it, hesitating slightly. _

"_Let's do this," She whispered confidently into the walkie. _

_Devon grinned at her words before he cut the red wire. Alicia watched as the entire hospital turned black. She shut her eyes as her ears listened to the panicked screams coming from the hospital. _

_Devon took off his latex gloves, ones that did not leave fingerprints on the cable box. He smirked before grabbing the walkie talkie out of her hands. "Keep ya posted darling."_

_Alicia ignored his comment, before she walked away from the pitch black hospital. The dark haired beauty turned her back on the pleading screams._

_OoO_

_She had not even walked a block when she took out her cell phone. She tried dialing a number, one that would stop this madness. She pressed her phone to her ear. This was her last chance. Her last chance to stop herself. _

_Hi. This is Cam's answering machine. You know what to do. -Click-_

_Alicia hung up the phone, pressing herself to the building nearby. No one could help now. She dialed numbers in her phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is the plan in action?"_

"_It's all ready, Princess. My guys are taking care of it as we speak." _

_She exhaled shakily and nodded, clutching the phone close to her ear. "Perfect," she heard herself say. She slammed her phone shut and tried to contain the sobs that begged her to come out._

_Alicia walked to the corner, eyeing a limo that was parked alongside the curb. She threw on a fake smile before nodding at her driver, who opened the back door for her. She sat quietly inside the limo._

_OoO_

_Alicia sipped her third apple martini, burping slightly at the end. Who cared right? She was Alicia Rivera and she could do whatever she wanted. And that wasn't going to change now. If Alicia wanted to get drunk, she would. And no one would try to stop her. _

_Ring. Ring._

_She attempted to reach for her phone, but found that her coordination was awful. When she had finally reached it, she opened it and started giggling. _

"_Helllllloooooo?" This made her erupt into a fit of laughter. _

"_Alicia? Are you drunk?"_

"_No silly booooyyyyy. What's up?," she asked with amusement. _

"_Anyway, we have some issues...with the plan."_

"_What could have possibly gone wrong? Were you caught?," Alicia slurred, before giggling._

"_No, of course not. It's just that...the guys didn't come back with the girl. She wasn't in her father's room so we weren't able to do anything.._

_Alicia's giggles came to a halt. _"_Listen, I want that dam girl locked away, do you hear me?," Alicia slurred angrily over the phone before shutting it. After throwing it across the limo, she reached for another martini. The limo turned viciously, which made the martini fall on Alicia's lap. She giggled madly at the sight. _

_OoO_

_The beautiful girl clutched her head in pain, as she walked towards the hospital. Alicia had a huge hangover. She couldn't even remember what happened last night after she jumped into her own limo. It was blurry. _

_Her eyes finally set on the hospital. She gasped when she saw police cars all over the place. Her eyes widened, as she backed away slightly. She stopped walking and told herself not to look so suspicious. Alicia put on her emotionless face as she headed towards the hospital. _

_As she reached the doors, she was pushed past by a familiar girl who ran out the doors, crying hysterically. Alicia snarled at her, turning to see who the girl was. _

_It was Claire Lyons._

_In shock, Alicia watched the girl disappear from sight. She entered the hospital before she took off her hat and her white lacy gloves. She saw the hospital was filled with cops everywhere and that there was yellow tape that read 'do not cross.'_

_Alicia tried to approach the front desk, but she was stopped by a young muscular cop that had been watching her. She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let her. Irritably, she smirked at him and twirled her hair. Alicia could drive him wild with desire, after all she could do that with anyone._

"_Do you know who I am?," She asked him suggestively._

_He chuckled at her before blurting out a 'no.' He ruffled his dark hair and stood in front of her, refusing to let her pass. Her lips curved into a frown._

"_Sure, I can't change your mind?," She asked him with fake innocence, taking off her pea coat. Alicia stuck out her double ds at him. He watched them curiously, but he finally pulled his eyes away._

"_No can do, missy."_

_Alicia muttered something underneath her breath before frowning. "Fine. Can you tell me what's going on?," she asked him in frustration. _

"_I'm not supposed to leak any information, but for you I will," He eyed her breasts before continuing. "A man on floor 4 was recently put into a coma and the cops think that someone unplugged the man from the oxygen tanks on purpose. He's dead now."_

"_Really?," Alicia's breathing quickened. Her heart pounded just thinking about the idea. It was her fault that the hospital was thrown into darkness. Anyone could have tripped over the wires, unplugging them all. _

"_I could tell you some more, but we um have to go to my car," he told her, grinning like an idiot._

_Alicia smirked and thought this cop was desperate AND pathetic. "I'd like that officer," she responded coyly. _

_OoO_

_Alicia splashed her face was cold water from the bathroom's sink in the hospital. She fixed her hair and redid her make up. After all, sex made you look like hell._

_When she looked clean and sexy once again, she exited the bathroom and walked out of the hospital. She managed to wink at her fuck buddy as she entered the back of her limo again. Alicia slammed the door in the officer's face, refusing to give him her number. He was such a bore..._

_And she only had one boy in mind._

_Alicia barked at her driver to step on it, before she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped her phone open and found a text waiting for her. _

_**Stop calling me.**_

_Her heart shattered when she read that the text was from Cam Fisher. Why did he hate her so much? Why was she considered a bitch if she just wanted to be with him, no matter what it takes? Is that so wrong?_

_She felt her eyes starting to water, but her hand wiped away the wetness from her eyes. Hurriedly, Alicia called the extremely gorgeous, yet devious man, Devon. _

"_Ello?"_

"_Don't 'ello' me asshole. You didn't do your fucking job," Alicia barked into the phone with anger._

_Alicia heard him sigh over the phone. Devon responded huskily, "I thought we had talked about this last night."_

_Alicia's eyes flashed angrily. "I was drunk last night, you fucking idiot."_

"_Don't get me wrong babe...when you swear, it's hot. But seriously, I already told you we couldn't get the girl," Devon calmly said over the phone._

_Alicia's face grew warm, as her cheeks became red. "Well, then what did you do?"_

"_Umm about that Princess. We um didn't really know what you wanted to do because you kind of bailed on us and got drunk in your fancy limo," he responded cockily._

"_Fuck Devon. Some guy was murdered," Alicia shouted._

"_Oh about that. One of my guys kind of tripped over a wire and they triggered all of the wires to fall apart. While that was happening, I was turning the lights back on. The dude didn't want to get caught, so he ran away. I think..um..it was the girl's dad," he responded with ease._

_Alicia choked on her breath. After a few seconds, she shakily exhaled._

"_But don't worry Leesh. We knew they'd check for fingerprints and whatever, so we killed him after he told us. Hung him until he swayed back and forth like a scarecrow blowing in the wind. That way we won't- you won't get caught," He responded nastily, laughing crazily afterward._

_Alicia snapped her phone shut, before raising a hand to her forehead. _

_2 people dead. One ran away._

_And it was all her fault._

_OoO_

Alicia pounded her fists against the floor, gaining bloody cuts around her knuckles. Suddenly, she completely stopped what she was doing. Alicia kneeled onto the floor, letting the hot water push her hair in front of her face. The dark-haired beauty reached for the door and tried to pull herself up, but instead her feet slipped against the slippery floor. Alicia fell flat on her butt and her head crashed into the glass frame of the shower.

Alicia's body fell to the bottom of the shower. And everything went black.

X

The bicycle peddles skidded to a stop. The dark haired boy hopped off the hot red colored bicycle before throwing his bike gently on the grass.

Musty air surrounded the dark haired boy. He gazed around the area, his eyes searching for something particular.

The boy was standing on the grassy land, overlooking the lake. Many docks were attached to the land, floating on the dark water. Boats of all kinds and sizes were latched onto the docks. In the distance, the candy can stripped lighthouse was flickering it's light around the lake.

It was late. Almost midnight. But he wouldn't stop searching.

Cam Fisher knew she was here. She just had to be.

He had checked every possible spot that she could possibly be at, yet she wasn't there. After visiting them all, he had come up with a conclusion. She would never go somewhere where her family can find her. She would go somewhere mysterious and secretive.

He had to hand it to Claire Lyons. She was definitely bright.

Cam took out the crumpled up lined paper from his pocket. After opening it up, he squinted and tried to read his handwriting.

**Possible Places**

**1. Meadow's School of Artistry..Art Studio No**

**2. Play house center No**

**3. School Roof No**

**4. Layne's House No**

**5. Massie's house No**

**6. Central Park???? Too Far**

**7. The Pier**

***Call a PI if none of the above. Use allowance. **

She had to be at the pier. It was where he ran away to when it was his little sister's birthday. And it was unknown to many people, especially Claire's family.

He ran alongside the lake, searching for the main pier. It was at the very end of the line of docks. The pier was a long and narrow passage made of wood. Cam tried to see if she was there, but the fog made that impossible. He could only see half of the pier.

Placing his hands on his knees, Cam bent over and tried to catch his breath. He had sprinted straight to the pier which took about 5 minutes, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. And that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Cam huddled into his coat as the mighty wind blew past him. Shivering slightly, he stepped onto the pier before speed walking forward. It was close to winter and it was obviously not a good time to be near the lake.

When he was close to reaching the end of the pier, he gazed at the end in disappointment. No one was sitting at the ledge of the pier. As Cam shook his head rapidly and was about to turn back, until he heard a loud splash. Quickly, he ran to the edge of the pier and looked down at the water. He was about 15 feet high.

"Fuck," Cam muttered under his breath before bending over the ledge to see who was in the water.

Cam saw a blonde haired figure resurface from the water. His eyes grew large, wondering if it was-no it couldn't be.

"Hey! Are you alright?," He yelled as loud as he could down to the person.

The water was probably 40* and with the wind, it felt probably like the world was ending. What the hell was going through this person's mind????

"Cam?"

Cam's heart stopped for a few seconds, replaying the hysterical yelp of his name. He knew that voice. That was the voice of-

"Claire, what the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself?," He screamed angrily at the girl before getting up from the edge. Taking a deep breath, without hesitation, Cam jumped off the pier with a yell. He hit the water hard, but nothing was as bad as the feeling of the water.

Cam opened his eyes underneath and struggled to see where Claire was. The iciness of the water immediately latched onto his body. The water held him tight like a boa constructor that squeezed its pray. Cam felt his body starting to numb. This was completely dangerous. He felt hands grab his jacket and pull him up towards the surface. He choked for air when he reached the freezing surface.

He looked over at Claire, whose nose was bright red and her body shook rapidly. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her purple lips were quivering. Icy tears were sliding down her cheeks, or maybe that was the water...

"Cam, are you crazy?," She yelled at him.

"Not as crazy as you, apparently. Jesus, Claire. Are you trying to kill yourself?," Cam repeated himself, before he grasped her hand and started paddling towards the nearest grassy area.

"My daddy," she whispered. Cam nodded and placed a finger to her lips.

They swam in silence until Cam reached the small grassy area. He let go of her hand for a spilt second before pulling himself up onto the grass. He reached for Claire's hand and helped her frozen body get up onto the land. She collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily.

"Cam, I'm really cold," Claire whispered quietly. Her face was pressed into the grass.

"I know Claire bear. Help is on the way," Cam spoke softly to her. He reached for his phone and texted his brother.

Luckily, Cam was able to hit send before his numb fingers couldn't move anymore. The phone slipped from his hand and landed in the lake, sinking slowly into the icy water. Cam attempted to reach for it, but he found that his body was seizing up. Looking over at Claire, he found that her breathing was slowing although her body was still shaking. Cam took off his jacket and placed it over Claire's body.

Feeling drowsy, Cam held Claire in his arms before the wind forced his eyes to shut.

And then everything grew quiet.

**X**

**It's break and I will try to update all of my stories frequently.**

**I'm thinking about changing the title because I'm taking the story into a different direction but I wanted to make sure that was cool with all of you. I'm sorry if the original simple high school story was what you wanted, but I made it a bit more extreme and for that I apologize. **

**In your review or send me a private message about the possibility of doing a sequel. Of course the story is not done yet, but I would like to get a feel for what the readers want. **

**Thanks guys for waiting three months. I had a HORRID writer's block as well. But hopefully I can push through it. Thanks for the reviews, they've been amazing.**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	19. Bandages

**The best way to apologize? **

**Poem.**

**Three words, eight letters, so difficult to say.**

**They're stuck inside of me, they try and stay away.**

**But this is too important to let them have their way.**

**I need to do it now, I must do it today.**

**I am sorry.**

**Thought I wrote that? Hahaha, I wish. This was by an anonymous author.**

**Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's been almost two months. **

**But I'm back in black haha no..but a lot of people, reviewers, have been riding me about not updating in agessss. so I decided I'd listen to the population and I'd update. **

**I'm also going to give a flashback of what happened in the last chapter if you need to refresh your memory. If not, just skip over this part and go straight to chapter 19.**

**X**

_"What's up? Who was on the phone?," He asked curiously. When Harris didn't answer him, Cam took out his phone and set up a new text message for Claire. He was going to ask her if she wanted to meet him at their secret spot today at noon so they could talk._

_"It was Ms. Lyons."_

_"Yeah? Whadya she say?," Cam asked, not looking up from his phone. His fingers were moving rapidly against the keyboard._

_"Cam, Mr. Lyons has just...passed away," Harris whispered._

_Cam's phone fell on the floor with a thump. He immediately stared at Harris, his eyes widening._

_"And that's not all. Claire has been missing for 2 days."_

_OoO_

_Alicia's face grew warm, as her cheeks became red. "Well, then what did you do?"_

_"Umm about that Princess. We um didn't really know what you wanted to do because you kind of bailed on us and got drunk in your fancy limo," he responded cockily._

_"Fuck Devon. Some guy was murdered," Alicia shouted._

_"Oh about that. One of my guys kind of tripped over a wire and they triggered all of the wires to fall apart. While that was happening, I was turning the lights back on. The dude didn't want to get caught, so he ran away. I think..um..it was the girl's dad," he responded with ease._

_Alicia choked on her breath. After a few seconds, she shakily exhaled._

_"But don't worry Leesh. We knew they'd check for fingerprints and whatever, so we killed him after he told us. Hung him until he swayed back and forth like a scarecrow blowing in the wind. That way we won't- you won't get caught," He responded nastily, laughing crazily afterward._

_Alicia snapped her phone shut, before raising a hand to her forehead._

_2 people dead. One ran away._

_And it was all her fault._

_OoO_

_"Hey! Are you alright?," He yelled as loud as he could down to the person._

_The water was probably 40* and with the wind, it felt probably like the world was ending. What the hell was going through this person's mind????_

_"Cam?"_

_Cam's heart stopped for a few seconds, replaying the hysterical yelp of his name. He knew that voice. That was the voice of-_

_"Claire, what the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself?," He screamed angrily at the girl before getting up from the edge. Taking a deep breath, without hesitation, Cam jumped off the pier with a yell. He hit the water hard, but nothing was as bad as the feeling of the water._

_Cam opened his eyes underneath and struggled to see where Claire was. The iciness of the water immediately latched onto his body. The water held him tight like a boa constructor that squeezed its pray. Cam felt his body starting to numb. This was completely dangerous. He felt hands grab his jacket and pull him up towards the surface. He choked for air when he reached the freezing surface._

_He looked over at Claire, whose nose was bright red and her body shook rapidly. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her purple lips were quivering. Icy tears were sliding down her cheeks, or maybe that was the water..._

_"Cam, are you crazy?," She yelled at him._

_"Not as crazy as you, apparently. Jesus, Claire. Are you trying to kill yourself?," Cam repeated himself, before he grasped her hand and started paddling towards the nearest grassy area._

_"My daddy," she whispered. Cam nodded and placed a finger to her lips._

_They swam in silence until Cam reached the small grassy area. He let go of her hand for a spilt second before pulling himself up onto the grass. He reached for Claire's hand and helped her frozen body get up onto the land. She collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily._

_"Cam, I'm really cold," Claire whispered quietly. Her face was pressed into the grass._

_"I know Claire bear. Help is on the way," Cam spoke softly to her. He reached for his phone and texted his brother._

_Luckily, Cam was able to hit send before his numb fingers couldn't move anymore. The phone slipped from his hand and landed in the lake, sinking slowly into the icy water. Cam attempted to reach for it, but he found that his body was seizing up. Looking over at Claire, he found that her breathing was slowing although her body was still shaking. Cam took off his jacket and placed it over Claire's body._

_Feeling drowsy, Cam held Claire in his arms before the wind forced his eyes to shut._

_And then everything grew quiet._

**X**

_**Chapter 19: Bandages**_

**X**

She stared at the wall, her heart thumping softly. Every wall happened to be white, she had noticed. Wincing slightly, she gazed around the room and also noticed that there were no windows in the room. Although there was no sunlight, the bright fluorescent lights brightened the entire room, making her feel even more empty.

She listened to the thumps of the monitor, wishing she could kick it. She pondered the idea of unplugging the wires that were connected from the machine to her chest. She would like that, like that very much.

After all, Claire Lyons knew it was that very machine that ended her father's life.

Claire opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She wanted to cry and scream, but she found that she was too weary to do it. Claire wiped the invisible tears from her eyes, ignoring the person that had just entered the room.

"Claire?"

She continued to stare blankly at the wall. The figure approached her bed and touched her face gently. Claire's expression did not change.

"Claire, honey. Cam is here to see you."

Ms. Lyons's dropped her hand and placed it as her side. The weary 40 year old woman motioned for Cam to enter the room. She patted the young, worried boy on the back before exiting the room, sniffling sightly.

"Claire, if you can hear me clap once," Cam joked. After seeing that her expression had not changed, Cam's smile faded. He walked over to the hospital bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Alright. I just one question. Are you ever going to say anything?" He asked her, shifting his gaze towards her. Cam watched Claire lay back down in her bed.

Cam ran a hand through his hair nervously, before feeling the gigantic bandage on his forehead from the previous day. He bet Claire would make fun of it.

"Your mom told me you haven't spoken to anyone in days. Ever since...well you know," Cam's voice became quiet. He gazed down at his wrist and looked at the stitches.

Only a few days ago, he had woken up and found himself in a hospital room crying out for Claire Lyons. Cam needed to know she was okay, that she survived their little adventure. Not to mention, her father-

No. He wouldn't think about that right now. Claire needed him, even if it didn't seem like it.

"Claire, you have to say something eventually," Cam quietly stated, refusing to get angry with himself.

He scooted closer to her before gazing down at her pale face. Her wide blue eyes were attached to ceiling. Cam wiped his palms on his thighs.

"Please Claire. Say anything. Even if it's how much you're annoyed with me," Cam pleaded with a strained voice.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Cam turned to look at the doorway to see the doctor leaning against the frame of the door. Cam's face was filled with surprise for he had not heard the doctor enter the room.

"Cam, do you mind? I need to talk to Clarissa," He said as he walked in.

Cam stared at the doctor, frowning. The cheesy-looking doctor wanted to talk to _Clarissa._

"Sorry doc, I have no idea what you're talking about. This girl's name is Claire," Cam stated coldly, grasping her limp hand.

The doctor's strained smile faded. "Cameron, this is a serious matter that I need to discuss with _Claire _and Ms. Lyons."

Cam didn't like it the way the doctor mocked him. He glanced behind the doc and saw Ms. Lyons standing timidly behind him.

"It's all right Doctor Stevens. Cam is my daughter's best friend," She said with a weak smile. Cam smiled slightly at her, squeezing Claire's fingers tighter than before. He was worried about her.

The doctor nodded grumpily before asking Ms. Lyons to take a seat. He pulled out his clipboard and tried to look professional, Cam noted sourly.

"Well, Ms. Lyons, I'm afraid that I have bad news,"Doctor Stevens concluded, placing his clipboard by his side. Cam stiffened at his words.

"And what would that be doctor?" Ms. Lyons asked, gripped the chair's arms tightly. Cam felt sympathy for the woman. She's been through hell and she's managing to keep a positive attitude for her family's sake.

"Claire has been through a lot lately and it was clear to us that we should run some tests on her. And the results-

"Tests? I don't remember approving that." Ms. Lyons voice shook with anger.

The doctor ignored her and continued. "We have come to the conclusion that Ms. Lyons is in a state of depression and that well...she might never speak again."

"Bullshit."

Ms. Lyons and Doctor Stevens gazed over at Cam, who was staring down at the bed. He raised his eyes to meet the doctor's. His two different colored eyes were narrowed and hatred was pulsing through them.

"Bull. Shit," Cam made sure he empathized each word. What he didn't know was that Claire's eyes had widened slightly.

"I'm sorry Cameron that this upsets you, but-

"Claire is not a mute. She's going through hard times-

"And that's exactly why we feel that she may need...professional help with her problem." Doctor Stevens said before he sat in his movable chair.

"Fuck that. Claire's fine. She'll be fine." Cam's voice expressed his anger. His fists were clenched into tight balls.

"Cameron, I doubt that-

"My name's Cam, dammit. And don't talk to me like I'm five," Cam shouted, getting up from the bed. Ms. Lyons glanced at him with shock.

"Claire will be fine. She just needs to get away from this shit hole."

"Cam, she has not spoken to anyone in days. She has lost the will to communicate. Won't you listen to reason?" The professional asked sternly.

"No, you listen. My best friend is fine. She will be perfectly fine once you stop being such a dick." Cam approached the doctor and was now right in front of his face.

"Tell me one more time that she'll be a mute and I'll fucking kill you."

"Cam, she has a high chance of

He didn't even get to finish because Cam Fisher had punched him square in the nose.

OoO

"I know you miss me, baby."

"Leave me alone, Josh."

Alicia placed her Gucci shades over her eyes before flipping her hair out of her face. She searched her purse for her cellphone.

"Leesh, just one more time. You know you're the only one that can make me feel like this," He stated cockily, grazing her arms slightly. She quickly withdrew from his touch as if the touch had shocked her. He withdrew his arm while his eyes widened with shock.

He walked in front of her and stopped her from walking. "Leesh, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip until it opened a tiny gash of blood. "Nothing. Leave me alone."

"No," He responded haughtily.

"Josh," She growled.

"And why have you been wearing long sleeved shirts and jeans all the time? You know it's 70 degrees outs-

Josh stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. "Alicia, slide your sleeve up."

Although Josh couldn't see her eyes, he saw her cringe. "Why should I?"

"Alicia-

Alicia tried to walk right past him, but he blocked her path again. Ignoring her cries, he pushed up her sleeve and gasped.

Her entire arm was covered in bruises and cuts or different colors ranging from red to black. Angrily, Josh lifted up the sleeve of her left arm and found that the same pattern on her arm.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Josh asked her quietly, looking at the floor. His brown eyes looked up at hers, but her eyes were closed.

"No-

"Then who?" He spat at her.

Her eyes snapped open and narrowed angrily at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Leave me the fuck alone."

She shoved past him and started walking towards the exit, her heels clacking behind her.

Josh stood there watching her disappear beyond the glass doors.

OoO

Cam struggled as they threw him out onto the sidewalk. He collided with the sidewalk hard, slamming his jaw against the concrete road. Letting his ego get the better of him, he jumped right up and huddled closer into his jacket.

"Yeah this is how hospitals treat ya. Like shit!" Cam yelled angrily at the security guards who had just thrown him out. He fixed the collar of his leather jacket before kicking the can that had been lying next to him. Cam slammed his hands into his pockets and started walking towards his bike, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Fisher."

Cam's two different colored eyes immediately looked upward. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the bike rack.

"Hotz." Josh was leaning against Cam's bright blue mountain bike with his hands tucked into his jean's pockets. He lifted his Yankees baseball cap to look at Cam.

"Long time no-

"What the fuck do you want Josh? My day's been shitty and its about to get worse, isn't it?" Cam snapped at him, reaching for his bike. He sat on it, waiting for Josh's response.

Stunned, Josh said, "What happened?"

"Got in a fight with the doctor. Punched him in the nose," Cam said softly with a shrug. Josh tried to cover his grin, but he was unable to contain his chuckles. Cam smiled at that.

"Dude, that's messed up. Why?" Josh asked Cam with amusement.

Cam stopped smiling. "I'll give you one more chance Hotz. What do you want?" He asked, clearly emphasizing his last four words.

Josh's amusing grin faded. His right foot kicked his left foot's sneaker. He lifted his baseball cap off of his head. "It's about Alicia."

Cam raised his eyebrow and laughed bitterly. "You're kidding me. Is that what this is about? Look man if you were screwing her while we were together, I don't really give a sh-

"Will you shut the fuck up for one second? It's not like that," Josh snapped while glaring at Cam fiercely.

"Honestly dude. I'm involved with _the great_ Alicia's affairs anymore," Cam stated it like a fact. Cam started to pedal away on his bike.

"Yeah I know man, but she still cares about you. And I know deep down inside, you know she's trying to be good," Josh replied. Cam slammed on the brakes and turned his bike around so that he was facing Josh again.

"Alright, what's up?" Cam asked him.

"Alicia's been...abused, Cam. And I think it might be from her parents."

OoO

She waited until her mother had left before she jumped out of the covers. Slowly, she opened the door a little bit so that she could see the hallway. Doctors and nurses were running around with their heads cut off trying to help out patients. Well, some of them were genuine, she reminded herself. Smiling slightly, she quietly closed the door.

Claire Lyons was going to escape the hospital.

Quickly, she walked over to her bed and ripped the sheets off. She bundled the sheets together and tied knots in-between the sheets. Satisfied, Claire took a few steps backwards from the very long rope she had just created out of bed sheets. Once in a while, movies could be realistic.

Claire walked over to her window and gripped it tightly. Groaning, she threw open the window and then unlatched the screen. She watched it drop to the grassy ground below. Claire grabbed her long rope and threw it over the window, tying it to the monitor so that it would hold her. As soon as she made sure the rope was steady, she glanced back at the hospital room with fury. Claire hated this place and couldn't wait until she was gone. She threw her legs over the window and prayed that her plan worked. Luckily, she was on the second floor.

Sliding steadily, Claire kicked and pushed herself down the rope, hoping it would hold her. Her closed eyes fluttered open when her feet hit the ground. She hopped off the rope and cleaned her hands against her white hospital dress. Claire observed the rope before deciding it would be best to yank it down and hide the evidence.

Poor Doctor Stevens. Blamed for everything.

Cam was right. Doctor Stevens was a dick.

Claire snickered before yanking the rope down and throwing it in the bushes. Taking one last look at the horrid building, Claire started walking.

OoO

"Alicia, open up."

"Alicia!"

"ALICIA!"

The door creaked open. The dark haired beauty was standing in the doorway, covered by her robe. Her eyes were surprised when she saw the handsome boy standing on her doorstep.

"Cam, I-

Cam pushed past her and closed the door behind him. Without looking at her, he reached for her hand and led her up the stairs and into her room, a familiar place for him. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Alicia waited for him on her bed.

"Cam, what's going o-

"Is it true?" He asked, turning to look at her. His two different colored eyes searched her. He walked calmly towards her before taking a seat next to her.

"Is what true?" Alicia asked her crush with a strained voice.

"Does he hit you, Leesh?" Cam asked her, his voice becoming quieter.

"Who, Cam?" Alicia asked him with fake innocence. She looked down at the ground.

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about. Does he fucking hit you Alicia?" Cam yelled.

"Not so loud." Alicia replied, looking up at him. She opened her robe and showed him her stomach. It was outlined with cuts and bruises. Cam looked down at her stomach with no expression. Alicia watched him look away and she felt her eyes starting to water. Before she knew it, she started sobbing loudly. Alicia threw her face into her hands, crying. She felt strong arms wrap around her. Cam made soothing sounds and starting rubbing her back. Alicia quickly pulled away from Cam's embrace and backed away from him.

She jumped off her bed and refused to look at him. "Leave, Cam."

"Alicia, you need help. Let me h-

"Cam, get out," Alicia pleaded.

"No, Alicia. I want to-

"Want to what, Cam? Help me? Well, it's too late for me. I'm a monster," She screamed at him.

Cam's eyes widened. "Okay, now I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

Alicia's fury calmed down. "Cam, you wouldn't like me if you knew the truth. Now get out."

Cam listened to her voice and suddenly he felt depressed. She sounded so sad, so fragile...

So unlike Alicia.

Cam glanced at her crying figure and decided that it was best to leave now. He exited the room quietly, his ears throbbing from the sound of her desperate sobs.

OoO

Cam entered the room, flicking his lights on. He threw his jacket on the floor before looking over at his bed.

"Jesus Ch-

He had backed into the wall, staring at the figure on his bed. Cam calmed down once he figured out that the girl had light blonde hair and that she was wearing a hospital gown. Her blue eyes met his.

Claire Lyons was sitting on his bed.

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

She grinned at his shocked expression. "Nice bandage, Cammy."

X

**Attention Reviewers: Claire Lyons can speak!**

**Okay so I thought that was a cute way to end it. Aren't they adorable?**

**Okay so there were a lot of cut off sentences in this chapter, I just noticed. Hahaha, sorry about that.**

**So there are only three or maybe two chapters left. I think anyway.**

**:-(**

**It's almost over. **

**Also, I decided that I was going to change the fic's name AFTER it's over so that no one gets confused?**

**Drop me a review. I can tell you this fic will be finished in the next two weeks. **

**SO ENJOY IT.**

**There might be a sequel, might not. I'm not sure yet, but I do know I will be making a new clique fic that follows ALL of the characters that all have problems. Romance included of course.**

**My inspiration: You guys **

**Not to mention "These boots are made for stalking" **

**Although I must say, the books are not as good as they used to be.**

**~With Love, AnimeAddict2323232~**


	20. Sweet Caress

**Thought I'd give up on 'yall?**

**Never.**

**Thanks for the reviews, dudes and dudettes, mostly girlies :p**

**So now here's the best part!!!!!**

**THE FLUFFY CHAPTERS ARE HERE.**

**YAHOOOOO!**

**Ready for Clam?**

**X**

_**Chapter 20: Sweet Caress**_

**X**

Claire approached the table, her face filled with sorrow. Her weary eyes looked upon the steel cold table. Claire's pale, clammy hands gripped the edge with force. Her saddened eyes glared down at the figure on the table. Claire raised her hand to her mouth just in time to cover her choked sob. Her hand wiped away her wet tear that was sliding softly down her cheek. Cam was lying on the table.

And he wasn't breathing.

She opened his hand and reached for the cup that was tucked underneath his fingers. Claire examined the cup before angrily throwing it to the left. She hopped onto the table and straddled his abdomen. Slowly, she lowered her head so that her head was resting on his chest.

Claire raised her head slightly up before her eyes glanced at his lips. She lowered herself until her lips touched his. A pleasant shiver ran through her body. Not wanting to pull away, she forcefully pressed her lips onto his, moaning. Instantly, Claire raised her head and looked down at him with sorrowful affection.

"Thy lips are warm," Her strained voice whispered with longing.

A clatter rang throughout the room. Claire glanced up from his face and quickly scanned the room. A nasty growl escaped her lips.

"Yea noise? Then I'll be brief. O, happy dagger," Claire growled, clenching her teeth together. Tears were falling from her eyes. She reached for the dagger that was lying next to Cam's body. She grabbed it and lifted it up above her.

"This is thy sheath," She grabbed the dagger and swung it towards her chest. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung slightly.

Trying to compose herself, she cried out, "There rust and let me die."

She fell onto Cam, front side down. Her head was tucked into the crook of Cam's neck. Her blonde hair fell over her face.

"Nice job, Claire Bear." His husky breath tickled her neck. She smiled softly and turned her head slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Not bad yourself, Romeo."

Cam grinned in response. "The best part? Your kiss."

Claire felt her face get hot. She was sure her cheeks were bright red. Good thing Cam couldn't see her because they were supposed to be dead.

"That's a wrap. Excellent job, Cam and Claire," Miss Burns applauded them, trying to sound professional. Claire could tell that she had been crying from the sound of her voice.

Claire knew she should have acknowledged her performance, but she wanted to stay exactly where she was. She wanted to stay pressed up against Cam. The heat between the two felt enticing...sexy.

Claire shuddered, clearly panicking about her unneeded thoughts. She quickly jumped up from her position and hopped off of the table. Claire smiled at Miss Burns and did not once glance at Cam who was standing next to her. He furrowed his brow and glanced sideways at her. Cam smirked after he caught Claire's cheeks reddening. Claire wished she could wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Brilliant, you two. As you know, the play is tonight, so before we run through it all. Let's got through act two, scene two. I wasn't to make sure you two are connected as star crossed lovers. Remember, you're in love."

Cam's eyes darkened at her words. Ironic, wasn't it?

He looked over at Claire and saw her face pale slightly. Was kissing him going to be that bad?

Claire refused to look at him, afraid she was going to blush madly. Without meeting his gaze, she walked over to the center stage. Sighing slightly, she ran a hand through her hair.

Cam walked over to the stairs and waited for his cue. He was actually getting the hang of things. Cam looked into the audience, ignoring Derrick's snickers. He was looking forward to kissing Claire. Cam gazed over at Claire and stared at her lips with longing. He watched her lick her puffy, pink lips before her lips curved into a smile.

"Action."

Cam spoke his lines as if he was leading the romantic life himself. Although he thought the whole star crossed lovers was dorky, Claire liked it, which meant he would try to appreciate it. Derrick said he'd laugh and never be able to do it, but he has come a long way

He closed her eyes and listened to Claire recite her lines. Cam loved the way the words sounded as they rolled off of her tongue. It felt...right coming from her. As corny as it may have sounded, Cam wished she would keep speaking.

But now it was his turn. Only one more line, he told himself, before he had to kiss Claire.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but I shall say goodnight until it be morrow," Claire caressed his cheek and smiled softly at him with affection.

Cam pulled her closer to him and grabbed her forcefully by the waist. Claire gasped slightly before he crushed his lips onto hers. Claire knotted her hands in his dark hair as Cam pressed her closer into him. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Cam felt Claire shudder underneath and he groaned with pleasure.

"Alright, you two. That's enough," Miss Burns called out strictly. Cam heard snickers echoing in the background, clearly telling him it's enough. He tried to pull away, but Claire forcefully pressed into his pelvis, grinding into him slightly. Cam felt Claire moan inside his mouth before she pulled away from him quickly.

Claire backed away slightly from him, her eyes glued to the floor. Cam shifted from one foot to another. There was an awkward silence between them, until Cam glanced over at her. A smile was plastered onto her face as she exited the stage.

OoO

"Class dismissed," the teacher announced before slipping out the front door for lunch. Ironic, that the teacher doesn't even like her own class.

Cam smirked before running a hand through his hair. He stood up and shoved his books into his backpack before slinging the bag over his back. Swiftly, Cam walked over to the one of the front desks where Claire was sitting at. Carefully, she was putting each book into her bag. Tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, Claire finally looked up at him with a small smile.

Cam groaned. "Claire, it's lunch time."

"I know."

She grabbed her backpack and placed it over her shoulders before walking towards the door with Cam. Cam gazed down at her hand that was swinging back and forth. He wanted to grab it, intwine his fingers with her soft, clammy ones.

"Cam. Not a good idea," Claire said, stopping dead in her tracks. Cam looked down and realized that without knowing it, he had grabbed Claire's hand while they were walking.

"Why not? We used to do it all the time when we were friends," Cam raised one eyebrow and glared hard at her.

"Yeah, but I think it means something...different...this time," She said with a strained voice, looking at the floor.

Cam's index finger tilted her chin up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Claire's cheeks turned bright red when her chest crashed into Cam's. Her palms were pressed into Cam's chest lightly.

"I know you want this as much as I do," Cam whispered huskily into her ear. Claire gasped. She shivered when she felt a tingly sensation on her earlobe. Cam was sucking on it gently.

Claire stuttered slightly as she moaned his name. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck before grinding her hips into his. Groaning, Cam pulled away and grinned at Claire. Claire wrapped her legs around Cam who then gently put her down on the desk. Cam leaned forward before his lips crashed onto Claire's. Claire sucked on his top lip and then sucked on his bottom lip. Cam's tongue entered her open mouth, poking around the inside of it. Their tongue wrestled for dominance while Cam's hand rubbed her stomach and the lower side of her back. His hand started traveling upwards until it reached the bottom of her bra. He pulled away from Claire quickly and jumped back a couple of steps.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, with concerned.

Cam watched her as she bit her lip and run a hand through her hair. She had her legs crossed over the desk and was propped up by her elbows. Claire leaned backwards slightly, waiting for him to respond.

Cam smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was getting too carried away."

Claire grinned. "You could have kept going, Cammy."

Cam looked at her in surprise. "Really?" Claire nodded coyly which made Cam's heat beat quicker.

"Too bad we're in school though," Cam added suggestively, walking towards Claire who was smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah, what a shame," She whispered before using her index finger to draw him in. He grabbed her by the waist and her legs wrapped around his torso. She squealed with laughter as he swung her around and tickled her stomach.

Cam finally set her down on the floor with a smile. She straightened her outfit and smoothed her hair before she looked up at him. Cam laughed which earned an eyebrow raise from Claire.

"What's so funny, Fisher," Claire asked him, emphasizing the fisher part. Cam loved the way she said his name.

"Oh, nothing, Claire bear. Let's go get something to eat," He said while grabbing her hand. She squeezed it once before walking out the door with him.

OoO

"It's not like that," Cam said with a shake of his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Derrick snickered. "Dude, everyone could feel the sexual tension between you and Claire at the table. And you're telling me you haven't banged her yet?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "And you've 'banged' Massie?"

Derrick flushed. "Don't change the subject, dude."

Cam chuckled at his friend. Both of them walked side by side each other down the hall, making their way to the drama room. They had to get ready for their last, final rehearsal before the play opens. Cam was as nervous as hell and he wondered how Derrick was so calm, especially because all of their friends are going to be there.

"Nah, it's different with her. She's my best friend," Cam said with a shrug of his shoulders. Derrick looked at him as if he had been insulted.

"My chick friend," Cam muttered, trying not to say girlfriend.

"That's better," Derrick concluded. "So you like this chick?"

"Yeah I do. Ever since we became friends this year, after our nasty break up, I've felt...different towards her. I just couldn't pin point it early on, but then I realized that I had a crush on her. And I don't even know what it is anymore. I care about her, as much as I do for anyone that's important to me in my life. She's..special," Cam concluded, not realizing that he had just poured his feelings out to his best friend.

Derrick whistled slightly. "Woah, dude. Tell me what you _really _think." He said sarcastically.

Cam smacked him on the shoulder. "Not funny, dude. Every time I see her, I want to do these things to her, things that are really wrong. So I'm thinking that it's not..

"Not love?" Derrick finished for him.

Cam shrugged. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he felt. He knew he liked Claire, liked her a lot, but was it love? Cam knew that when people were in love, they cared about each other in a romantic way. But was that it? Was that love?

"What is love, man?" Cam asked Derrick as they turned the corner.

"Jesus, man. I don't know. To me, the love between Massie and I is indescribable, you know? All I know is that I freakin love her and never want to live without her," Derrick finished.

Before Cam could reply, his blonde haired beauty jogged up to them. Cam checked her out and noticed that she was wearing dark jeans and a light green sweatshirt. Her long, light colored hair was cascading in waves down over her breasts. She was dressed casually, in yet Cam thought she looked incredible. Claire smiled at him her big toothy smile which made him smile with happiness.

"Hey," Cam said softly, hugging her gently. She pulled away and looked over at Derrick who was staring at her.

"Hey Derrick," She said sweetly before intwining her fingers with Cam. Derrick muttered a hello before stopping dead in his tracks. He watched the two walk away smiling at each other. Cam whispered something in her ear and Claire started laughing heartily. Derrick watched the couple walk into the drama room.

Derrick chuckled to himself wondering why his friend was so worried over his feelings. Cam was whipped.

And _so _in love.

OoO

He watched her as she walked out the door. Alicia placed her dark Gucci sunglasses over her eyes. She looked through her purse for something as she walked towards her car. Alicia carried herself with such confidence, such happiness, in yet it was all a lie.

Josh knew this.

He cared for her. Of course, having sex with her was fun, but he had always liked her. He loved her confidence, her style and how fun she was to be around. She was just like him.

In yet, she wasn't.

Alicia was fragile and had to be treated with care. She was abused by her father and probably even her mother. He didn't understand how anyone could abuse Alicia, or anyone for that matter.

And that's why Josh was going to help her.

Josh watched her jump into the backseat of her fancy car. Quickly, he hopped onto his bike and started pedaling after the car.

OoO

The noise silenced. The curtains opened and the spotlights were shining their bright lights on stage. She could hear the beginning prologue being given.

Easy girl, she told herself. You've been preparing for this for months.

Claire breathed in and then exhaled sharply. She was nervous for opening night. Sure she had acted in a movie once, but not in front of a bazillion people. And even when she acted in front of a live audience, she could always mess up and start all over without screwing up the whole production. This time, if she messed up royally, the play would be ruined.

Claire bit her lip nervously before clapping her hands together and rocking on her heels back and forth.

"Nervous?"

She turned her head to see Cam Fisher standing behind her. Claire giggled when she looked at his outfit. He was wearing a blue medieval shirt and tights. Tights. Placing a hand over her mouth, she continued to giggle at him.

"Stop that. It's not tights, it's leggings," Cam retorted, trying to hide his grin, but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry. Even though you are wearing tights, you look hot for an ancient dude," Claire smiled coyly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" He added slyly before drawing her closer into his chest. She placed her head in between the crook of his neck. He sniffed her hair and smiled, knowing that she used her strawberry scented shampoo. God, she smelled good.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Well, you look sexy, Juliet."

Claire looked down at herself and blushed. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Cam checked her out and whistled slightly. Claire was wearing a tight yet gorgeous blue dress that hugged her curves tightly and exposed half of her chest area. She reached for the flowy part of her dress and twirled around in a circle. Her white blonde hair twirled with her. To Cam, she looked like an angel.

"So, you like?"

"I like a lot," He said with a grin before kissing her lips gently. She pulled away with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"What are we Cam? Friends? Friends with benefits or-

"Cam Fisher, take the stage," Miss Burns whispered. Cam looked a Claire with a tiny smile.

"Be right back," He said while kissing her cheek. Claire pulled the curtain open slightly before watching Cam walk across the stage.

"_Is the day so young?" Romeo spoke to his cousin. _

Cam was a fantastic actor. He was really good at portraying a love sick character, Claire thought to herself. Before she could think more about him, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Layne standing in a large white ruffled dress.

"Long time no see, Claire. How are you?" She asked, gently.

Claire nodded with a tight smile. "Fine. Better, anyway. You?"

Layne was referring to the...accident. She didn't want to talk about it now, especially after Cam had gotten rid of her nerves. Claire waited for Layne to answer.

"Just dandy. Anything on your mind? I know it's the R and J play, but hey, feel free to vent," Layne replied with a grin.

Claire laughed heartily. "You are so weird, but actually I do need to talk about something. It's about Cam," Claire replied.

Layne slapped her forehead. "I should have known. Weird eyed boy is always on your mind."

Claire scoffed, but continued. "Layne, I like him and I mean _really _like him. I haven't stopped loving him since we were together."

"Loving?"

Claire felt her cheeks get red. "I love him, Layne, but I think Cam thinks we're friends. With benefits," She added.

"Have you asked him yet?" Layne asked her, staring intently at her. She was always a good listener.

Claire shook her head and shrugged "Well, no, but-

"No, buts. Talk to him, Claire. That way, you can tell him how you feel and he can tell you. You guys will work something out, I'm sure of it."

Claire smiled at her before hugging her. "God, I missed you. It's been hard these past couple of days."

Layne smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know."

Claire and Layne stared at each other awkwardly, before Layne fake coughed into her hand. "So, I heard you two made out in a classroom. True or false?"

Claire's eyes went wide and her face became as red as a tomato. "Who told you that?" She asked in a strained, high pitched voice.

Layne snickered. "You just did." Claire's redness faded.

"Never would have pinned you to be the 'make out with me now' type, Claire, but I guess it shouldn't shock me after the sexual tension vibes flared out during the last couple of rehearsals."

Claire was about to retort, but Miss Burns had just called Layne and her to enter the stage. Taking a deep breath, Claire let go of her tight grasp on the curtain before walking on a stage with a brilliant smile.

OoO

Josh watched her enter the house quietly. He wiped his sweaty palms onto his thighs before grabbing the doorknob. Josh knew this was breaking and entering, but he told himself this was for a good cause. He opened the door silently and then closed it gently.

Gazing around at his surroundings, he found the entryway to the kitchen, where he could hear Alicia speaking. Stealthily, he tiptoed towards the kitchen before entering it unseen. Alicia was standing over a table where he could kind of see her mother and father.

Josh hid behind a tree like plant, hoping he would not be caught. He took out his I-Phone and pressed record.

"Sorry I'm late. Busy day today," Alicia muttered before walking over to the kitchen counter for her pre-prepared salad. She grabbed it and joined her parents at a long, wide table.

"I told you not to be late, you little bitch. Have you no dignity?" Her mother nastily asked her. Alicia's mother rolled her eyes before looking down at her prada watch.

"I said I was sorry," She murmured. Josh could barely hear her. Alicia was looking down emptily at her food.

Mr. Rivera slammed his fists against the table. "Speak up. Your mother is asking you a goddam question."

Alicia's eyes widened with fear. "I'm sorry, mother. It will never happen again."

"You're dam right it won't. You're grounded for the week," Mrs. Rivera replied flicking her dark hair behind her face. Her lips curved into a twisted smile.

Alicia frowned and bluntly yelled, "But that's not fair, mom. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, bitch," She yelled before slapping her daughter's cheek. Alicia groaned with pain.

Josh's hand trembled as he gripped his phone. He wanted to jump out and help her, but he knew he couldn't. This was the way to help her.

"Princess, it isn't polite to speak like that to your mother," Her father growled. He stood up and towered over her. Alicia trembled slightly before grabbing her salad dish and flinging it in her father's face. He roared with anger as Alicia stood up and backed away from him.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself, terrified.

Wiping the salad from his face, Mr. Rivera stood up and ran towards Alicia. He punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground. He jumped on top of her and threw punches into her stomach. Josh looked over at Mrs. Rivera in horror. She was sitting their, smoking a cigarette, as if nothing was happening.

Mr. Rivera looked down at his shaking daughter before he reached for her jean's buttons. Josh's eyes widened.

No.

Alicia was now struggling and whimpering, trying to get free. "It won't hurt, Princess. I promise," Mr. Rivera stated cruelly. Josh stopped the recording and backed away from the plant and ran quietly out of the room. He opened the front door quietly and dialed three numbers. After talking to the cops hurriedly, he pondered what to do. Cursing slightly, he knew what he was going to do, no matter how stupid it looked.

Grabbing the doorknob, he entered the house once again; this time not to so quietly. He ran over to the kitchen where he saw Alicia struggling on the ground and her Dad looming over her.

"Get the fuck off of her," Josh yelled angrily before throwing a punch to Mr. Rivera's head. He fell to the ground beside Alicia. Josh quickly reached down to grab the girl. Josh held the sobbing girl in his arms.

"You'll be safe now," He whispered to her, kissing her forehead. The faint sound of a siren could be heard.

OoO

The lights dimmed and then everything was noisy and loud. Claire opened her eyes and saw that everyone in the audience was standing up, clapping and cheering. She saw that Cam had opened his eyes as well and was staring in awe at the crowd. Claire hopped off of Cam and he stood beside her. As Miss Burns was introducing the names, Claire held her breath for her name. What would they do? Would they politely clap or stop clapping?

"Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher," Miss Burns called. Cam grabbed Claire's hand and they both walked away from their cast mates to the center of the stage.

The crowd went wild.

Claire turned to Cam with disbelief. She could tell that he was shocked too. Claire gazed down at the audience and saw her friends cheering and whooping with joy. Claire waved at them before bowing with Cam. Standing next to Cam, she listened to the adoring crowd and sighed with happiness. She felt invincible.

She turned her attention away from the audience to look at Cam, who was shyly smiling at her. He looked at her with adoration.

And that's when she knew.

X

**Well that was long and hopefully satisfying?**

**I know i haven't been EVER good at updating, but I'm trying hard now. **

**Especially because there are only...**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!**

**AHHHHHH!**

**So you know what to do! Review, Review! **

**If you want an update of course ;-)**

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	21. In The End

**Oh boy, almost a month again.**

**Gee, I'm not good at this. **

**Sorry girls and maybe a few guys!**

**This is the second last chapter, I think? Only one more to go!!!!!!**

**Read the previously if you forgot what happened, if not...skip to the chapter below.**

**OoO**

**Also I will be changing the title of this fic, but I'm going to let my viewers vote. So please pick:**

**Damaged**

**Can't Take It**

**Change Of Heart**

**Intoxicated**

**Or if you have another title, let me know. **

**Also I wanted to let everyone know that unfortunately there will not be a sequel...tear tear because I wouldn't know how to make it as good as this fic.**

**But I am coming out with another Clique fic soon filled with drama/romance soooo be ready for that**

**X**

**Previously on My Wish:**

_"Cam. Not a good idea," Claire said, stopping dead in her tracks. Cam looked down and realized that without knowing it, he had grabbed Claire's hand while they were walking._

_"Why not? We used to do it all the time when we were friends," Cam raised one eyebrow and glared hard at her._

_"Yeah, but I think it means something...different...this time," She said with a strained voice, looking at the floor._

_Cam's index finger tilted her chin up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Claire's cheeks turned bright red when her chest crashed into Cam's. Her palms were pressed into Cam's chest lightly._

_"I know you want this as much as I do," Cam whispered huskily into her ear. Claire gasped. She shivered when she felt a tingly sensation on her earlobe. Cam was sucking on it gently._

_OoO_

_"What is love, man?" Cam asked Derrick as they turned the corner._

_"Jesus, man. I don't know. To me, the love between Massie and I is indescribable, you know? All I know is that I freakin love her and never want to live without her," Derrick finished._

_Before Cam could reply, his blonde haired beauty jogged up to them. Cam checked her out and noticed that she was wearing dark jeans and a light green sweatshirt. Her long, light colored hair was cascading in waves down over her breasts. She was dressed casually, in yet Cam thought she looked incredible. Claire smiled at him her big toothy smile which made him smile with happiness._

_"Hey," Cam said softly, hugging her gently. She pulled away and looked over at Derrick who was staring at her._

_"Hey Derrick," She said sweetly before intwining her fingers with Cam. Derrick muttered a hello before stopping dead in his tracks. He watched the two walk away smiling at each other. Cam whispered something in her ear and Claire started laughing heartily. Derrick watched the couple walk into the drama room._

_Derrick chuckled to himself wondering why his friend was so worried over his feelings. Cam was whipped._

_And so in love._

_OoO_

_"Layne, I like him and I mean really like him. I haven't stopped loving him since we were together."_

_"Loving?"_

_Claire felt her cheeks get red. "I love him, Layne, but I think Cam thinks we're friends. With benefits," She added._

_"Have you asked him yet?" Layne asked her, staring intently at her. She was always a good listener._

_Claire shook her head and shrugged "Well, no, but-_

_"No, buts. Talk to him, Claire. That way, you can tell him how you feel and he can tell you. You guys will work something out, I'm sure of it."_

_OoO_

_Mr. Rivera looked down at his shaking daughter before he reached for her jean's buttons. Josh's eyes widened._

_No._

_Alicia was now struggling and whimpering, trying to get free. "It won't hurt, Princess. I promise," Mr. Rivera stated cruelly. Josh stopped the recording and backed away from the plant and ran quietly out of the room. He opened the front door quietly and dialed three numbers. After talking to the cops hurriedly, he pondered what to do. Cursing slightly, he knew what he was going to do, no matter how stupid it looked._

_Grabbing the doorknob, he entered the house once again; this time not to so quietly. He ran over to the kitchen where he saw Alicia struggling on the ground and her Dad looming over her._

_"Get the fuck off of her," Josh yelled angrily before throwing a punch to Mr. Rivera's head. He fell to the ground beside Alicia. Josh quickly reached down to grab the girl. Josh held the sobbing girl in his arms._

_"You'll be safe now," He whispered to her, kissing her forehead. The faint sound of a siren could be heard._

_OoO_

_She turned her attention away from the audience to look at Cam, who was shyly smiling at her. He looked at her with adoration._

_And that's when she knew._

_**X**_

_**My Wish: Chapter 21: In The End**_

**X**

She stared blankly at the wall, feeling empty. Her body ached with pain, but she didn't care. All she could feel was the cold, hard bench. The anxiety was getting to her.

And her guilt.

Her puffy red eyes leaked yet another tear. It cascaded down her cheek, caressing it with bitter sorrow. Her lips quivered and her entire body was shaking. Her chocolate eyes contained signs of fear and depression.

There was nothing for her anymore.

"Alicia?"

She looked up and met another pair of brown eyes. Josh. Alicia dropped her gaze and stared at her face. She should be embarrassed, upset, or even angry, but she didn't feel anything. Josh looked at her with sadness before sitting down next to her on the bench. Workers were crazily moving around them.

"I'm telling you, that crazy bitch is lying!" An angry voice rang out. Josh's gaze lifted to see Mr. Rivera and Mrs. Rivera being handled by the police with handcuffs.

The woman was weeping, begging them not to lock her away. "I've always loved my little angel. Please, it was just a mistake."

Josh stared at her in disbelief and shook his head. How dare she lie about something as serious as this.

Mr. Rivera caught sight of his daughter inside the police station. Yanking away from the guards, he jogged over to Alicia with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"How dare you, you little mother fucker. I'm going to kill you, you piece of shit," He screamed at her before the officers held him back and leaded him away. Josh realized he had possessively grabbed Alicia and held her behind him. Seeing that the officers had escorted Alicia's parents away, he let go of her and stared into her eyes.

"They're gone, now," Josh coaxed, rubbing her back soothingly. Alicia nodded once, but never took her gaze off of the far wall.

"We need to ask you some questions, Miss Rivera," A burly officer approached them and motioned for Alicia to follow him.

"It's Alicia," She murmured softly. Alicia tried to get off of the bench, but found it quite difficult. She must have been weaker than she thought. Josh grabbed her torso and helped her up. Shakily, she held onto him before grabbing the officer's hand.

Josh tried to follow them, but Alicia stopped in her tracks and turned to face Josh. Her face was emotionless.

"Thanks for your help Josh, but I don't want you in there," She said coldly.

"Leesh, let me be there for you," Josh retorted gently.

"No, stay here. I'll be back." Her eyes had softened and she tenderly squeezed Josh's hand before kissing his cheek.

The officer escorted Alicia into a large room that was bare, except for a large table, two chairs, and a light. It looked like an investigation room, like one from the movie.

"Have a seat, Alicia," the burly officer motioned for her to sit. Alicia walked over carefully and sat down in the chair.

"My name is Officer Jones and I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly, please." Alicia nodded once, gulping nervously.

"When did your parents start abusing you?"

"A year ago," Alicia responded with a shudder.

"And you didn't tell anyone because-?" He probed her to answer.

Alicia gave the officer an annoyed glare. "Would you have? Did you not just hear my father? He wasn't lying about the whole 'killing thing'."

The officer nodded, ignoring her angered response. "And how exactly did he abuse you?"

Alicia exhaled slowly, feeling a tear prickle the corner of her right eye. "He raped me when I let down the family."

"And when you mean 'let down the family', you mean-

"If I wasn't perfect. If I talked back, if I didn't get good grades, or be the best, or-

Alicia closed her mouth, willing herself not to speak. Tears ran down her face and sobs escaped from her mouth.

The officer looked at her with sympathy. "It's okay, honey, take your time."

Alicia swallowed her tears and sobs. "Long story short, he hated me and so did my mother. Isn't Josh's video good enough evidence?"

Officer Jones nodded. "Of course, we just want to make sure you're okay about this, You've been through a lot. And we don't want you to feel guilty for having bad parents-

Guilty.

Alicia froze at the word. The officer stopped talking, noticing how Alicia's body looked strained and tense.

"Alicia, is there anything you need to say?"

Memories overtook Alicia's head. She saw flashes of images of Claire, Cam, Claire's dad, the murder...

Alicia started to shake violently as tears poured down from her cheeks. She wailed with sorrow, regret, and most of all guilt. Alicia looked down at her hands and saw trails of blood of them. She hurriedly tried to wipe away the blood from her hands, but the blood never left her hands.

"So much blood. All my fault," She hissed with anguish, continuing to shake and sob.

"What blood, Alicia? What is your fault?" The officer tensed up, trying to grab her hands. She shrieked and pulled her hands away.

"No, no. Your hands can't be bloody too. No, no," She shouted crazily, before standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. She squeezed tightly, feeling her body become limp.

The officer ran towards her and pried her hands off of her neck. He held her tightly in his grip as she clung on tightly to him, sobbing hysterically.

"Alicia, we need to know what you are talking about," He tried to say without frightening her.

"He's dead, he's dead," She repeated several times.

"Whose dead, Alicia?"

She pulled away from him and sat down in the chair, still shaking violently. He towered over her, staring intently at her. She gazed up at him, trembling. Alicia looked him the eye and cleared her throat the best she could.

"Claire's dad is dead. And I killed him."

OoO

Claire Lyons smiled as she looked up at the clouds. The sky looked beautiful with its colors of pinks and reds. She had never seen anything so pretty in her entire life. Although her life was anything but perfect, the moment felt relaxing and peaceful. She sighed with contentment and looked to her left to see Cam looking at her. Claire squeezed Cam's hand before her cheeks tinted with pink. She grinned toothily.

"What are you thinking about, Fisher?"

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are, Lyons."

Claire shivered with delight before laughing slightly. "Thanks, Cammy."

He tucked a blonde hair behind her ear and smiled. Cam then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Claire enjoyed the soft feeling of his lips on hers. It was a sweet and precious kiss. She pulled away and he licked his lips.

"Strawberry flavored? Love it."

Claire laughed and punched in softly in the shoulder.

Claire and Cam were lying on the grassy hill, staring up at the sunset. For the first time in Claire's life, it was perfect...

She wouldn't want it any other way. Claire turned to look at Cam before snuggling into his body. She sniffed him and smiled when she smelled his signature cologne. Some things never change.

"Cam?"

Cam kissed her forehead and then her cheek. Then he kissed her lips gently. "Yes?"

"I love you," Claire whispered softly.

She knew that had just moved past their friendship and not to mention last year's harsh break up, but she was in love. Claire loved everything about Cam, his personality, his looks, and how they have so much history together...Claire knew she loved him. She would do anything for him just because he was who he was, Cam. Her Cam. Claire and Cam were dating now, no secrets anymore. She knew it was the right thing to do.

Claire felt Cam's body tense up. She looked up at him to see a strained smile. "Really?" His voice trembled slightly. Claire squeezed his hand before running a hand through his hair. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"That's...great, Claire. Listen, we should get going. Your mom will kill me if we don't get there on time," Cam stuttered on his words, getting up to his feet. He offered his hand to Claire without looking at her. Confused, Claire grabbed his hand and got to her feet.

"Cam, my mom said to bring me back by 9. It's only 8," Claire said, intwining her fingers with his.

"I know, but Harris and I have uh plans tonight, so we should get going," Cam responded, leading her towards his bike. Claire looked at his in disbelief, but sat on the front his bike like she normally did. He pushed off and they started bike. Claire noticed that Cam didn't say another word. There was a silence between them, but not a peaceful silence like before. It was an awkward silence.

When they had finally arrived at Claire's house also known as Massie's guest house, Cam stopped the bike and Claire hopped off. Claire started walking towards the door, but then stopped and turned back to see Cam still on his bike. She walked back towards him and kissed him softly, but felt that he was not returning the kiss.

Rejected, Claire backed away from him and started walking towards her house. Cam was acting immaturely. She had said she loved him. Was she crazy? Was he not in love with her? When she reached her door, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. She gazed over her shoulder to see Cam staring after her blankly. Claire narrowed her eyes with confusion before giving him a weak smile. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door, pressing her back harshly into the wood. Claire's knees buckled and she slid down the door until her butt hit the floor. Pulling her knees into her chest, Claire clasped her arms around them and sniffled slightly. A tear was forming in the corner of her eye, but she just wiped it away.

OoO

He looked at her and saw her sitting on the stairs with her friends. Cam saw that she was silent while her friends were talking animatedly with each other. He leaned against Harris's car, pressing against it. Cam didn't understand why he was acting like an idiot. All she said was, Cam I love you. Why couldn't he say it back to her? Did he not love her? He thought he did. Cam groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He repeated several times, continuing to slap himself.

"Easy Cammy, what's wrong?"

The window of the car rolled down. Cam stopped leaning on the car and turned to face Harris. He knew he was acting stupidly, so did Harris need to know? Cam sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Claire said she loved me and I didn't say anything back. And what's worse is that I didn't even kiss her back last night, Harris. I was too...confused," Cam responded.

Harris whistled slowly. "Jesus, Cam. Go tell her you love her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lie to her, Harris. I really don't know if I love her."

Harris exhaled slowly before saying, "Cammy, talk to her at least. Tell her how you're feeling."

"I want to, Harris, but I'm afraid she'll hate me for not knowing if I love her," Cam said with a frustrated sigh.

Harris nodded. "You'll never know unless you try, Cam. So try and stop being a pussy." He chuckled as he pulled out of the parking space. Cam glared at the laughing Harris as the car drove off. Cam shook his head and muttered something about idiotic brothers.

Nervously, Cam gulped as he approached school. He tried to look Derrick as he walked towards the sidewalk. Cam felt blue eyes on him, trying to get his attention. He wanted to look over, but then he knew he would give in and start acting dumbly around her.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't going to give him a chance.

Claire hopped down the stairs, taking two at a time. She jogged up to Cam who had just made it to the sidewalk. Claire looked at him in concern, before slinging her backpack tightly over her shoulder.

"Cam, what's wrong? Yesterday, you were acting weird," She said with worry.

Cam's eyes looked into her blue eyes. He knew he was scaring her. And he didn't want to. Cam just didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Claire. A lot of things have been on my mind, that's all," He said before squeezing her hand.

"Are you sure?"

Cam nodded before he said, "Look the bell is going to ring. I better get to class." He walked past her and joined Derrick. As they both walked into the building, Cam wanted to hit himself with his own fist.

He hated himself right now.

OoO

Claire's shoulders slumped as she watched Cam's retreating figure enter the building. He was mad at her, or even annoyed. It was because she had said she loved him. Claire sighed and regretted ever speaking those words to Cam. What was going to happen? Were they just not going to talk anymore? Claire didn't want that, but maybe Cam just needed space.

Claire slapped her hand across her forehead, sliding it down her face with frustration.

"Why, why, why did I do that?" She muttered to herself angrily, wishing she could take back her words.

But then again, she had meant what she said. Claire didn't regret her saying I love you, but she did regret Cam not responding to her comment with his own three little words. Her watery blue eyes looked up to see Massie staring at her with concern. Claire smiled weakly before skipping up the steps so that she was right next to her.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You don't know the half of it," Claire responded.

OoO

Alicia quivered as she watched the officers outside of the room debating her situation. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were obviously discussing her punishment. And she deserved it, didn't she?

She was a monster and she accepted it now.

Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes before making eye contact with a brown eyed boy who was staring at her through the glass window. His face showed disappointment; that was evident. She pulled her gaze away from him and fiddled with her hands. Alicia was afraid of what they would do. She deserved the worst, death. What would Claire think? Cam? Anyone?

She was a murderer.

Alicia might not have committed the crime herself, but she payed a man money and her body to get what she wanted. It doesn't matter if she didn't want death, it wanted her.

She looked at her hands again, unable to get rid of the bloody image on her hands. Alicia knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but it seemed so real. So red, and oozing...

She cried out, shaking her hands wildly in the air. Alicia's eyes closed and then reopened to see that there was no blood on her hands. She was going insane.

Scratch that. She _was_ insane.

"Ms. Rivera, we have decided that to be fair, you will register in the hospital down the street where you will receive care and treatment," Officer Jones said as soon as he entered the room.

Alicia wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked up at the officer, wincing slightly. "That's all? I deserve much worse, sir."

He nodded. "Based on your conditions, we have determined that you are ill, Ms. Rivera." He was going to send her to the mental hospital.

"Alicia," She corrected him softly, letting his last words linger in her ears.

"Sir, if I'm crazy, then I don't deserve life," Alicia whispered, emptily.

Officer Jones shook his head. "Alicia, you've been through a lot."

Alicia shook her head wildly and her body shook harder. "At least give me a lifetime in prison. This guilt is killing me. Please!" She begged, her voice strained.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rivera," He said before getting up from the chair to exit.

"I'll kill myself, sir," Alicia muttered darkly.

The officer hesitated slightly before exiting the room.

_OoO_

Claire lazily drew in her notebook doodle as she contemplated the whole thing between Cam and her. She had just scared him, that's all. They can fix this. They had to try. Claire's eyes started to water, but she scolded herself. There are much worse things to cry over, she reminded herself.

Her mind was buzzing with a million different thoughts and she couldn't think clearly. She felt like she was drunk and was about to make a stupid decision.

Claire raised her hand and waited for the teacher to point at her.

"May I be excused? I feel ill," Claire acted, pretending to sound sick. The teacher nodded and Claire shoved her books into her backpack before exiting the room.

Walking to her locker, Claire placed her books in her locker. She needed to go home. Claire didn't want to deal with it anymore. So many things have stressed her out and she was sick of it all. Angrily, she threw her backpack into the locker before shutting it. Her body pressed into the locker as she looked up at the ceiling.

Her eyes narrowed when she thought of Cam Fisher. He was acting like a chicken, afraid of love. He loved her, she could feel it. Cam just couldn't admit it, admit that he loves her. He was a coward.

And Claire didn't need that.

She clenched her fists at her sides and decided that it was Cam's fault. She was tired of blaming everything on herself. It was his fault and that was final. The bell's ringing interrupted her thoughts. Claire looked at the newly filled hallway until she met two different colored eyes.

Without hesitating, she walked towards him, making sure he couldn't run away from her. They were going to talk and he was going to contribute.

"Cam, we need to talk," Claire ordered before grabbing his hand and leading him out the front door. She let go of his hand as he threw his backpack to the ground. Claire and Cam both took a seat on the top stair.

"What's up?" Cam asked her tightly.

Claire looked over at Cam who had yet to look her in the eye. "Cam, look at me."

Forcefully, Cam turned his head so that his eyes met with Claire's. Claire's eyes showed signs of hurt and anger. Claire tucked a strand behind her ear, preparing herself to shout at her supposed boyfriend.

"Why have you been acting so distant lately Cam?" She asked tightly.

He shrugged. "I've had a lot of my mind. I told you, Claire."

Claire shook her head with disbelief. "Bullshit. Don't lie to me, Cam."

Cam hesitated to answer her, so Claire cleared her throat. "I'll tell you what's up. I said I love you and now you're too afraid to say that you love me too. Cam, you're a coward," Claire snapped at him.

Cam looked at her in surprise before his features became angered. "That's not it Claire. You can't just randomly say you love me and expect me to react normally as if we say it all the time," He responded coldly.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed in anger. She got up from the step and looked down at him with bitterness. "Oh, okay. I get it, Cam. It's wrong for me to tell my boyfriend that I love him. Hell, I must be a bitch right?"

Cam stood up and looked down at her. "That's not what I'm saying Claire. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know what I feel right now."

Claire laughed shortly, bitterness seeping through. "Oh, ok. Even better. You're not a coward, Cam. You just don't love me."

"That's not what I'm saying, Claire. I'm saying that I don't know. Honestly, I don't know," Cam shouted at her with anger.

"I think you do know, but you don't have the balls to say it to my face," Claire shouted at him, toying around with the ring on her finger; the one that Cam gave to her as a promise ring a year ago.

"Fine, Claire. If that's what you want, then fine. I'm not in love with you and I never will if you keep bitching about love!" Cam yelled at her, his eyes narrowed with anger. He was furious and pissed.

Claire's angered features softened. Her eyes flashed hurt before she turned way from him. She didn't want him to see her cry. A tear leaked from Claire's face.

"Fine, Cam. If that's how you really feel, then don't bother with me and my bitching anymore." Her voice sounded choked up.

Cam's eyes softened. He reached out for her hand, but then pulled away. "Claire, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Claire's eyes lit up with anger. She turned around to face his sad puppy dog face. "You're sorry? I'm sorry that I fell in love with you. I guess I won't make that mistake ever again," She stated coldly before shed pulled the ring off of her finger and threw it in Cam's face.

Claire ran into the building, towards the health center. She needed to go home. Tears were now streamin down her face like miniature waterfalls. Sobs escaped her puffy pink lips.

Cam swore loudly, screaming it into the sky. His voice was strained with heartbreak. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, his sad eyes were glued to the floor.

OoO

"Cameron, where's Miss. Lyons?"

"I don't know," Cam responded coldly, before continuing to talk with Derrick loudly about going to get drunk.

"Mr. Fisher, I do not appreciate that attitude." She strictly told him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Cam dared her to speak.

"Mr. Fisher, you have earned yourself a detention!" Cam's eyes narrowed as the cold fury entered his body.

"Who are you to give me detention? You're such a hypocritical slut. You've been sleeping with my brother, you sick whore." Cam snapped at her. The students in the drama room gasped. Derrick looked at Cam with wide eyes, as if screaming at him to stop talking, but Cam didn't stop. He enjoyed the look on Miss Burn's face.

"You heard me, _Kelly_. Are you sure you gave me a detention, principal? Or are you planning to rape me in your office as punishment?" He asked her bitterly.

Miss Burns flushed with embarrassment. Her blue eyes leaked with tears, reminding Cam of someone familiar. without speaking another word, Miss Burns exited the room quickly.

Blue eyes...

Cam regretted his words instantly.

What the hell was wrong with him?

OoO

She didn't need this right now. Claire was on the verge of a breakdown. Her life was in ruins. Her soul died completely when Cam and her broke up for the second time, but apparently another little piece just died. Claire took a phone call during the car ride home. It was the police station saying that they had caught the person who had murdered her dad. More than anything, she wanted to kill that person. Kill him. More than anything, Claire wanted to end it all. She was done with the crying and the anger. Everything.

When she arrived at the station, she glanced inside the room where the murderer was being held. Claire glared at the person with hatred until the person looked over at her. Her glare softened as it turned into pure shock.

Alicia Rivera.

No. No. It couldn't have been. This must have been some sick joke. She looked around to see if she was on some kind of celebrity prank show, but no one popped out with a camera.

Claire couldn't believe it. She knew Alicia hated her for stealing away Cam's attention, but murder? No, this had to have been some sick joke.

Claire entered the room and shut the door behind her. Alicia's eyes were glued to the table. Claire sat in the chair opposite of her. She had been filled in by Cam that Alicia's parents abused her, but right now she couldn't feel any sympathy for the latina.

"Why?"

"I d-don't know. I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me? To my family? You tore my life apart!" Claire screamed at her, unleashing all of her anger. Her anger over her father, Cam, and her own self.

Alicia whimpered. "There is no excuse for what I did, Claire. I regret it and I told them I deserved more."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You killed my father. How would you feel if I killed your father?" Claire snapped at her.

"Please do." Alicia murmured.

Claire felt shock running through her veins, but then anger replaced it all. "You're twisted and evil for wanting to hurt me like this. You don't get it, do you?"

Alicia nodded once. "I do get it, Claire. You don't understand the guilt I feel. I want to die," She said, almost as if she were pleading for Claire to kill her.

Claire looked away from her, unable to stand the sight of her. "My father didn't deserve death and neither do you. You deserve to suffer and live in an eternal hell."

With that, Claire got up from her chair, opened the door and then slammed it loudly.

**X**

**How was that?**

**I have to say that was one of my favorite chapters of this fic. I enjoyed writing this.**

**I hope it wasn't too dark at the end for everyone, especially cause it started off romantically and what not. **

**What will happen in the final chapter?**

**Review and you shall see. **

**-With Love, AnimeAddict2323232-**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to start out by asking that you don't kill me for not updating since April. And then I would like to bring you good news. **

**Good news? I've been writing a lot and will definitely be updating soon. **

**Even better news? I've decided to extend this story so although the end is near, it will NOT be the next chapter. **

**Happy? **

**I would hope so, haha. **

**Anime. **


	23. Lost Soul

**I'm back! And have finally figured out what I'm going to write about so yahhh me?**

**I know I have lost people's interest whether its because of my slow updating or the darker themes coming into the fic.**

**And so I apologize, for the first reason not the second for that's how I pictured it.**

**But I will be finishing this fic before summer ends! YAHHHH!**

**X**

**My Wish Chapter 22: Lost Soul**

**X**

_Claire, where have you been? You haven't showed up to school in days. I'm really worried about you. Call me back. It's Layne, by the way, if you couldn't figure it out._

_Kuh-laire, your mom keeps telling me you're sick, but I know she's lying. Get your butt over to my bedroom. Please? Kisses, Massie._

_Claire, it's Kristen. Massie's freaking out. And frankly, we are too. Call me._

_CLAIIIIREEEEEE. It's Dylan telling you to come to school. Or back to Earth. Whichever comes first._

_Claire, if you don't call me back...I'm going to freakin run over to your house. Call me. Layne._

_Claire, I'm going to break into your room if you don't come out. I haven't seen you in a week. Please, talk to me. Kisses, Massie._

_Claire freakin Lyons. Call me immediately! Layne._

_Call me. Please. Layne._

_CLAIRE! Layne._

Sitting on her bed, Claire looked blankly down at her phone before she snapped it shut. She clutched the phone tightly in her palm as she laid back with her eyes closed. It was true. It had been a week since Claire attended school, but emotionally, she was in no state to go back just yet. As much as her family had attempted to make conversation with her, she hadn't communicated with them in days. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not to her mother, her brother, her friends...Claire was traumatized by a series of events.

Several things were running through her head such as Alicia killing her father, Cam and her breaking up after they had just gotten together, school, and not to mention the big gymnastics meet coming up for her. She was overwhelmed with emotions...emotions that were just eating away at her.

Claire heard a knock at her door, but she didn't get up to answer it. Her mother came padding in with a tray of food. Ms. Lyons set it down next to Claire muttering something about dinner. Claire didn't even look at her mother for she was too busy looking at the ceiling.

She had no clue where she should start when it came to sorting out her thoughts. Claire figured that over time it would just come to her and she would just figure things out, but it had been a week and she still hadn't figured anything out. Alicia was being deemed 'ill' and was sent to a mental institution, so she had heard from her brother. Her friends were worried sick about her, and so was her mother and brother. She hadn't trained for gymnastics in a week and Cam still hadn't called her.

And for some reason, that was what killed her the most.

She had expected a phone call from Cam, apologizing for his actions so that she could muster an apology as well...but he never called. Claire stared at her phone blankly, all day long, and yet he never called. Every night, she would silently cry, unable to wipe her tears away or scold herself for being so stupid. It was just that, everything was so messed up. No kid deserved the life she had. She wouldn't wish it upon anyone. When her Dad had died, it had left a void in her heart, taking away a huge part of her laughter and joy. But luckily for her, Cam was able to repair the void partially, but with him gone...the void had grown. Doubled, in fact.

The pain was unbearable. The hole in her heart hurt to the point that Claire would stop caring about everyone, including herself. She didn't feel the need to feed herself or take care of herself. There wasn't a point anymore. She had no one. Claire had nothing.

She wanted to give up, just let herself wallow in her misery, but there was still apart of her inside that was fighting for what she wanted. Claire wanted a solution to all of her problems, to end her misery and to start the healing period. She needed a push in the right direction, but was unable to do it herself.

So, for now...she was lost.

Sleepily, Claire pushed her food aside and closed her eyes. She didn't bother fighting her sleepiness. Instead, she let the darkness overcome her.

X

She tossed and turned lazily in her hard bed. The dark haired beauty couldn't get any sleep. Claire's haunting words were being repeated in her head. Alicia couldn't shake the words from her head.

_Murderer._

_Murderer._

_Murderer._

_You deserve to suffer._

As much as Alicia hated to admit it, Claire was right. She was a monster and completely deserved to suffer. But to be honest, she felt like she had suffered enough. Alicia had been suffering her entire life living with her parents and to make matters worse, she had to live with the guilt of helping accomplish the murder of Mr. Lyons. Although she hadn't meant to kill Claire's dad, only kidnap him, she was still at fault for his death. To make matters worse, the police department deemed her ill and she was sent to a mental institution for probably the rest of her life. Most people would consider themselves lucky to be at a loony house then in jail, but Alicia thought it was worse. As much as she would hate the idea of being stuck behind bars for the rest of her life, Alicia didn't need to be reminded constantly of her guilt and despair.

She wanted to die. Let go of everything. Alicia didn't have a reason to live anymore. She didn't have a family, never had real friends, and to top it all off, she was a murderer. There was no point in trying anymore. As much as Alicia liked the idea of giving into death, she couldn't bring herself to kill herself. It took courage and determination, but she was just broken.

Alicia tried to imagine herself as a normal girl who had several friends and a loving family. In this dream, she also had a faithful boyfriend and she lived in a beautiful house. Alicia had the perfect life, but then the world would come crashing down on her when she realized she could never have this life. Alicia had made her choice and it had led to disaster and the destruction of her soul.

Only a few months ago did Alicia have a semi-perfect life. She had an adoring boyfriend who was the considered the golden boy of the grade. Alicia spent most of her time with her fun friends instead of time at her house, eliminating the time she spent with her awful family. Her grades were better and she glowed every time she smiled. But she ruined it with her attitude that needed adjustment. She wanted to blame it on her family and knew that she could, but part of her knew it was completely and utterly her fault. Alicia was the one who was determined to have the best life possible and if that meant treating Claire like a bitch to keep her boyfriend, so be it. If that meant competing with Massie for the alpha position, so be it. If that meant pushing away Josh, the only friend she really had, so be it.

Alicia knew she wasn't crazy or ill for that matter. She was just a horrible person.

X

He knew he should call her. Hell, he should have called her the moment they had that blowout. The dark haired boy knew he had said things that he shouldn't have to her. Claire didn't deserve it, any of it. Cam had let his confusion get to the best of him. Just because he wasn't sure he loved Claire, didn't mean he had to break up with her. He knew he loved her as a friend and really liked her as a person. But why did it have to be love? Love was such a strong word...

Cam paced back in forth in his room, debating whether or not to call her. He felt like the phone that he clutched in his hand was vibrating, gesturing for him to call her. As much as he knew he should do it, as much as he wanted to call her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Cam was a coward. Claire had been right about that.

He threw his phone lazily on his bed as he leaned against his bedroom wall. Things were just really screwed up. Cam had heard that Alicia was arrested for murdering Claire's dad. Exactly, around the same time he had heard his Dad tried to barge into their house one night, drunkly demanding to be respected. He tried to convince himself that several people had different problems and it was all apart of the way things worked, but he had suffered a lot more than just little issues.

Story of his life. One year ago, he breaks up with this incredible girl for another sexy girl. A year later, he befriends his ex-girlfriend and breaks up with his hot girlfriend. His best friend, who was previously his ex, loses her Dad and Cam finds out his Dad is cheating on his mom. And after he gets together with his best friend, he screws it up yet again and later finds out that his ex-sexy girlfriend is the murderer of his girlfriend's Dad.

Whoever said the world was a happy place lied.

Cam had many mistakes in his life, ones that couldn't be fixed and ones that could. Although there are many he couldn't fix, he knew he could patch things up with Claire. He wanted to patch things up with her because he really cared about her. And Cam knew exactly where to start.

X

A knock rang throughout the room.

"Come in."

A timid Cam opened the door and stepped into the principal's office. He saw his young principal standing over her desk with a bunch of packed boxes. After Cam angrily revealed that the principal had been sleeping with his brother, rumors spread and the superintendent took it upon himself to replace her. He felt that Miss Burn's actions were inappropriate and therefore she was fired. Thanks to Cam.

"Hello, Cameron," She said with a small smile as she continued packing her things.

"Miss Burns, do you have a second? I need to talk to you."

She put down her box and sat in her chair. "Sure, Cameron."

"Cam," He corrected her as he sat in a chair before her desk. Cam played with his thumbs nervously as he tried to muster up the best apology he could.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out. "I didn't mean to get you fired, Miss Burns. I was just so angry and confused, but that's no excuse to take it out on you. And I'm really sorry."

She nodded. "Apology accepted, Cam. But my actions were inappropriate and I'm sorry for not doing the right thing. I should have ended things with your brother a long time ago."

Cam shook his head. "No need to apologize, Miss Burns. You can't help who you fall in love with, right?"

Her features softened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Love?"

Cam looked her in the eye and said, "You don't have to try and hide it. I know when someone's in love. I'm glad that my brother has you, Miss Burns."

"Stacy, now that I'm not your principal," She said with a tight smile. "And thank you, Cam. I am very much in love with your brother."

"You should talk to him about it. I know he loves you too. That's why he's been so much nicer towards me," Cam joked with a grin, making Stacy laugh.

"You really think so?" Cam could detect hope in her eyes.

"There's nothing stopping you now. Sorry about that, by the way," Cam apologized, guiltily.

She shook her head, dismissing his apology. "Don't be. It was meant to be."

Cam nodded. "I also wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"How do you know if you're in love?" He blurted out, his cheeks immediately flushing as he rambled on about the subject, making absolutely no sense.

She chuckled. "I don't really know how to describe it, you know? You'll know when you're in love. You care about the person so much and you always have a good time with them. And you can't stop thinking about them. You always want to spend time with them. It's a wonderful feeling, Cam. You feel like you belong somewhere...with someone. You're really happy and you can't explain it. You just know it's because of them," She finished with a smile.

Cam nodded as he took the information in. "Thank you."

"Is this about Claire, perhaps?"

His cheeks reddened. "Who told you about us?"

She looked at him teasingly. "I may be a principal, Cam, but I do hear things and I have eyes, you know. I've seen the way you and Claire look at each other. How inseparable you two are."

"I know I care about her a lot, but I'm not so sure this is love."

She nodded. "Is it because you're not in love with her or because you're afraid of what will happen when you tell her those three little words?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Cam tried to answer, but found that he was unable to say anything.

Miss Burns nodded again, knowingly. "I think Cam, you should go home and ask yourself again if you love this girl. And I think the answer will come to you."

Cam smiled at his brother's love with appreciation. "Thanks. And I mean it. See you around?"

"Hopefully."

Cam knew she meant it. He stood up from the chair and hugged her quickly before he walked out the door. He had a lot of thinking to do.

X

A sharp rustling echoed throughout the hollow room, waking up Claire. She sat up with wide eyes, fearful of what had caused the noise. Because of everything that had happened, Claire was paranoid that someone was in her room. She leaned over to the side table and turned the light on quickly. Looking around, Claire found no visible people in her room when she felt something pull her leg.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, she was tackled to the bed by a dark haired figure. Claire pushed the person aside and stared at her with wide eyes. "Layne?" She yelled.

Layne pressed a finger to Claire's mouth. "Shhh! Do you want everyone in your family to know I'm here?"

Claire had a million of questions to ask Layne such as how did she get in here and why was she here. She also wanted to ask about school and her friends. Part of her even wanted to ask Layne if she missed her and yet Claire said nothing.

"Why haven't you been in school, Claire? Everyone's been talking. Some rumor is going around that your pregnant and the reason why you and Cam aren't together is because he's not the father," Layne said with a snort.

Claire just stared blankly at her, making Layne nervous. "It isn't true, right?"

Claire shook her head while Layne sighed. "What's up then? Is it a coincidence that you haven't gone to school after you and Cam had a fallout?"

The blond shook her head once again. "I'm just not feeling well," She said shortly.

"Bull," Layne whisper yelled. "I'm your best friend, Claire. Let me be there for you. I know things have been hard, but I can help you."

Claire stared at her friend blankly. "Hard?" She sounded like she was distant, contemplating the word herself.

Layne watched as a few tears leaked down Claire's cheeks. "Hard? That's not even the half of it," She whispered harshly. "Layne, my Dad was killed by Alicia because she was jealous of what Cam and I had. This is all my fault! If I hadn't become friends with Cam, I wouldn't be feeling so empty. My Dad is gone and Cam is gone. I don't have anyone!" She sobbed as her tears fell down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Layne rubbed her back soothingly as Claire leaped into her arms sobbing. "Claire, you have me."

This seemed to soothe Claire slightly. Her sobs became softer until they died out completely. Claire rubbed her eyes as she pulled away from Layne. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring this misery upon you."

Layne shook her head insistently. "Claire, you've been through a lot. Now, I'm going to help you sort this out. Starting with your Dad. It's not your fault, Claire. You didn't cause his death, so stop blaming yourself. It was Alicia, and who knows why she did it, but it's not your fault. And I know how happy Cam makes you. I know that you're in love with him and I think he's in love with you too. He'll come around, Claire bear. I know Cam, maybe not as well as you do, but I know him. And he'll come around. But starving yourself and hiding out in your room is just hurting you. You need fresh air and you need to be around the people who love you. Stop putting up a shield in front of them. They love you and let them help you, okay?"

Claire nodded shortly as she absorbed Layne's words of wisdom.

"I think you knew this all along, you just needed someone to tell you. Let go of everything and let the healing begin," Layne said as she hugged her tightly. Claire gripped her tightly as she threw herself once again in Layne's arms, releasing tears from her watery blue eyes.

"Let the healing begin," The blond whispered softly as she squeezed Layne tightly, unable to let go.

X

Alicia opened the door swiftly to see a nurse standing before her. "Miss. Rivera, you have a visitor."

"Alicia," She corrected the nurse as she let the nurse escort her over to a room that was divided in half by a clear screen door. Alicia muttered a thank you to the nurse as she sat down next to the intercom, waiting for her visitor. She assumed it would be faithful Josh, the boy that had been visiting her ever since she was deemed ill. He was the only one who remotely cared for her anymore and that was because he used to be her sex puppet, she convinced herself.

She felt breathless when she saw a figure enter the other side of the room, sitting directly across from her. Although their was a screen door in between them, Alicia could see him perfectly. She gazed into his two different colored eyes before looking away in horror.

"Leesh."

"Cam," She squeaked out, still not daring to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"I don't really have an answer to that question," He responded honestly. "My feet kind of just took me here."

"If you're here to yell at me, do so. I deserve your hatred," She said distantly, looking right past him at the wall behind him.

He shook his head. "I guess I just want to know why. Why did you do it, Leesh? I mean you don't seem..." He searched for the right word, but found he couldn't think of anything to say other than...

"Crazy?" She pressed. "There's nothing wrong with me, Cam. I'm just a monster," She whispered harshly.

"Tell me why you did it," He demanded softly.

"Why? I told you, Cam! I'm a monster, a murdering monster!" She shouted at him as her hands ripped at her dark hair.

"The truth."

"Why can't you get this through your thick head? I killed him to get my way and that's all."

"I don't believe you," He said flatly.

"Why not? I'm a murderer! I should be dead if justice was a reality!" She screamed, yanking at her hair harder as she started to shake.

"Alicia, I know you have a real reason and I just wish you would fucking tell me already!" Cam raised his voice, impatiently.

"You want to know the real reason, Cam? Fine! Here it goes. You dumped me for her...you left me by myself...all by myself. I needed you, Cam. And I thought that by kidnapping Claire's dad and leaving a ransom note, it would have distracted her enough for you two to grow apart and so that we could be back together. But it ended up all wrong...all wrong," Alicia yelled, her voice wavering. "I mean, we were supposed to be together, Cam. We were meant to be together. We were in love, Cam. You were my everything...how could you just leave me like that?" She yelled angrily.

"I loved you so much, Cam. I would do anything for you and if that meant get Claire out of the picture than so be it," She whispered longingly at him, tears running down her cheeks. For the longest time, Cam just stared into her brown, empty eyes. Alicia let a sob escape her lips when she realized the truth. Cam knew it and now she did too.

She really was ill.

"Alicia, I'm sorry about your parents and you didn't deserve that. So I'm sorry for that and for leaving you when you obviously needed help," He said softly, pressing his hand against the glass. Alicia raised her palm and pressed it against the reflection of his palm. She couldn't feel him. Alicia could only feel the cold, steel screen.

She bit her lip viciously, making a blood stain, as she removed her hand from the glass. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

Cam didn't answer. She wiped her tears angrily. "I can't be ill. I just can't. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine," She rambled to herself, panic rising inside of her chest. Alicia knew the truth, she just didn't want to realize it.

For the longest time, she closed her eyes and felt the tears pouring down her cheeks. To her, it felt soothing. Cam shuffled out of his seat and walked towards the exit door. "I'm sorry...for coming in between you and Claire. Just because of my...predicament, doesn't mean I should have done what I did. Claire didn't deserve it and neither did you. I'm sincerely sorry for coming in between your love."

He stopped suddenly and turned around to look at her. "Our what?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You two were in love, anyone could see it, Cam. You were always happy with her. She made you glow...she made you better...You made her better. Just like you did with me."

She knew it wasn't an excuse, but Cam did make her a better person when they were together which is why she needed him so much. Alicia needed him to get through her day, but now Claire needed him more. Alicia needed help, but Cam couldn't give it to him anymore.

"Alicia?"

"Yes, Cam?"

"I care about you. Don't you forget that." And with that he exited the room.

Alicia smiled softly through her tears and her shut eyes. "Thank you."

X

Cam found himself in the exact position he was in last night. He was pacing around his bedroom, clutching his phone in his hand. Cam replayed his entire day through his head and several other memories as well.

_I care about her, as much as I do for anyone that's important to me in my life. She's..special_

_You feel like you belong somewhere...with someone. You're really happy and you can't explain it. You just know it's because of them_

_You two were in love, anyone could see it, Cam. You were always happy with her. She made you glow...she made you better...You made her better.  
_

_I've seen the way you and Claire look at each other. How inseparable you two are._

_I think Cam, you should go home and ask yourself again if you love this girl. And I think, the answer will come to you._

_Cam? I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

And that's when he knew.

Cam Fisher was in love with Claire Lyons. It took him a horribly long time to realize it. Everyone in the entire world knew he loved her, but he was never able to admit it to himself. Even, Alicia, who had given into the darkness, knew about his eternal love for Claire. He loved everything about her. Cam loved the way she bit her lip before she smiled or the way she licked her lips before talking. He loved it when he watched her debate whether or not she should kiss him or hold his hand before doing it nervously. Cam loved listening to her hearty laugh when she found something amusing or even the way her eyes narrowed and her cheeks reddened when she was frustrated. He loved her when she was happy and when she was broken. She truly glowed and being around her made him feel like a better, happier person...which he loved. He loved who he was around her and he didn't want to change that.

He loved Claire.

Cam opened his phone and dialed the familiar number that he had been wanting to dial for days now.

"Come on, Claire. Pick up," He repeated this over and over again as he continued to hear ringing.

"Hi, Cam."

**X**

**So Alicia is actually ill...**

**But will Cam and Claire get back together?**

**How about review?**

**If you want me to FINALLY finish this fic :)**

**Happy or sad ending?**

**Only I know :)**

**We just have a few chapters to gooooo! Better than nothing, right?**

**Anime.**


	24. Letting Go

**Wow. I still can't believe I received reviews! This is such a shock to me!**

**I think I replied to them all, well the ones who have an account anyway, but I see you non-accounters too!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And onto the next chapter.**

**Without further ado, here we go.**

**X**

**Letting Go**

**X**

"Hi Cam."

Cam gulped nervously. "Hi, Claire. I'm um glad you picked up," He managed to choke out as he sat on the bed.

He was surprised that Claire had answered her phone. Cam really thought he'd just be able to leave her a heartfelt voicemail before romantically riding his bike up to her house and serenading her. Now that Claire had picked up, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. His nerves were eating away at him.

Cam looked down at the piece of paper sitting on his lap that contained his rehearsed lines. Now, they just looked like a blur of words and lines. He threw the piece of paper on the floor and mentally yelled at himself to say something.

"Cam, you still there?"

"What's up?" He asked her sheepishly before slapping himself in the forehead. "I meant to ask how you were. You haven't gone to school in a while." That's not exactly what he wanted to tell her, but it was a start.

"Yeah, I've been feeling sick..." Her voice trailed off. Cam shook his head in disbelief, wondering why Claire felt the need to lie to him. Especially, because he had known her for a couple of years now and he always knew when she was lying.

"I hope you feel better," He said lamely, shaking his head frantically. Cam switched his phone to his other ear as he stood up from the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you," She answered politely, making the conversation even more awkward if possible. Silence hung over them for a few seconds, but it seemed like an century to Cam.

"Cam, I wanted to-

"Claire, I wanted to-

They spoke simultaneously before awkwardly laughing it off. "You first," Cam said.

"I wanted to apologize for before. I didn't mean to force you into saying the L word," She said rapidly.

Cam shook his head. "No I'm sorry, Claire. I was acting distant and bitter towards you, so I should be the one apologizing. Forgive me?"

"Sure thing. Can we just put this behind us?"

"The fight?" Cam raised an eyebrow as he sighed with relief. "Sure. Claire, I also wanted to tell you that-

"No, I mean everything...I want to be friends again, Cam. _Just friends_," She emphasized the last part.

Cam's eyes widened as his mouth fell slightly ajar. "Well, actually, I-

"Hold on, I'm not done. I just think it would be better if we were just friends because everything was simpler back then. No drama or pain. Just pure fun," She said smoothly as if she had been rehearsing her lines for days. "Just like old times," Her voice softened.

Cam felt his entire room vibrating and he felt the room was getting hotter. His entire room seemed blurry to him as he staggered towards the bed, clutching the phone with his death grip. "Just friends?" His voice came out strained.

"Just friends," She repeated.

_Now is your chance to tell her that you don't want to be just friends_, Cam thought to himself. _You have to tell her, tell her that you love her...more than anyone on this planet. She makes you happy, she makes you a better person. All you know is that you want to be with her twenty four seven. What you feel for her is indescribable, what you feel for her is love._

"Sure, Claire. That sounds great."

OoO

"**Sure, Claire. That sounds great?**" The shaggy blond mocked him, throwing his hands in the air. "Man, why the hell did you say that?" Derrick yelled at him, whacking him in the head as they walked into the school building.

"Ouch," Cam yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt."

Derrick ignored him. "Dude, you said it yourself yesterday. You're in love with her and you know she preached her love for you like a week ago so she's probably still in love with you. So what are you doing here? Run up to her and say Claire, I'm madly in love with you," Derrick finished softly.

Cam shook his head. "She's not in love with me anymore. Claire said she just wants to be _friends_," The dark haired boy said mockingly, holding up his two index fingers to quote the word friends.

Derrick shook his head with a taunting smirk. "Bullshit, man. You can't fall out of love in one week. Not possible."

"How do you know?" Cam retorted, running a hand through his hair as they turned a corridor.

"I watch a lot of movies," Derrick said with a playful smile and a lazy shrug. Cam scoffed as they entered their math class.

"Trust me, man. It takes time to fall out of love with someone," Derrick said as he sat down at a desk towards the back of the room. Cam followed his lead and sat down next to him. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. Cam was haunted by Claire's words, therefore he wasn't able to sleep. He thought about her all night, how much he wanted to call her and tell her he loved her. Cam wanted to sprint to her house and serenade her like John Cusack did in that cheesy 80s movie _Say Anything._

He wanted to hold her, breathe in her warm, vanilla scent. Most of all, Cam wanted to kiss her soft, pink lips over and over-

"Hi, Cam."

The blond angel that had been haunting him all night spoke, interrupting his passionate thoughts. Cam tried his best not to flush as he turned and smiled at Claire. "Hi, Claire bear." He thought he detected her cheeks flushing, but he wasn't sure because she sat down quickly and faced the front.

Derrick snorted so Cam shot him a death glare. Derrick's eyes widened as he probed Cam to tell her Claire he loved her, by gesturing him with his hands. Cam mouthed 'okay' as his hands signaled for Derrick to stop flailing his hands around. Cam turned towards Claire, who was looking attentively towards the front.

"Claire, I-

"Enough chitchat, Mr. Fisher. I'm sure Ms. Lyons would be happy to talk to you after my class," The stuffy math professor declared as he walked hurriedly into the room, locking the door behind him. The professor ignored his student that was frantically knocking on the door.

"Yes, sir," Cam grumbled, as he turned his attention back to the teacher. He smiled slightly when he heard Claire giggling silently into her hand. Derrick rolled his eyes and took out his iphone. Cam watched Derrick's fingers rapidly typed on the cell phone's keyboard. A few seconds later, Cam's phone vibrated in his pocket. Looking up at the teacher, Cam swiftly reached in his pocket and put his phone underneath his desk.

**Way to go, wuss.**

_**Shut up, man! I was going to tell her, but the professor walked in.**_

**Excuses, excuses.**

_**No, seriously man, You would have done the same thing.**_

**Whatever you say, Cammy.**

Cam shot Derrick the finger underneath the desk before putting his phone away with a weary sigh. He knew he had to tell her before she thought he really didn't care about her romantically.

OoO

Cam tried to follow Claire out the door, but he was stopped by the professor who wanted to lecture him about interrupting his class. During the class, Cam had tried to get Claire's attention by whistling and dropping his pencil noisily several times.

"Yes, sir," Cam said repeatedly when the professor paused during his lecture. When the professor finally excused him, Cam hurried out of the room in search of Claire. He shoved through the enormous crowd of students hurrying through the hall when he finally spotted her standing by her locker.

Except she wasn't alone...

Claire was grinning widely while she was talking to a very enthusiastic Plovert. Cam stopped right in his tracks when he heard her laugh animatedly. He leaned against a stack of lockers, watching the two laugh and smile at each other. His eyes widened when he saw Plovert leaning towards her. Claire's clear blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she also leaned in with a smile. Her fingers were playing with her hair as she shifted from one foot to another. This could only mean one thing, Cam thought to himself with horror.

Claire was flirting with Plovert.

Backing away from the scene, Cam felt lost among the several people hurrying through the hallway to their next class. Emptily, he watched Claire wave to Plovert as she ran down the hallway in the opposite direction of where Cam was standing. Clutching his backpack straps tightly, Cam watched the blond girl until he couldn't see her anymore. Soon, everyone was in their classes, but Cam was still standing the hallway, staring at where he had last seen Claire's retreating figure.

OoO

Cam threw his lunch tray on the table and sat down with an exaggerated huff. He looked around at the table and noted disappointedly that Claire wasn't sitting at the table. A pair of amber eyes flickered in his direction. Massie got up from her seat next to Derrick and walked all the way around the table to sit down next to Cam. She threw an arm on Cam's shoulder. "Cam, we need to talk."

"Massie, I'm not in the mood to gossip."

She shook her head with a smirk. "Like I'd gossip with you! Get real, Fisher. It's about Claire."

Cam looked up at her, his eyes alarmingly wide. "What about Claire?" He heard Derrick snicker in the background.

Massie bit her lip. "I have bad news."

Cam pushed his food tray away from him. "Is she okay? Should I go find her?" He slurred worriedly and rapidly. Cam had started to get up, but Massie pushed him downwards.

"No, Cam. Calm down," Massie said with amusement. "Claire's going to the dance tonight."

"So?" Cam asked in confusion. He was planning on going to the dance as well, just to sweep Claire off of her feet and tell her those three little words. Cam had played it out perfectly in his head.

"She's going with someone," Massie blurted out, a frown replacing her once amused expression.

Cam looked down at the table and clenched his fists under the table. "Who?" His voice sounded tight and strained.

"Plovert."

Cam's fists slammed against the table in anger as his eyes blazed in fury. Massie scooted her chair away slightly, throwing her hands up in front of her. "Don't shoot the messenger, Cammy." And with that, she walked back to her seat next to Derrick.

She leaned in and pecked Derrick's lips. He pulled her closer towards him, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled as he whispered soothing words to her. He kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks, the tip of her nose, before attaching his lips to hers.

Cam found himself bitterly entranced by the happy couple. T_hat happy couple used to be him and Claire_, he thought sourly to himself. Pushing his tray away, he trudged out of the cafeteria. Blinded by his anger, Cam opened the door and unknowingly plummeted into a familiar person.

"Sorry," He muttered, standing up. Cam offered a hand to the black haired girl, who ignored his hand and got up.

"Cam."

"Layne."

She scrubbed invisible dirt off of her plaid skirt before looking into Cam's two different colored eyes. Layne narrowed her piercing green eyes at him before putting her hands on her hips. "Hurrying somewhere?"

In truth, Cam wanted to go look for Claire and he knew exactly where to find her. She was probably painting in the art room. Whenever she wasn't in the cafeteria, she was either painting or in the gym, practicing on the balance beam. He was going to ask her why the hell she wanted to go to the dance with Plovert instead of him...

"Yeah, actually. Where's Claire?" He asked her politely, even though he knew where she would be.

Her eyes narrowed even further if possible. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Cam, Claire is going through a rough patch and I think it would be better if you disappear for a little bit. You know, let her cool off and heal."

"Are you asking me to avoid, Claire?" Cam asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"In the simplest words, yes."

Cam shook his head. "Layne, you can't ask me to do that."

Layne bit her lip. "Cam, it's not what I want. It's what Claire wants, but she's too afraid to ask you to do it, because she cares about you."

Silence greeted them.

Layne knew it was a complete lie, but at that very moment, she had decided her lie was worth it. Cam would lie low from Claire, giving her an opportunity to heal and move on from loving Cam. It was obvious Claire was still in love with Cam and was trying to get over him because Cam didn't love her; hence the reason why Claire had accepted Plovert's invitation to take her to the dance. She was doing the right thing, Layne finally convinced herself.

"She said that?" Cam asked, slowly. Layne nodded in response.

"Cam, she's moving on. Claire is going to the dance with Plovert. She's interested in him."

Cam sighed deeply, shutting his eyes. "She is?" He leaned against the lockers as if he needed support from them. Layne clicked her tongue, suddenly feeling guilty for lying to Cam.

"Yes," She lied, her down cast eyes betrayed her lie, but Cam was too busy shutting his eyes.

He nodded and exhaled. "Yeah, I know that. I saw her."

Layne's eyes lit up in amazement. "You did?" She asked in disbelief. He only nodded in response.

"I'm not going to bother her...because she wants that," Cam declared. _It sounded like he was trying to convince himself_, Layne thought to herself.

"I need air," He finally said, pushing past her and jogging towards the exit door.

Layne stared after Cam, shaking her head. She winced slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Was that Cam just then?" A soft voice asked her. Layne felt overwhelmed with guilt when she turned around to see Claire looking at her curiously.

"Yes, he was just getting air. Hungry? I'm starved!" Layne exclaimed overly excited as she led Claire towards the cafeteria. Claire yanked her hand away from Layne and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Actually, there was something I needed to do first," Claire said, leading Layne towards the door.

OoO

"Alicia, you have a visitor."

The dark haired beauty nodded silently, letting the nurse escort her over to a room that was divided in half by a clear screen door. Alicia muttered a thank you to the nurse as she sat down next to the intercom, waiting for her visitor. Alicia wasn't sure who to expect this time. Was it going to be Josh? Or maybe Cam wanted more answers?

Her brown eyes shut peacefully as she heard the door slam shut. Footsteps echoed through the large white room as the person sat down on the stool, directly in front of the clear screen door. Alicia opened her eyes and her mouth fell ajar. Nothing could have prepared the astonished Alicia for this.

"Claire..." Her voice trailed off.

"Alicia," Claire said stiffly.

Silence hung over the room for a few minutes as the girls held a staring contest. Claire's blue eyes stared emptily into Alicia's frightened brown eyes.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked, sadness creeping in her voice.

"Why did you do it?" Claire's harsh words ripped Alicia open, revealing her vulnerable side. Alicia nodded as her legs started to shake, thinking about the incident.

"Doctors say I'm crazy...did you know that? They say I haven't been right in the mind ever since I was little," Alicia's voice trailed off, still leaving Claire with millions of questions.

"They believe my father's sexual abuse and my mother's physical abuse has scarred me for life. They said it sent me into a state of uncertainty and depression. The reason I didn't go to jail was because they say I was mental and didn't understand what I was doing, but we both know that's no excuse," Alicia muttered bitterly. Her own words cut through her like a sharp, pointed knife.

Claire's eyes widened as she listened to Alicia's story. She had thought the police had just been going easy on Alicia because she was young and she had money. In reality, she had gone through a lot, a lot more than Claire had...which was saying a lot.

"I did it because I had to have him, Claire. I needed Cam...I needed him more than I could ever explain to you. He was the only one who I thought could save me," Alicia finished her thoughts. Claire let out a cry of astonishment when she realized Alicia had wanted Cam. She had wanted Claire out of the way so that she could take Cam. It was all Cam...

Tears leaked from Alicia's eyes as she stared into Claire's blue eyes. "I am so sorry, Claire. If I could take it back I could. I never meant to hurt you the way I did...I never meant for this to happen. Oh God," Alicia cried out as tears poured from her eyes. She started shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed into her clammy palms.

Claire watched Alicia sob. Part of her wanted to comfort Alicia and tell her it would all be okay, but she knew she would be lying to Alicia. The other side of her, the side that was still destroyed by her father's death, kept her from running over to where Alicia was and forgiving her instantly.

Claire bit her lip, creating a cut that blood stated oozing out of. "I know you're sorry."

Through her blinding tears, Alicia looked up at Claire. Claire almost stopped her words from coming out when she saw how broken Alicia was. "But, I just can't...I can't forgive you, Alicia. I thought I could, I thought I could do it. But I can't. What you did was unthinkable, no matter how ill you were. He was my father, Alicia. My father," Claire whispered, her voice strained. She stood up from her stool and walked out of the door before she could leak any tears. Claire slammed the door shut and walked down the mental institute's hallway until she couldn't hear the broken shouts and cries belonging to Alicia.

OoO

Cam flicked at his napkin with boredom, pretending to listen to Massie's story about taking her dog to some fancy salon. Kesha's techno music pounded around him, destroying his ears. The bright flashing lights continued to blind him. To most people, the atmosphere seemed gorgeous for a semi formal, a winter wonderland theme. To him, it seemed like a shit load of flashy things that just seemed to annoy him every second.

"Cam, don't look now, but..." Derrick's voice trailed off. Cam looked up to see Massie, dressed in elegant purple, get up from Derrick's lap and walk over to the gym's entrance. Cam stood up from his chair when he saw Claire standing in the door way.

Cam felt breathless as he checked Claire out. She looked incredible and he didn't just say that because he was in love with her. She looked like an angelic princess in a short, dark blue cocktail dress. It was a strapless dark blue dress that hugged her bosom tightly. As his eyes gazed down the dress, he saw that the dress erupted in ruffles. Her hair was placed in an elegant twist, leaving out two strands of curly hair. Cam then noticed that her hand was being held by Plovert.

Claire dropped Plovert's hand and smiled as she saw Massie approaching. The beautiful blond met Massie and air kissed both of her cheeks. Massie took her hands and squeezed them tightly, complimenting her dress. Claire thanked her with an award winning smile and a tiny laugh. Plovert joined them shortly and started complimenting Massie. Massie nodded, accepting the compliments with a tight smile. The brunette reached for Claire's hand and led her over towards the table Cam was sitting at. Cam realized he was still standing up, gazing in awe at Claire. Flushing slightly, he shifted from one foot to another as Massie led Claire to him.

Massie winked and walked around so that she was on Cam's other side. She placed her mouth near his ear and whispered, "You're welcome."

Cam checked Claire out with a tiny flush. He noted that she was blushing as well. Probably embarrassed that he was checking her out. Stuttering, he said, "You look beautiful, Claire."

She flushed brighter. "Thanks, Cam. You look great, as usual..." Her voice trailed off. Cam looked down to see that he was wearing a black sports jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a blue tie.

"Thanks," Cam smiled at her.

A familiar slow song came on, making Cam and Claire blush madly, even more so if possible. _You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt was playing. Cam had played this song on his guitar and had sang it for Claire on their one year anniversary. He had set up Claire's room so that the lights were dimmed and there were rose petals all over the room. Cam even bought her an entire box of sour gummy worms.

"Do you want to dance?"

Claire nodded and lend her hand to Cam, but before he could grab it, Plovert stepped in between them. "Wait, your turn, Fisher. She's my date." He whisked Claire off the dance floor, placing his hands on her waist. Claire timidly wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed around the dance floor. Cam stood there, watching Claire and Plovert smile at each other as they danced to their song.

Cam unclenched his fists and sat down with a huff. He took a swig of his punch and muttered something about needing alcohol. Derrick chuckled and patted him on the back before whisking Massie off to the dance floor. Cam nodded sourly at his blond friend before finishing his punch in one gulp.

"Hey."

Cam looked to the left and saw that Josh had just occupied the seat next to him. He nodded towards the dark skinned boy. "Hey."

"So, um...Plovert?"

Cam nodded quickly. "Yeah, Claire and I are _just friends_," He said bitterly.

Josh looked down at his punch in amusement. "You sure about that?"

"She is," Cam snapped, eyeing the laughing Claire who was dancing with Plovert.

"Are you?"

Cam thought about telling Josh to fuck off, but then he realized he needed someone to vent on. "You wouldn't know the half of it. I'm in love with her."

Cam retold Josh his entire story of the last couple of weeks, including them getting together, breaking up, and the phone call a couple of nights ago. Josh nodded and absorbed the information at the end. Whistling, Josh patted Cam on the back.

"I'd say she's still in love with you," Josh said, nodding towards the pretty blond. Cam turned to look at him in disbelief with an eyebrow raised.

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't fall out of love in a matter of days, not the kind of love she had for you," Josh pointed out.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Cam said sourly.

Josh shrugged. "And she keeps looking over at you ever few seconds to see if you're watching her."

Cam's eyes widened as he looked at Claire once again. He saw her bright blue eyes pour into his two different colored eyes. As Plovert danced with her, Claire's eyes remained on Cam, a soft smile played on her lips. Cam could have sworn that she was blushing. He smiled and looked at Josh, extending his hand for Josh to high five. Once Josh high fived him, Cam slapped Josh on the back. "Thanks, dude."

Josh nodded. "No problem."

"Hey, no hard feelings about this year? Start anew?" Cam asked him. A grin spread onto Josh's face as he nodded.

Cam stood up from his chair with a grin. "Should I tell her?"

"What are you waiting for?"

Cam grinned and shot Josh the thumbs up before walking towards the dance floor. He noticed that Claire was looking at him curiously, still smiling. She stopped dancing when he finally reached her. Plovert turned around, frowning when he saw Cam. "Fisher, I said-

"I heard what you said, but I want to hear what Claire wants," Cam said without even looking at Plovert. He just stared deep into Claire's eyes. Claire smiled and dismissed Plovert by extending her hand towards Cam. Cam grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the gym and into the cool night.

Claire exhaled loudly and her breath created a white patch in the dark night. Cam shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her arms as they both sat on the bench. Claire thanked him as she huddled into Cam's sports coat. She breathed in his signature cologne.

"You look beautiful, Claire. As always," Cam said smoothly, wondering why he didn't stutter that time. He then reminded himself that this was Claire and things shouldn't be awkward. He turned his body towards her and offered a heartthrob grin.

Claire flushed with a smile. "Thank you...again." She laughed lightly.

"Claire, I wanted to tell you something," Cam began, searching for the speech he had rehearsed in his head several times. He panicked slightly when he couldn't remember his speech. Claire laid a hand on top of his, probing him to continue.

"You okay, Cammy?"

He nodded. "Better than okay, Claire, which is hard to believe because I've been through a lot of shit lately and I know you have too. Between my Dad leaving and your Dad...well, you know. Hell, life has been miserable and painful, but all I can think about is you. You, Claire," Cam said, staring into her blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as he held her hands tightly.

"Claire, I care about you. A lot. As corny as this may seem, you're the sun that brightens my rainy day. You make me a better person and I like that...I really like that. In fact, I love that Claire. You make me look forward to every day no matter how miserable or painful I think it will be. You make it easier, Claire. I love that. I love everything about you, Claire. I love your laugh and the way the corner of your eyes crinkle when you smile. I love it when you're playful and when you're shy around me. You're my best friend...What I'm trying to say is.." His voice trailed off, preparing himself for the words. He laughed and smiled lightly.

"I love you, Claire Lyons and I don't want to be just friends with you. I want to hold you in my arms and play with your hair. I want to hold your hand and carry you in my arms. I want to touch your face, caress it even. And I want to kiss you, Claire, more than anything. I love you," He said breathlessly, caressing the side of her cheek. Cam held her face softly before leaning in and kissing her softly, pressing himself gently into her.

He felt her kiss him back, deepening the kiss in fact, before she suddenly pulled away from his touch as if she had been burned. Claire yanked her hands away from his and looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry, Cam, but I uh...I just can't do this," Claire cried out, standing up from the bench. Her blue eyes shined with tears as her lip quivered slightly. She shrugged off his jacket and handed it to him before walking back into the gym, leaving Cam clutching his jacket, emptily.

**X**

**Cutting you off! MUAHAHHAHHAHA**

**Only a few chapters left so review if you want me to finish before school!**

**Don't you just love Cam's romantic side. It gives me the tingles!**

**And the Cam/Josh feud has been fixed...for now.**

**And what about Alicia's future?**

**The next chapter will have more of Claire and what's running through her mind :)**

**Review!**

**Anime.**


	25. Change of Heart

**It's been almost 4 months.**

**Ouch.**

**I'm so sorry to everyone to disappoint but I had no idea where I was going to go with this fic...but after spending the entire break mapping it out, I've got it.**

**So here's the end that all of you deserved a while ago.**

**I'm kind of sad to let this fic go. But hey, it's my second complete story and I'm pretty proud of this.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed every! LOVE YOU ALL.**

**And I know that the title doesn't really fit the story but you have been through the whole ride with the same title, so I've decided to keep it :)**

**X**

**My Wish**

**X**

'Step forward. Now back. Lift your right foot up. Higher, come on now...you've got this.'

It was the last meet of the season and Claire was up. She was extremely nervous because she hadn't slept much last night because of the incident with Cam. Her limbs and muscles felt extremely tired. Every time she brought her leg up towards her face, she had to bite her lip just so that she wouldn't groan with pain.

Sweat dripped off of Claire's forehead as she tried to focus on the beam below her. She bit her lip as her foot pointed up to her head. Gracefully, Claire jumped forward and cartwheeled on the beam. A strand of blonde hair escaped from her ponytail as she landed from her cartwheel, off of the beam. Standing tall with her hands outstretched towards her side, Claire gave the crowd the best smile she possibly could. She thought her smile felt forced and weak, but the crowd was eating it up.

Exiting the mat, she walked over to her team and accepted their congratulations with her head held high. Claire could win it, win it for her team. Even though she was insanely nervous, she was competing really well.

Claire walked over to the box that contained chalk. Even though she didn't need it necessarily, she liked the feeling of chalk on her hand. Rubbing the chalk on her hands, her sores were instantly relieved. She sighed with pleasure as she looked up at the other competitors. There were people on the rings, the beams, the trampoline...

Claire felt breathless when she looked at the audience. Sitting on the top corner of the bench was Cam. He had come to see her perform. Cam finally recognized that she was looking at him and looked up to meet her gaze. He looked at her with a small smile before waving at her. Claire looked away quickly in shame.

She had left Cam outside by himself last night...left him hanging after he proclaimed his love for her for the first time. She was just so confused because just when she had told herself that she was going to get rid of her feelings for Cam...he comes back and does this. Claire wasn't sure what to do. Yes, she wanted him...wanted him the same way he wanted her. She knew all she had to do was yes, but there was something holding her back. Something telling her not to let her heart break by his doing again.

Claire needed time...but she wasn't sure Cam was going to give her that...or even herself for that matter. She wasn't known for being very patient.

"Claire Lyons is next."

_Focus_, she told herself. Claire needed to think about her meet, not Cam. Taking a deep breath, Claire got up to the beam and mounted it. Raising her hands, she gave a brief smile to the judges and climbed onto the beam. She took a few steps forward before doing a backbend on the beam. The audience clapped politely when she landed on the beam with perfect form. Blowing out a breath, Claire cartwheeled forward.

Was he watching? She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this _now_. Especially when she had to win, had to focus. Claire landed on the beam perfectly and stretched her foot forward and then backwards. She did a double back bend and shakily landed. Her nerves were getting to her. This meet was huge, so important and all she could think about was Cam and how she was going to deal with her feelings.

Her eyes sight was blurring. This was not a good sign. Claire tried to concentrate on the beam in front of her but she saw three blurred ones that kept moving. She held her head and squinted, trying to see past her blurriness, but found she could not. Claire had to continue or else she would be disqualified. She ran forward and planted her hands on the beam, completing two shaky cartwheels before adding a flip at the end of her routine.

Claire felt herself losing control as she landed on the mat below the beam. She cried out in agony when she felt a snap. Before she could utter another word, the blackness consumed her.

X

Her bright blue eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was. Claire sat up in the bed she was lying in and saw a figure sitting on a chair right beside her bed. Cam looked up to see Claire staring down at him. "Nasty fall, huh?"

Claire looked at him with confusion. She raised an eyebrow before asking, "What? Where am I? What about the meet?"

Cam shook his head and grabbed Claire's hand, squeezing it once. "School infirmary. Your mom went to find food with your brother. You um landed on one foot on the mat...you don't remember anything do you?"

Claire closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cam gripping her hand. "I blew it didn't I?"

"Hey, there will be more meets, Claire. For what it's worth...you did amazing."

"Up until that last stunt, huh?" She said, pushing a strand behind her ear. She opened her eyes and yanked her hand free of Cam's before she pushed the covers aside. Claire jumped out of the bed, but cried out in pain when a sharp pain hit pulsed through her right foot. Cam caught her before she could fall.

"Easy there, Khorkina. Your foot's broken." Claire looked down at her foot and saw that there was a cast on it. She smiled sheepishly at Cam as he helped her back onto the bed.

"Thanks," She muttered.

Cam nodded with a tiny smile. "Don't mention it."

"No, I mean thanks for watching me...and for being here when I woke up," Claire said softly, a smile creeping onto her face. Cam looked over at her with a smile.

"I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that." Claire looked up at him with a widening grin. She felt herself leaning closer towards his face...so close that his lips were almost reachable.

"Claire!" A voice yelled from the front of the room.

Claire blushed madly as she pulled away from Cam. Her mother ran into the room and squeezed her tightly, crying slightly and babbling about her safety. Claire laughed lightly while patting her mom's back soothingly. She saw her brother approach them with an eyebrow raised.

"You okay, sis?"

Claire nodded. "You bet, little brother. Come here."

Todd walked towards his sister and before he could say anything, Claire hugged him tightly. "Thanks for caring, Todd."

While Claire was having a little reunion with her family, Cam had slipped out the door, needing time to think.

X

"Nice cast."

"Shut it, Layne," Claire shot right back at her amused friend.

Layne shrugged as they walked into their art class. "Hey, I'm complimenting it. The um care bears really suit it," She said with amusement before laughing at Claire's expense.

Claire flushed. "My mom picked the cast when I was unconscious. Believe me, I wanted to kill her." The blonde said as the two sat down in the front. She turned around to smile at Cam who was sitting in the back with Derrick. Claire felt like she could get lost in his two different colored eyes and found that she could not pull away from them.

Layne coughed. "Ughmm. Claire, take a picture?" She suggested.

Claire pulled away with confusion. "Huh?" Layne shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Ms. Fredericka walked in, patting at her big, frizzy red hair. "Now class, time to present your projects today."

Claire paled at her teacher's words. She was proud of her project. Claire had worked really hard on it, but she was embarrassed to present it. It was a picture of Cam's two different colored eyes in a darkened, blue mist that was supposed to represent her. They weren't going out anymore...or really good friends anymore...that was awkward.

The blonde slumped in her chair and groaned. This seemed to catch Ms. Fredericka's attention. She walked over to Claire's desk and asked Claire if she would like to go first and present her project.

"I've only seen glimpses, Ms. Lyons...but it looked spectacular."

"Well...it's not really-

"Go ahead."

Claire walked over to her portfolio and grabbed her painting out of it. Turning bright red, she placed it on the stand in front of everyone. She coughed nervously before muttering, "Here it is."

People started whispering about the project to each other. A few laughed and others shook their heads in the shame that the it couple wasn't together anymore. Claire didn't dare look at Cam's reactions. She had assumed that he only wanted to be friends now, since she publicly rejected him at the dance.

The teacher nodded and made sounds of approval. "Explain it to the class; your thoughts behind it and what technique you used."

I nodded and swallowed nervously. "It's um a pair of eyes...of different shades. I used the watercolors and the-

"How did you get the idea though, dear?"

Claire looked down at the ground. Hell, did her teacher want her to flat out say it? "I was uh inspired by uh my...friend...Cam." If she thought people were whispering _before_, they were whispering and gossiping even louder now.

Gaining courage, Claire picked her head up and saw Cam looking at her. He wasn't frowning or looking away. Instead, he was grinning at her supportively. He started to clap enthusiastically and soon the entire class was cheering. Claire shot Cam a look of gratefulness before she sat down in her seat.

She couldn't stop smiling.

X

"Claire, wait up."

Claire stopped short in her tracks and turned around to see Cam again. She told Layne she would catch up with her later. The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest with a smile. "I guess I should be thanking you again."

"No problem, Claire bear. Hey, listen...your painting was really good. I think you made my eyes look better than they really were."

Claire stopped at her locker and opened it, throwing her books inside. She shut it before looking at Cam. "Your eyes, Cam...are beautiful okay? I was just...painting the way I saw you..."

Cam seemed taken back by this. His eyes searched hers, waiting for her to start laughing, but she never did. Claire was serious, completely serious. He leaned against the lockers and ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. "Claire-

Claire smiled weakly at him. "Don't, Cam. I know what you're going to say."

"Claire, you can't just say that and then..."

"And what, Cam?" She asked eyeing him warily.

"And not expect me to take it personally and do this..." He leaned forward and tilted her chin upwards. Holding her face softly, he traced his thumb along the side of her face before leaning in to kiss her soft, pink lips. Claire's stiff body softened instantly at Cam's touch. She pulled herself closer to him. Cam felt Claire sigh as they were kissing before she pulled away.

"Cam, we can't. We're...we're not together."

Cam reached for her hands. "We can be though, Claire. We can...all we have to do is say yes."

Claire pulled her hands away from Cam. "I'm not sure I want to."

"Dammit, Claire. I don't believe that!" Cam said with frustration as he banged his fist against the metal locker. Ignoring the pain in his left hand, he said, "That kiss...we both wanted it, needed it even. We need each other."

His voice sounded strained as if he was going to break at any minute. Claire couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, "I'm sorry..." She immediately regretted saying those two words, but she couldn't take it back. Her head was telling her she was doing the right thing.

Claire walked away from Cam, ignoring the pain she felt in her heart.

X

Claire sat outside on the bench, trying to ignore the excited crowds that were heading over to watch the last, huge soccer game. She was debating whether she should go. Of course, Layne was no help because her exact words were 'I wouldn't be caught dead at one of those things.'

Claire really wanted to support Cam...after all, he supported her at her meet...even if she did blow it. Then again, she just blew off Cam again, telling him they should be just friends even though she agreed with him that they should be together.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion before placing her face in her hands with a groan. She knew they should be together and yet, she just couldn't do it...couldn't allow herself to be vulnerable again. The first time they had been in love, or at least she had, Cam had broken her heart. This year, he has certainly made it both the best and the hardest time of her life too...

_"You have to promise me you're coming to my game. Promise?"_

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cammy."_

_He smiled his boyish grin before giving his thumbs up. "Alright!" He said with excitement as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder._

No matter what...Claire had to go to the game. She made a promise to him and a promise was a promise_._

She got up from the bench and started to sprint towards the field. Claire hoped she wasn't too late.

X

Cam looked out into the stands and scanned them for a familiar mop of white blonde hair. Not finding what he was looking for, Cam sat on the bench, looking at the ground. Derrick whipped his towel at Cam's head.

"Cheer up, man. She'll be here." Cam nodded, as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Man, _you are so whipped_!" Kemp cat called before a bunch of the guys joined in. Cam simply rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like 'whatever.'

"Alright, starting line up, get out there!" The coach barked out before Cam and Derrick rushed out onto the field. Cam knocked fists with Derrick as tradition before taking his spot as the center forward. He nodded at the other team's center forward before looking up into the stands one more time. Cam laughed with relief and grinned when he saw Claire climb the bleachers and sit next to Massie. Derrick was right. How could he have thought that Claire would miss his game?

Cam smirked at the team standing before him. Now that she was here...his lucky charm, there would be nothing stopping him from scoring tons of goals.

The whistle blew and Cam took off.

X

"What took you so long, blondie?" Massie asked her friend with a grin as she cheered for Derrick.

Claire shrugged. "Just figuring some stuff out."

Massie turned her attention back to Claire. She raised one eyebrow before saying, "Sounds intriguing. Did you figure it out?"

Claire shook her head and watched Cam intercept the ball. "Almost."

She loved him, that was true. Yes, there was a physical attraction between them. Claire adored his two different colored eyes and his dark, shaggy hair. She loved the way his muscles held her when they embraced or the way he had to bend down to kiss her...but there was so much more to him than that. Claire loved the way he would smile his trademark boyish grin or the way he threw his hands in his pockets when he walked. She loved the sound of his laugh and when he would make her blush by doing or saying something romantic. He knew her better than anyone she knew and made her want to be strong...for the both of them.

Cam was always there for her, through thick and thin. He was always thinking of her, caring for her and making sure she was okay. Cam was her best friend, knew her the best and sincerely wanted her to be happy. Not to mention, he loved kissing her and holding her as much as she loved it.

They were in love. Who was Claire's brain to say no? What if he hurt her? It was all apart of the emotional roller coaster. They loved each other and deserved to be happy...so ignore the what ifs and think about the present.

He loved you. She loved him. End of story.

Claire watched Cam strike the ball, slamming the ball into the back of the net. Her eyes widened and she screamed in delight along with the rest of the school. She stood and held Massie as they jumped up and down, cheering and screaming.

Claire felt her heart beat quicken when she saw Cam look up at her. He grinned at her and ran a hand through his dark, sweaty hair. Claire watched him mouth the words 'for you.' She almost gasped by the gesture, but instead felt herself laughing and grinning like an idiot. Claire cheered even louder and jumped higher.

She was in love with him.

X

Game over. They had won 3 to 1, thanks to Cam's skills.

Claire had watched everyone run onto the field to congratulate the soccer team. She was the only one standing on the bleachers, waiting for Cam. Claire would let him have his glory moment, she said to herself. Spotting her, Cam ran up to the bleachers and climbed two steps at a time to meet her. Panting loudly, he bent down and put his hands on his knees, looking up at her.

Claire clapped a couple of times, slowly, with a smile plastered on her face. These days she couldn't stop smiling. "Nice game, Cammy. I forgot how amazing you were."

He shrugged and grinned up at her for the compliment. Standing up, he looked down at her and said, "It's cause I had my lucky charm here."

Claire blushed madly as Cam grabbed her hands. He pressed them to his chest and closed his eyes. "Hear that? It's beating...for you," Cam said softly. When he opened his eyes, he found Claire's glassy blue eyes looking into his.

He leaned towards her. "Screw everyone, Claire. It's just you and me."

Claire pushed herself closer into his chest and said softly, "I love you." She met his lips and kissed him with all the passion she had been ignoring. Pulling away, she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too," He said with adoration.

A wet tear fell from her eye, but Claire wiped it away quickly. "Look what you did," She said with laughter. "You're making me cry."

Cam laughed and swung her around in a circle before setting her down. He held her close and buried himself in her neck, wishing he never had to let go.

X

**Epilogue**

"Miss Rivera, you have a visitor."

The dark haired beauty walked into the white room and sat in the chair in front of the glass screen. She stared emptily at the girl sitting on the other side of the glass.

Claire Lyons gulped nervously as she tapped her fingers against the table below the glass. Looking into Alicia's dull eyes, she felt speechless, as if the words she had practiced for weeks were forgotten. She turned around and saw Cam waiting by the door. He nodded in Alicia's direction and probed her to talk to her. Claire nodded and turned back towards Alicia.

Drawing in a deep breath, Claire stood up and walked to the door that joined the two rooms together. She ignored the cries of the guards not to go to the other room. Claire closed the door behind her and walked towards Alicia. Pulling a chair over, Claire sat right across from Alicia.

Alicia looked horrible...like a train had hit her. Her hair was bushy and tangled in several places and her eyes were glassy and red. She looked extremely pail and frail, as if they hadn't been feeding her. Claire gazed at her with sympathy before she shook her head.

"Alicia, what you did was wrong...you and I both know it and everyone else does...but...I..." Claire choked on her words.

Looking up at Alicia, she said, "I forgive you...for everything. For making my life hell at school...for indirectly killing my father...everything. And...now that I've forgiven you...I need you to do me one favor."

Her dull eyes widened, surprised at my outburst. "Anything." Her voice came out as a whisper.

Claire nodded. "I want you to forgive yourself, okay?"

Alicia shook her head. "I can't do that Claire." Her voice was broken and uneven. A few seconds later, a sob escaped her lips. The dark haired beauty started to shake uncontrollably. Claire got up from her chair and hugged Alicia tightly. Alicia wrapped her arms around Claire and sobbed into her shoulder. Claire patted her back and whispered soothing words.

Alicia pulled away a few minutes later and wiped her eyes. "Thank you...so much...for being so kind."

Claire smiled. "Everyone deserves a second chance." She gave Alicia one more hug and exited the room. Taking Cam's hand, Claire smiled as the two of them walked towards the exit. Cam waved at Alicia with a friendly smile before the two disappeared from Alicia's life.

Once back in her room, Alicia sat on her bed and wondered how on earth Claire had forgiven her. She was wrong about Claire...she was sympathetic and caring. Alicia didn't deserve her forgiveness. The dark haired beauty buried herself underneath her pillow, knowing that this was the only way she could forgive herself.

A life for a life.

Pressing the pillow, her heart screamed for oxygen, but Alicia simply ignored the urgent call. She allowed the darkness to consume her with a smile on her lips.

X

"You ready for this?"

Claire took a deep breath and jumped out of the car. Cam followed her and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs. Claire gripped the flowers in her hand and exhaled shakily. Walking through the green area, Claire passed several gray tombstones before coming to one that looked familiar. Falling to her knees, Claire placed the flowers on the soil.

_Here Lies Jay Lyons_

_1966-2010_

_Father, Husband, Brother_

_"There are places I remember. All my life, though some have changed. Some forever, not for better. Some have gone and some remain. Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life, I love you more."_

Claire wiped a forming tear from her eye and whispered, "I love you, Daddy." Standing up from the ground, she pulled herself into Cam and allowed him to just hold her as the rain poured down from the clouds.

X

"Quiz me."

"Alright, what's happened in 1754?"

"Easy. French and Indian War," Claire responded as she propped her broken foot onto another chair. Cam and her were sitting in the library, quizzing each other for final exams. Claire was sitting at one end of the table, with her broken leg propped on another chair. Cam was siting across from her, running a hand through his dark locks.

"Result?"

"Brits and Indians won. French lost pretty much all of their settlements in America."

"Which developed their...?"

"Hatred for the Brits...which is why they helped the Americans in the Revolutionary War which led to them being in debt...causing a revolution in their country. Seriously, Cam? All of these questions are really easy!" Claire said with amusement.

Cam grinned back at her. "It's about to get easier. Will you go to the prom with me?"

Claire laughed with a smile on her lips. "Guess that's why all the girls call you Mr. Romantic." She leaned across the table with a playful smile.

Cam nodded as he leaned across the table, closer to her. " I do live up to my nickname, don't I?" She leaned in and kissed him firmly.

Pulling away, Cam leaned against his chair with his arms over his head. "I'll take that as a yes."

Claire smirked playfully. "You can take it as a maybe." She pushed away from her table and grabbed her books.

Cam pretended to look flabbergasted. "A maybe? I make a romantic gesture and all you can say is maybe?" He said mockingly.

Claire bit her lip and nodded. She teased, "Like I said. Maybe." She started walking towards the exit with Cam trailing behind her.

"Very funny, Claire. Just say yes already! Claire? _Claire?_" He shouted, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. She only laughed and shook her head with a tiny smile.

Her wish had come true. And it was _perfect._

**X**

**In case people were confused back at the gymnast scene, Khorkina is a famous woman gymnast.**

***Cries***

**That is the end.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. And for one last time, please review.**

**I look SO forward to making more Clique...especially Clam fics in the future.**

**Kisses. You haven't heard the last of me.**

**Anime.**


	26. Second Author's Note

Hi!

Sorry to give you another author's note, especially after the fic ended, but I have decided to rename it SINCE it went into a different direction than I had planned in the beginning.

So My Wish will now be called…

(DRUM ROLL)

_**Change of Heart.**_

It had the most votes on my profile, so it wins. Yay! (So don't get confused when I rename it!)

Thanks for your time and I hope I can write more Clique in the future!

Anime.


End file.
